Sometimes miracles happen
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: Shadow performs a freak chaos control using a fake emerald to escape sudden death when the ARK was invaded by GUN soldiers and winds up in Sonics world with his human family. Set in an alternate timeline and yep a Sonadow. It is a different timeline so expect some things to be different to what you originally know…Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Sonadow**

 **Sometimes miracle's happen**

 **Chapter one**

There were flashing red lights all around the space station as two figures ran hand in hand down many hallways becoming tired and out of breath. The two were heading towards the escape capsules, where they were told to go as quickly as they could. Behind them were three military soldiers with loaded weapons in their hands and slowly catching up with the two young children. The male child sped up while pulling the female child with him by the hand. They took a sharp right and pushed their way through a door. They both crouched down and listened to the soldiers who rush passed them both while waiting inside a dully lit room huddling into one another.

They caught their breath then relaxed a little, breaking there embraced hug. The young male suddenly tensed up when he heard a noise approach them from inside the room they were hiding in and both could faintly see a dark figure, walking slowly towards the two children. As the figure approached them and they could see who it was, both were glad to see the person standing in front of them.

"G-grandfather I'm so glad you are alright, me and Shadow were so worried you wouldn't catch us up." The female child said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes Professor what did you go back for anyway?" Shadow asked as his ears twitched from the noises that he could hear outside of the room.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Maria and you as well Shadow but I couldn't leave without this." Professor Gerald said then revealed out of his white lab coat a green emerald that had a slight glow to it.

"What is that Professor?" Shadow asked curiously feeling a strange energy coming from the gem.

"Whatever it is, it's very pretty and it glows." Maria added as she looked at the gem also looking curiously at it.

"This is called a chaos emerald, well it's a replica of the original. I started to make it not long after we discovered your chaos abilities. For you see my son you should be able to use the energy it gives off to your advantage. Like for instance teleporting longer distances then you already can and maybe at a faster pace too. Well that's my theory anyway." Gerald explained with a small smile.

"We could use it to teleport faster to the escape pods and then get safely out of here." Maria suggested with hope shining in her eyes.

"As good of a plan that is my dear, I never got around to introducing it to Shadow. Who knows what might happen to him or us for that matter. It could end up being more dangerous than facing those GUN soldiers." Gerald explained in a sad tone as he saw the last hope in his granddaughters and Shadow's eyes disappear.

"Then what do we do? We can't just sit here and do nothing." Maria said in a fearful tone on their current situation.

"I'll hand myself in to them…What? We all know they are only up here because of me and I reckon the least I could do is end all this suffering and the deaths of innocent people." Shadow suggested in a serious tone.

"But Shadow…" Maria started to say in a sad tone but was cut short.

"But nothing Maria, if something were to ever happened to you and the Professor, I don't think I could ever live with myself knowing I could have avoided it all by handing myself over to them." Shadow announced in a scared and low tone as he thought of them dying by the hands of GUN.

"My son, we will all get out of here alive and together. By the mere mention of you sacrificing your very freedom or your very existence shows me that I have truly created and raised such a loyal and selfless being. I am proud to call you my son." Gerald stated in a loving tone and with a sincere look.

To Shadow it was as if Gerald was saying good bye and that scared him to no end, he didn't want Gerald or Maria to suffer like this in fact not at all. He tried to master up a smile at his creator and thankfully Gerald saw it as nothing more than a warm hearted smile or at least that's what Shadow thought.

"Could we at least let Shadow hold the emerald to see what will happen, I mean we have nothing to lose right?" Maria asked her grandfather in a hopeful way.

Gerald considered upon his granddaughters request and sighed at how right she was. He knew they would never get out of here as free beings. He was just about to hand Shadow the fake chaos emerald when a noise was heard on the other side of the door. They froze all movements and listened to the conversation that was being said.

"The experiment has disappeared and so has that girl it was with." One of the soldiers said in a kind of scared tone.

"Well I heard that a couple of Gerald's assistances and Gerald himself are also missing, probably no doubt planning and ordering their little pet to ambush and kill all of us." Another soldier said in a more hateful tone.

"Attention all soldiers, report to the docking bay at once the bomb is in place and set to detonate in T minus 10 minutes." The communicator of the soldiers went, causing them both to rush off in a panic.

"B-bomb!" Maria whispered in a shocked tone and shaking in fear as tears silently fell down her cheeks.

"Who is also missing? Michael and Jason of course, they're the only ones who I would trust enough to assist me with my projects." Gerald thought then said in a serious tone "We have to leave and look for Jason and Michael then head for the escape pods before the bomb explodes."

"I agree, you and Maria head for the pods and I'll search for them. If I use my super speed I can cover more ground in little to no time and we'll meet you both at the escape pod. In the events I don't make it within the next 8 and a half minutes leave without us." Shadow announced his plan in a serious tone then added "I can hear their space ships leave, this is our time to act…I will see you both later with Michael and Jason."

With that agreed Shadow left the room in search of the missing scientists while Gerald and Maria ran as fast as they could to the escape pods. Maria was again becoming out of breath which didn't go unnoticed. Gerald lifted Maria into his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

"A-almost there my d-dear…I h-hope Sh-Shadow has found them." Gerald assured his 12 year old granddaughter as he ran, now becoming out of breath himself.

They finally reached the pod but all their hopes died when they saw there was no escape pods, the soldiers shot all the pods to Earth to ensure of no escapes. They both watched the pods disappear into the atmosphere of planet Earth, glowing bright orange as they went through.

Meanwhile with Shadow, Shadow was franticly searching every nook and cranny, in every research lab and in all the bedrooms for the duo. He stopped when he heard a muffled sound coming from an abandoned room no one had used in months. As he approached the door he could hear moaning and sloppy noises. Shadow slowly pushed open the door with caution and when it was open all the way he stood in shock at what he saw.

There was Jason and Michael hugging each other closely and kissing passionately. They suddenly stopped as they both felt a presence in the door way, both looking in the direction. Seeing who it was they froze with mouths gasped open.

"W-why are you both trying to eat each other?" Shadow asked once the shock was over and done with then added with a shake of his head, "you both resorted to cannibalism already...humans can be so weird."

"W-we're not eating each other. We heard about the bomb and we were saying good bye." Michael said in a saddened tone.

"Yeah we knew we would never have made it to the escape pods since we are on the other side of the ARK so we hid in this room to have our last moments together. What you just witnessed was kissing in a passionate way." Jason added in the same tone as his lover.

"Oh…well we still has exactly 5 minutes and 27 seconds before the bomb explodes. I can chaos control us near the escape pods, that will leave us with just under 5 minutes to run like hell." Shadow explained with a playful smirk towards the two lovers.

"What's with the smirk Shadow?" Michael asked in confusion as he and Jason stood up and walked towards Shadow.

"Oh no reason…" Shadow said with that smirk still plastered upon his muzzle and when the lovers gave a 'just tell us' look Shadow added "Well If you really want to know, I had a feeling there was something going on between the two of you after Maria explained to me about couples and different types of relationships, but she didn't mention anything about eating each other err I mean kissing and junk."

When that was said and the two smiled as their answer, Shadow realised that they were wasting precious time with all this chit chat and he pulled both the scientists closer towards himself. Holding hands Shadow shouted out chaos control and with a flash of white they vanished.

They reappeared in a corridor that led to the escape pods. Shadow looked over to Michael and Jason, he noticed they looked a little disorientated with himself feeling a little drained too.

"W-well done for surviving your first chaos control warp." Shadow jokingly said with an amused grin and trying to hide the fact that he was becoming exhausted.

"Ugh I feel sick and dizzy…how can you not feel like this Shads." Jason said holding his head with one hand and his stomach with the other, leaning against the metal wall of the corridor.

"Tell me about it…it's a good job I have a strong stomach." Michael added also leaning against the wall next to Jason.

"I did at first but I got used to the feeling since I chaos control almost everywhere to save on time and to also practice the technique." Shadow stated ignoring the pet name Jason called him as he allowed the two to compose themselves for their sprint to the pods that will get them the hell out of this danger.

"Come on we have to move…we only have approximately 3 minutes and 58 seconds left to get the hell away from this ticking time bomb of an ARK." Shadow announced in a slightly panicky tone.

The three started to sprint to their destination. Shadow stayed with the two just in case they were too late, he didn't want to leave them behind especially since he has known them since his 'birth'. When the two humans and hedgehog made it to the escape pods with just over a minute to spare, they breathed out a sigh of relieve as they saw Gerald and Maria. Shadow studied their looks and frowned as they just stood there doing nothing but waiting.

"What's wrong why aren't you…" Shadow started to say then stopped as he saw there were no pods in the room to take them to safety.

"We're stuck Shadow, the soldiers shot our only escape down to Earth, there is no way out." Gerald said in a sad tone as he embraced his scared granddaughter close to himself.

Shadow couldn't believe this was it, that this was the end of them all. He couldn't and wouldn't believe that there was no way out. His stubbornness and fear took total control of his mind, kicking out any and all logic.

"Give me the fake chaos emerald…NOW!" Shadow ordered in a fearful and panicked tone.

Gerald was shocked at his creations sudden panicked order and figured they had nothing to lose now, so he obeyed and handed the fake emerald to his creation. Shadow took the emerald and closed his eyes as he felt the amount of energy and power flowing through his body. Shadow tensed up a little as a bright white glow appeared and covered the whole of his body.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted out holding the emerald up high above his head, causing the light to expand and fill the entire room with a blinding white light.

When the light faded, the room was empty of any life forms.

At the core of the ARK the bomb was still ticking, it flashed a 5 then 4 then 3 then 2 and finally a 1.

In the headquarters of GUN on Earth the commander watched the ARK explode from the satellites orbiting Earth. The explosion was blinding to all who watched, a giant white light filled that entire area where the ARK stood proudly in space. When the light faded the ARK was split into many pieces, some were the size of small comets whereas others were a much smaller size. The pieces burned as they fell towards the atmosphere, leaving little to no evidence that the ARK ever existed.

"That will teach you to create monsters of mass destruction and not hand it over to GUN...listen up men I want you to scout around and destroy any evidence that falls to Earth. I don't want any traces of that hell hole of an ARK to be found." The commander whispered to himself then ordered his men in a loud and confident tone.

The soldiers obeyed and rushed off to where the pieces of the ARK might fall, all except one.

"Sir...what if that hedgehog survived? They said he was immortal..." The one soldier bravely announced.

"Then capture it. I don't want the world to know of its existence...NOW GO!" The commander ordered, watching his soldier rush off in a panic.

If only they really knew what happened just before the bomb exploded...

 **(And there it is the start to my latest Sonadow story. Just remember it is set in a different timeline and Shadow didn't get captured and locked away so he will be OOC to how he is originally protrayed. With that said please tell me your thoughts are and do not fear the sonadow part will be soon ok. Also the next chap wont be posted until I at least get some feedback, likes and whatnot. I know I am so mean, evil and whatever you want to call me...So review, follow, add to fab if it is up your street and want more.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Sonic, a blue and peach hedgehog, was dozing off under a tree at the edge of a forest, overlooking a field of wild flowers he sometimes takes a cream coloured rabbit to, so she can pick some for her mother. Sonic sighed in contentment at how peaceful the morning to him was and couldn't think of anything else that could be more relaxing.

The skies suddenly became dark and bolts of yellow streaks of lighting could be seen, striking down into the middle of the field. Sonic jolted up from his relaxed position and onto his feet. He watched with caution as a bright light began to form.

"What the…" Sonic shouted out as he covered his eyes with his arm from the growing light then added in a whisper "that looks like chaos control, but how?"

As soon as the light came, it vanished just a quickly, causing the skies to once again become clear and sunny like nothing ever happened. Sonic uncovered his eyes and stared in shock at what he saw. In the middle of the field were four humans and a black and red streaked hedgehog holding a gem up high, looking highly exhausted.

"Sh-Shadow...you did it, you saved us…SHADOW!" Maria said in a happy tone then shouted his name as he collapsed.

Gerald caught him just before he hit the ground and picked him up as if cradling a baby. He skilfully checked his pulse while holding Shadow in his arms and to everyone's relief Shadow was alive but extremely exhausted. When Sonic heard the hedgehog's name being dramatically called out and saw him collapse, he rushed over to the group without a second thought.

"Hay, are you guys alright?" Sonic asked when he reached a foot or two away from the travellers.

"Y-you look just l-like…erm yes we're fine but my son is running dangerously low on chaos energy, which he needs in order to function. You wouldn't know how we could get a real chaos emerald or a lab for that matter?" Gerald asked after the shock of seeing who spoke to them went away.

"Please help us. Shadow risked his life to save us all from mortal danger." Maria pleaded with watery eyes.

"Did he now...well luckily we're not too far from my little brother's workshop but it will take a while to get there on foot...and we do infact have a chaos emerald." Sonic stated with a smile then added "I'll contact him to pick us up in his plane...you all should fit inside."

"Thank you so much, it's most appreciated." Gerald sighed out in relief.

"Tails can you hear me we have a situation here?" Sonic spoke on his wrist communicator Tails made for him so they could stay in contact whenever Sonic is on one of his solo adventures.

"I hear you Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails answered in a worried tone.

"I need you to get the Tornado up and running then come over to the wild flower fields to pick me and a few new friends up. They need our help and please hurry, Shadow's in bad shape." Sonic explained in a concerned tone.

"Sure thing Sonic...who's Shadow?" Tails asked as he rushed over to his plane.

"I'll explain when you get here, just hurry." Sonic answered before turning off his communicator.

"Thank you for helping us." Maria thanked with a warm smile.

"It's no problem, it's what I do. I can't just leave you all stranded here...speaking of which, how did you get here?" Sonic asked with a curious look.

"We came from a space station called, space colony ARK. It's a top secret scientific research facility where scientists conduct all types of experiments to better mankind. Shadow used this fake chaos emerald and chaos controlled us here." Michael answered, picking the emerald up off the ground then looked around while adding "where are we? I don't recall seeing anything like this field on Earth or in books."

"Earth...you're not on Earth, this planet is called Mobius and I'm guessing by your confused expressions that neither of you weren't meant to come here." Sonic announced then added "If you need help getting to your own planet I'm sure Tails could help, he's a genius...here he comes now. Don't let his age fool you, he may be young but he has an IQ of over 260."

 **(NA- Didi't kno what Tails' real IQ was so i took a guess...bk to the story we go...)**

Tails' plane came into view, flying over the forest and reaching the group at fast speeds. The group moved out of the way so Tails could land the plane in the middle of the flower fields. The plane hovered over the landing spot then steadily lowered onto the ground, landing with a light bump. Tails pushed a button that lifted the glass dome that allowed others and him to enter and exit the plane. Tails jumped out and landed beside his plane. He looked at the group and smiled as he walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Tails, who might you all be?" Tails greeted in a friendly voice.

"Of course introductions how rude, my name is Professor Gerald Robotnik, as you can see from my lab coat I'm a scientist. My specialty is biology, physics and technical engineering. This is my sweet little granddaughter Maria Robotnik." Gerald started to say in a cheerful tone.

"It's nice to meet you both, I hope one day I could be just like my grandfather and help so many people." Maria greeted in a sweet voice when her grandfather introduced her name.

"Over here is Michael Gavin, he is my technical support and he is also very good with software and other computer based skills." Gerald said with a proud tone at Michael's skill.

"Hello, if you need any kind of help involving computers or technology, just ask." Michael greeted with a grin.

"Next to Michael is Dr Jason page, he's my personal assistant and medic. Jason helps me with all of my projects and he is an expert in the medical profession as well as a good biologist." Gerald stated also in a proud tone.

"Very nice to meet you." Jason said in a slightly shy tone and waved his hand to the two mammals.

"Lastly, in my arms is Project Shadow or Shadow if you will. He is a biologically engineered hedgehog created by yours truly. Shadow is the Ultimate LifeForm, immortal and can never age. I created him to help my research in curing all diseases and illnesses but the military thought Shadow to be nothing more than a deadly and dangerous weapon of mass destruction, uncontrollable and unpredictable due to his unique power to control, harness and manipulate chaos energy to his will. They invaded our space station and killed all who knew about Project Shadow, so many innocent lives gone." Gerald announced in a sad tone towards the end of his sentence and looking down to his unconscious creation in his arms.

"But they were wrong...if it wasn't for Shadow's selfless act we would all be dead." Jason added with a small yet warm smile in Shadow's direction.

"Well since we're introducing each other, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, the hero of Mobius. I stop an evil scientist named Eggman from doing his world domination thing...he is so predictable and easy to beat but it would be nice if he would quit and move on." Sonic announced in a confident and upbeat tone.

"My name is Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails. You could say I'm the brains of the operation, being the smart one I tend to be the one analysing the situation, coming up with plans and working on different gadgets that will help, as well as being the pilot." Tails said in a cheery tone and smile.

"There are more of us to meet and I'm sure it won't be long before you do." Sonic added with his trademark grin.

"Ok we should start to head to my workshop, just climb into the plane and we will be there in no time...Sonic you might have to meet us there. You don't mind do you?" Tails said then asked his big brother with an apologetic look.

"No problem...bet I'll be there before you do." Sonic challenged, waved a see you there then dashed off at top speed.

Everyone watched as Sonic disappeared into the distance and everyone except Tails froze in shock at how fast Sonic ran. Tails noticed their confused and shocked looks and smiled thinking 'they probably never saw someone run that fast before' little did he know how wrong he was, for Shadow can out run that speed with his jet shoes and just about equally match it without them.

"I thought Shadow was the only one who can run that fast." Jason said still in shock but soon over came it when Tails spoke.

"Sh-Shadow can break the sound barrier as well...wait until Sonic hears this, I can guarantee he will be annoying Shadow to no end until he agrees to race him." Tails announced as he guided everyone into his plane.

With a tight squeeze everyone managed to fit into the plane, Jason and Michael sat together at the rear of the plane while Gerald and Maria sat in front of them with Shadow sitting on the professor's lap securely, with his head resting on Gerald's shoulder. Maria was buzzing with excitement since she had never been on an airplane before, unless you counted the spacecraft she went on to reach the ARK in space when she was 5yrs of age. Tails flipped a few switches and made sure the glass dome was tightly secure before taking off.

"Welcome to the Tornado express, sit tightly and enjoy the flight. We will be at my workshop in a matter of minutes." Tails announced cheerfully as the plane started to hover above the ground.

In a matter of seconds the plane was airborne and heading in the direction Tails came from. Maria looked out of the window and gasped at how wonderful the view was, and then she became a little sad that Shadow wasn't awake to see this with her. They always said they would share these types of experiences together, but under the circumstances it was understandable.

Tails was true to his word, up ahead was his workshop and a small blue hedgehog laying on the grass with his eyes closed grinning at the sound of the aircraft. The plane landed smoothly on the runway and came to a stop just outside the garage where the plane was kept. Tails opened the glass dome so everybody could exit the plane and Sonic rushed up to help everyone out.

"Glad to see you all made it, I was waiting like forever for you guys...a whole 5 minutes infact." Sonic explained in a joking manner as he carried an unconscious Shadow off of Gerald's lap so Gerald could exit the plane.

With everyone safely out of the Tornado, Tails moved it into the garage then exited it himself. Tails opened his front door from the inside and stepped to one side so everyone could enter. The humans looked around in surprise at Tails' workshop/home, it wasn't too big or too small. There was a sitting area with a door that led into the kitchen to one side and to the other was a door that leads to the garage where the plane lived. A bit further along was another door that leads down to the underground lab where Tails creates all his gadgets and gizmos as well as concocting scientific like experiments. So yeah all his high tech equipment and computer was located underground...for privacy reasons of course. The lab also had a bathroom as well and a single sized bed for those 'sleep in the lab' thing Tails has going for him at the moment. There was also a spiral staircase that leads to a few sleeping quartos, 4 bedrooms to be exact, for those days where they had their friends stay. All were evenly sized and enough room to fit a double bed, wardrobe and bedside table with a lamp. Upstairs also had a bathroom with the basics inside.

"So what do you think? It's not much but it's home." Tails asked as he led them down into the lab.

"It's amazing Tails, I've never seen anything like it before. You're very lucky to live here." Maria answered which everybody nodded in agreement.

They arrived to the lab within seconds of walking down the stairs. It was like your basic lab the humans used aboard the ARK but had more advance technology and a more modern look about it. It was that different look and the advanced tech, that made the Professor thought about the time status.

"Was it possible that we could have not just travelled to a different world but a different time period also." Gerald thought about this and the more he thought, the more of a possibility it was.

Tails guided Sonic over to where an examination table was so he could lay Shadow onto it. Sonic gently and carefully put Shadow down and then straightening him up a little. The humans also approached the examination table and all had a worried look upon their faces at Shadow's condition. Gerald turned to Tails and sighed a little before speaking.

"Tails a question if you may. Now this might sound a little farfetched but what year is it?" Gerald asked in a concluding way which caused confused looks his way.

"It's the year 2009. Why do you ask?" Tails answered with a puzzled expression.

"I asked because now it turns out we have not only travelled to a different world but also to a different time zone. You see the year where we chaos controlled from was 1949." Gerald explained in a serious tone.

"I see. That's the problem with chaos control, it's highly unpredictable and that's at the best of times. You were all lucky you arrived altogether in one place...I'm sure there is a way we can get you all home and in the right time period." Tails announced with a friendly smile.

"That's the thing we can never go back, we would be walking to our deaths." Michael announced in a somewhat angered tone as they did nothing wrong and only followed orders from thier goverment.

"Can't we stay here…I mean I don't think we have caused any sort of damage to the space time continuum…at least I don't think we have." Jason asked in a soft voice as he put a hand onto his partners shoulder, squeezing it lightly in reassurance.

"I don't see why you can't and if it means you live, then stay." Sonic added his opinion, in a cheerful tone and grinned a little.

"Then it's settled…we'll have to find somewhere to live though but that can wait for now, my top priority is getting Shadow here conscious and back to full health." Gerald announced in a serious tone.

"Right, Tails where is the emerald we found the other day?" Sonic asked, getting ready to shoot off to get it.

"It's in the bottom draw beside the bed over there." Tails replied with a puzzled expression, not sure why he wanted the emerald.

"Got it…here you are Professor G." Sonic announced and in a flash, passed the green coloured emerald over to Gerald, which Gerald took with a smile.

"Ok…thank you, that's one problem taken care of, now for the final one…Tails by any chance do you have anything similar to a status chamber that I could put Shadow in and hook the emerald up to it so it will feed its energy into my son?" Gerald thanked Sonic with a smile then asked Tails in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah actually I do, I built it as part of an experiment that kind of failed. I don't really remember anymore what the experiment was for now, it was a while ago I built it." Tails replied as he walked over to where he stores all of his inventions. Then added "I might need a bit of help dragging it out."

Gerald, Michael and Jason assisted Tails in bringing the status chamber out of the storage room on the far side of the lab while Maria and Sonic stayed beside Shadow as he silently laid on the examination table, with his chest very slowly rising and falling. The status chamber was hooked up to the power switch and a few wires were attached to the chaos emerald using suction pads. Gerald gently picked Shadow up and softly placed him in the statue chamber. He attached the other ends of the wires onto the sides of the chamber so the chaos energy can flow into the chamber and allow Shadow's body to absorb it. Now all they had to do was wait for Shadow to awaken from his coma like state.

"How long is it going to take for Shadow to wake up?" Maria asked in a concerned tone as she looked at Shadow through the clear glass door.

"I'm afraid I do not know my dear. It could be any time from a few weeks to a few months. We will just have to monitor him and hope we got him in there in time." Gerald answered in a slightly saddened tone as he also looked through the glass door.

"You can all stay here with me and Sonic if you like. That way it will be easier for you to monitor Shadows progress." Tails suggested in a cheerful tone, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"That is most kind of you Tails but are you sure it won't be a problem with all of us staying?" Gerald answered in a sincere tone.

"It's no problem Professor G, there is plenty of room." Sonic said in an enlightened tone and smile.

"Yeah, if you and Maria share a room and Michael and Jason share a room, then when Shadow wakes up erm…"Tails started to say then stopped to think.

"He can share with me…I don't mind." Sonic announced with a smile looking over at Shadow.

"Of course you wouldn't mind sharing with Shadow, considering…" Tails started to say to Sonic but stopped from the way Sonic was glaring at him.

"Considering what Tails?" Maria curiously asked.

"I-it's nothing…" Sonic replied with a sheepish smile and a light tint of red on his muzzle that didn't go unnoticed.

"You like him don't you?" Maria then asked with a huge smile as she noticed Sonic's blush, that only got redder.

"S-so what do you say, want to stay with us?" Sonic asked in a sort of loud tone, changing the subject.

"Ok…but only until we find a place of our own and thank you both for being so kind and helpful." Gerald said in a warm tone and smile.

"Don't mention it." Tails said with a friendly smile.

"Gerald I think I should give Maria a health check, just to make sure she is alright." Jason announced in a slightly concerned voice, worried about the girls condition.

"Oh yes of course, Maria it's time for a health check and a blood test. That chaos control Shadow preformed may of effected your condition and we need to do tests to make sure you are alright." Gerald announced in a worried yet serious tone as he looked at his only granddaughter.

"Ok grandfather." Maria replied, making her way to sit on top of the examination table.

"Tails do you…" Gerald started to say but paused as he watched Tails bring out the necessary equipment.

"Here's the needle and tubes for the blood test, if you want to examine the blood I have a microscope and other stuff set up over there." Tails stated with a smile then added "If you like I could help, I have a wide range of medical knowledge and since you're in a different time zone I could be a huge help." Tails almost begged to help after handing over the needle and tubes.

"Please, it would be most helpful if you would." Gerald said with a smile.

So Tails assisted the humans with doing a health check and blood test on Maria while Sonic stood beside an unconscious Shadow, watching him as he slept peacefully. A light blush crept up on Sonic's muzzle as his mind wondered to Shadow.

"He does look cute…I wonder what he's like?" Sonic asked himself by thought as he put a hand on the glass door.

 **(And here we are the next chap for all to read. I do hope yu liked it and would tell me what you think by reviewing...so they have all met and decided to stay on Mobius, how nice...And do not worry you will find out ver soon what happens next...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

It has been a little over a day since Gerald took some blood from his granddaughter to examine and he was finally finished, with hopefully great results. Gerald was at the microscope once again, examining Maria's blood for the third time in 10 minutes and just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe it so much that he went to Jason for a second opinion, as well as Tails for a third. Jason was just as shocked as the Professor and after explaining to Tails what Maria suffered with, he too was shocked.

"It's so hard to believe but it's there in black and white. I just want to know how this happened." Gerald announced with a surprised yet happy tone, with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Well I could make a somewhat theory about how it happened…I think when Shadow used chaos control to save you all, the energy in the chaos emerald mixed with Shadow's ability to heal, must have found an abnormality within Maria and set out to correct it or in this case cure her of her disease." Tails explained, receiving nods of understanding.

"So that means Shadow has served his purpose in finding a cure. He will be so happy to find this out when he wakes up, it will mean no more tests and a happy Maria." Jason announced with a cheerful tone then added "He could finally have a sort of normal life."

"So can Maria. She can finally put her illness behind her and start her life the way she wants...as for Shadow, well I know he will be pleased but I do hope he won't feel that his life is now meaningless. His soul purpose and creation was to help in developing a cure for Maria and now that that's been fulfilled...I just don't want him to feel he is no longer needed or cared about." Gerald announced in a concerned tone as he glanced over at Shadow's sleeping form.

"Well if he does start to feel useless, he can always assist Sonic whenever Eggman attacks. His abilities to use chaos energy to his will, will definitely come in handy." Tails added in a happy tone and smile.

"In that case I think Shadow will have to start his training so he can learn to control what he does when using a chaos emerald. We were extremely lucky when he performed chaos control for the first time using an emerald and that was with a fake one." Jason suggested in a slightly serious tone.

"As soon as he is awake and ready I will start with his chaos training like what we planned aboard the ARK, introducing him slowly to a real emerald and the training of course will have to be held somewhere where no one can get hurt, just in case things go wrong." Gerald agreed also in a serious tone then adding in an enlightened tone, "But that can wait for now. I think we should tell Maria the good news."

The three left the underground lab and out of Tails and Sonic's workshop/home to where Maria was sitting on the grass with Sonic.

"We'll continue our conversation about Shadow later ok Sonic." Maria whispered in Sonic's ear as she saw a fox and three scientists approach them both.

Sonic smiled and nodded as he also saw the four of them come closer with happy expressions upon their faces. The three scientists and Tails stopped in front of the blue hedgehog and blond haired human girl, who both stood up and looked at them all with slight confusion as to why they were so happy.

"I have great news Maria." Gerald started to say in a cheerful tone but Maria cut him off

"Is Shadow awake?" Maria asked in a happy tone and a huge smile.

"I'm afraid not my dear...but it's about you, you remember that chaos control Shadow performed right, well it somehow cured you of your illness. Isn't that wonderful you can finally put it all behind you and start living your life without fear of becoming dangerously ill and dying." Gerald explained in a loving tone and smile.

"That is wonderful news, wait until Shadow finds out he will be so happy. We can finally do the things I was too weak to do or unable to do." Maria excitedly announced causing everyone to smile at her excitement.

"So how is Shadow doing?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Well he is still in a coma like state and his vital signs are stable for the time being, thanks to the emerald that is." Gerald answered in a worried tone and sadness in his eyes that Sonic caught on to.

"Will he ever wake up?" Sonic then asked in a more saddened tone.

"I'm afraid I do not know. If he does wake up there is no telling how he will react. For all we know he might suffer from memory loss which might cause more problems than necessary." Gerald explained in an uneasy tone then added in a slightly more upbeat tone, "But if that is the case then it might not be a bad thing either. He hasn't had, let's say, a normal and easy of starts to his existence."

"It's getting kind of late so maybe I should start on some supper." Tails said being the subject changer.

"I'll help you. I could do with a distraction from Shadow condition." Maria offered in a friendly tone.

Tails and Maria went inside and headed to the kitchen area to start supper while Jason went to his and Michael's temp room to lay down and spend some private time with Michael. Gerald also decided to go to his temp room but to do some thinking, mainly about Shadow and what he should do if the worst case scenario happened. Sonic headed to the lab and silently wondered over to where Shadow was 'sleeping'.

"I wish you would wake up Shads, everyone is worried about you." Sonic whispered as he sat on the chair next to Shadow.

An hour and a half later, supper was ready and being dished up by Tails. Maria was setting the table with Gerald's help while Jason and Michael were sorting out everyone's drink. Sonic was still beside Shadow when the smell for food suddenly hit his nose causing his belly to rumble.

"Guess it's time to fill the tank...I'll be back after supper ok Shads...hold up did you just move?" Sonic said as he got up then witnessed Shadow move his fingers.

Sonic heard Shadow moan a little as he slowly started to open his eyes. Shadow blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light in the lab then looked to his side straight at Sonic. Confusion could be seen in his ruby red iris' as he continued to stare at Sonic. Shadow had never seen another hedgehog similar to himself, so you can't blame him for staring.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I so weak? What happened?" Shadow softly yet weakly asked with half lidded eyes.

"Way too many questions Shadow...ok let me open this thing and get you out then I'll answer your questions ok." Sonic suggested in a relieved tone and smile as Shadow nodded slowly in agreement.

Sonic unhooked the emerald and put it on the chair he was sitting on earlier then got to work with opening the chamber, so to get Shadow out. Once the lid was up, Sonic gently helped Shadow to sit up slowly. Shadow held onto the blue hedgehog for dear life as he stepped out of the chamber then held onto the sides of the chamber as Sonic moved the emerald out of the chair for Shadow to sit down on. Sonic guided Shadow to the chair and passed the emerald over to Shadow so he can absorb the energy. Shadow felt a funny kind of tingling feeling and a certain calmness fell over him as he held the real chaos emerald. To him the energy felt extremely different to the fake one he had before but naturally right all the same.

"Ok, my name is Sonic the hedgehog but just Sonic would do. You chaos controlled to a planet called Mobius and we're in the year 2009. The reason you feel a little worn out is because you managed to chaos control a far distance using a fake emerald. Using that amount of energy does tire you out and I think I explained the last question by answering the others..." Sonic explained as best as he could to a confused looking Shadow.

"Is everyone else ok...Sonic?" Shadow asked in concern, hoping he didn't cause a death.

"Oh yeah everyone's fine, actually they've all been worried sick about you including me and Tails, who you will meet soon." Sonic answered with a warm smile as he watched Shadow nod then look down at the emerald.

"So...this is what a real emerald feels like...I could get used to this feeling, it's so much more relaxing than a fake." Shadow announced as he continued to look at the emerald in his grasp.

"Yeah it's a nice feeling...so do you think you can walk or even stand? It would be a great surprise for everyone if you came up for something to eat." Sonic asked in a hopeful tone as he readied himself to assist Shadow.

"I'll try." Shadow replied in an almost whisper, he didn't like feeling weak and useless but there was nothing he could do about that at the moment.

Shadow tried to stand without support but every time he managed to put an ounce of weight on his feet, his legs would wobble and he would collapse back onto the chair. Shadow sighed and tried one last time. This time round he managed to stand but found he couldn't quite move his legs to go forward without the fear of falling.

"Why don't you lean against me and I'll help you, just keep a firm grip on that chaos emerald ok." Sonic suggested and Shadow sighed then nodded in agreement.

With Sonics help, Shadow managed to slowly wobble towards the stairs, he looked up at the few steps and gulped. Sonic looked over to his side at Shadow and saw panic creep up in his eyes at the amount of steps he had to climb in his weakened state.

"I-I don't think I can walk up those." Shadow said ashamed of himself for not being able to perform a simple thing such as walking up a dozen steps.

"It's alright Shadow, I could always carry you and not tell anyone." Sonic suggested in a sympathetic tone, knowing from Maria that Shadow was a proud being and felt shame from being helped with trivial things.

"Y-you won't tell anyone that you carried me up a stupid flight of steps…thank you." Shadow replied with a slightly surprised tone then thanked the blue hedgehog in a sincere one, smiling lightly.

Sonic picked Shadow up, which caused Shadow to wrap his arms around Sonic's neck, and rushed up the stairs and put him down again once they were at the top. With the same support for Shadow, Sonic slowly guided Shadow towards the kitchen where everyone was. Shadow wobbled slightly and almost collapsed to the floor but he managed to hold some balance while being supported by Sonic. They stood still for a little while so Shadow could collect more energy from the chaos emerald he held firmly in his hand.

"You think you can continue Shadow?" Sonic slightly whispered in Shadow's ear with a gentle tone.

"I think so yeah...why are we whispering?" Shadow asked in a whisper with a confused look.

"Oh because we want you being awake to be a surprise...ready to walk again?" Sonic answered then asked which he received a firm nod from Shadow.

They reached inside the kitchen and at first nobody noticed, that was until Sonic led Shadow to the table and guided him onto one of the chairs. Shadow put the chaos emerald onto the table and then rested his hands on his lap. Everyone was too shocked to say anything, since they all thought Shadow would be asleep for weeks, months even.

"It's nice to see that everyone is alright." Shadow said with half lidded eyes from being tired and a soft smile to go with the gentle tone of his voice.

"I'm so happy that you are alright...although you do look sleepy." Maria stated as she rushed to hug Shadow then commented on Shadow status in a concerned tone as she ended the hug.

"Yeah maybe you should keep a hold of the emerald Shadow." Sonic suggested, picking up the emerald and gently putting it into Shadows hands.

Gerald watched with worry as Sonic picked up and passed the emerald into Shadow's hand then relaxed as nothing happened. He didn't notice that Shadow came in holding the emerald otherwise he wouldn't have got worried just then. All of a sudden Gerald started to have all kinds of experiments flashing through his mind that involved Shadow and the real emerald. He made a mental note on some and discarded the rest to the back of his mind. He figured those ones were way too dangerous to try out right now since Shadow was way too inexperienced. No point risking everyone's life, not now that his granddaughter has finally got her life back. Which reminded him, he needed to break the news to Shadow.

"Shadow something wonderful has happened and it's all thanks to you…you see that chaos control you did, happened to have cured Maria of her illness. She can now finally live her life, isn't that great." Gerald softly announced to the now slightly shocked hedgehog who was reprocessing what Gerald had said over and over again inside of his mind.

"Really that's…that's great news. I guess that means no more risks of Maria getting ill." Shadow said in a happy tone then sleepily added in a slight whispered one, "then that also means no more painful experiments, injections and horrible blood tests."

"Indeed it does Shadow. Why don't you lay down and rest? You still look very tired." Gerald suggested to his creation then added after getting up from his seat, "come on I'll guide you to the sofa."

"Please do Shadow we all want you to get your strength back as quickly as possible." Maria added in a concerned tone.

"But I don't…alright fine you all win, for now but I'm so taking the emerald." Shadow reluctantly gave in after watching his best friend give him the puppy dog eyes.

Gerald helped Shadow off his seat and guided his slowly towards the sofa. He gently sat Shadow down and lightly helped him in a laying down position.

"There you go my son, you just concentrate on resting and getting better. Keep the emerald close to you ok." Gerald said softly.

"Alright." Shadow replied in an uncertain tone before his eyelids gave way and closed.

Gerald left Shadow to rest and returned to the kitchen unaware that Shadow wont be joining them all for another set of days or so.

 **(Here you are the next chapter for all to read as many times as you want. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review. Next chap will be up soon so keep your eyes pealed for an update. Many thanks for reading...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

It has been a total of 4 days since Shadow had fallen asleep on the sofa and has yet to wake up. Maria made it her job to keep an eye on him, every few hours checking to see if he had awoken or not. Gerald to was getting more worried with every passing day, it seems that after a few tests he did when Shadow wouldn't wake up the following morning, he discovered that Shadow is struggling to store the correct amount of chaos energy inside his body to be able to live and function, hence the tiredness and days of sleep. When Gerald had checked Shadow's inhibitor rings he again discovered one of them to have a small thin crack on the inside, no doubt from the sudden powerful chaos control Shadow performed with the fake emerald. So the first thing on Gerald's agenda was to replace Shadow's inhibitor ring with the help of Tails.

"I have just enough of the materials we need to make Shadow a new inhibitor ring." Tails announced feeling highly optimistic.

"Excellent, I'll just take his damaged one off and then we can get started." Gerald said then rushed out of the lab and headed to where Shadow was resting.

"Hello my dear, how is he doing?" Gerald greeted his granddaughter then asked softly.

"Hi grandpa, not very good. He seems to have a bit of a fever." Maria answered with a sad expression.

Gerald gently put his hand over Shadow's forehead to check his temperature and indeed his temperature was on the hot side of things. Gerald sighed sadly as he carefully removed Shadow's broken ring and put the ring inside his cloak pocket.

"I'm sure as soon as we make and put a new inhibitor ring on him he will start to get better and stronger." Gerald reassured Maria and himself also.

Maria gave a weak smile to her grandfather then left to go meet Sonic out at the front of the workshop/house while Gerald made sure Shadow was comfortable before returning to the lab.

"Hi Sonic, grandpa reckons Shadow will be on the mend once they make him a new inhibitor ring." Maria said announcing her presence as she walked up to Sonic whom was laying on the grass.

"Yeah I do hope so. From the brief time I managed to spend with him, he seems like a pretty cool guy." Sonic said as he sat up then added in a joking manor, "plus a race wouldn't go a miss either."

Maria sat beside the blue hedgehog and smiled a little.

"I'm sure racing isn't the only thing you would want to do with him." Maria added with a giggle at Sonic's shocked and embarrassed look.

"M-Maria, I err…I don't know what you're talking about." Sonic said while his face turned a cherry red.

"Oh really, then why are you…" Maria started saying but Sonic cut her short.

"Shadow! You're awake again." Sonic slightly shouted out making Maria turn towards the front door in a flash.

Shadow was leaning and using one hand on the door frame to steady himself, his legs were shaking from his heavy body weight, his muzzle was tinted red with fever and he seemed to be talking in some strange alien language out loud. Maria and Sonic both stood up and made there way towards him but stopped, frozen in their tracks as they both saw a bright yellow glow within Shadow's hand. Shadow let go of the door frame and wobbled forward slightly, looking like he was going to collapse with every step he took.

"Move out of the way they're all behind you…Chaos spear…" Shadow shouted in a fearful panic then weakly threw his chaos spear forward but it fizzed out as it left his hand.

"Shadow, please you need to stop and calm down…Shadow please there's no one there. Sonic go get grandpa…Shadow!" Maria said in a panic as Shadow once again went to throw another weak chaos spear.

"I'll be back in a flash." Sonic said then zoomed to the lab.

Sonic soon returned with Tails and Professor Gerald, who was holding a sedative dart and blow tube, both were a little surprised at the display in front of them. Maria was frantically trying to stop Shadow from pulling her around while he kept throwing yellow bolts of chaos energy that were slowly starting fizz away in Shadow's hand resulting in him throwing nothing.

"Don't just stand there do something before he causes more damage to himself." Maria shouted out.

Shadow suddenly stopped running and this made Maria crash into him, resulting in a two person pile up on the grass. Maria rushed to her feet and pulled Shadow to his.

"I, I don't feel so good…" Was all Shadow could say before the lights went out and he collapsed into Maria's arms.

"Nice shot Professor G." Sonic shouted out then added, "You've done this before haven't you?"

"Actually that was the first time I've had to sedate a moving Shadow. It was only an excellent shot because Shadow isn't at his usual speed therefore way easier to…" Gerald went on but was interrupted.

"Grandpa please, he's heavy." Maria exclaimed as Shadow was slowly slipping out of Maria's grip and onto the floor.

Gerald retrieved Shadow and held him securely in his arms.

"I think it might be best if we put Shadow in the lab with us Professor, just in case he wakes up again." Tails suggested then received a nod in agreement from Gerald.

"Alright then if everything is alright with the two of you, me and Tails will get back to work." Gerald said with a smile then carried his creation and following Tails back to the lab.

"Any clue as to what those strange words Shadow was shouting out earlier were?" Sonic asked Maria after Tails and Gerald were gone.

"…Not a clue…" Maria lied then thinking, "that's down to shadow and grandpa to share information about Black Doom, not me."

In the lab, a few hours later, Shadow was lying on the examination table as Gerald started putting the new inhibitor ring on Shadow's wrist. A clicking sound was heard as it was fixed correctly into place. Suddenly Shadow's body tensed up seconds after and his eyes flashed open, wide with fear.

"H-he's coming to get me, he lied, He's going to…" Shadow whispered as his body shook in slight fear as he saw a glimpse of his father.

"Shadow take deep breaths, who's coming for you?" Tails instructed calmly.

Before Shadow could answer his eye's rolled into the back of his head and he fell back into the land of unconsciousness. Gerald had some suspicion that Shadow was talking about Black Doom. After all they had seemed to travel to the future, different planet but still the future. Also Shadow & Black Doom did share some kind of special bond so maybe Shadow could sense him arriving soon.

"Tails, there's something everyone needs to know about Shadow's creation." Gerald announced a little sadly as he looked down at Shadow's unconscious form.

Tails looked a little puzzled at Gerald's sudden change of mood.

"Alright I'll go gather everyone into the kitchen, should I find Michael and Jason?" Tails asked as he watched the professor pick up Shadow into his arms.

"That wont be necessary they already know everything about how Shadow was created." Gerald replied as the two of them exited the lab.

Tails went to gather Sonic and Maria into the kitchen then upon entering said place, Michael and Jason were already there waiting for the kettle to boil. Gerald went into the living room to lay Shadow down and made sure he looked remotely comfortable, he had a small feeling he would wake up very soon. After Gerald was done he sighed sadly then headed into the agreed meeting place, suddenly feeling a little nervous upon Sonics and Tails' reaction on what he did to give Shadow life. In fact even Maria didn't know the whole story, just that Shadow had a biological father from out of this world called Black Doom.

Seeing a cup of tea on the table made for him, made him feel slightly less nerved as he sat in front of it, he sighed before taking a small sip. Clearing his throat he looked serious as he spoke about Shadow's creation and exactly who was involved and how it happened to be.

As the explanation were coming to a close, which was about an hour and a half later on starting, Shadow started to stir from his slumber. Blinking a few times to get that most annoying blurry vision to leave his eyes that one would get when waking up from sleeping. He took a moment to look around as he cautiously lifted his body up and off the sofa. Realising where he was he then slowly took steps towards the kitchen where he heard voiced coming from inside. He silently entered without anyone noticing him and stood frozen as he heard what the conversation was about.

"I regret ever contacting Black Doom and agreeing for him to aid me in Project Shadow, I feel terrible about it all and in the end it's Shadow that would be the one to suffer because of my stupidity and desperation. He's the one that Doom will be after when he returns and when he finds that Shadow isn't where he's supposed to be then he'll tear the universe apart in his search for him." Gerald admitted and finishing with a very sadden expression which everyone mimicked.

"What is Black Doom after? Was he right about you promising him that I will collect the chaos emeralds for him in the future?" Shadow asked feeling a little angered with arms crossed and frowning.

"Shadow…" Gerald called his creation's name then stood up, causing the chair to scratch along the floor lightly.

"Don't bother getting up, just answer my damn question. Was…He…Right?" Shadow said feeling a little hurt then repeated the question, sounding more angered with each word spoken.

Shadow's sudden darkened behaviour shocked everyone, especially all those who knew him.

"Yes…I-I promised on your behalf that you would gather all the chaos emeralds for him." Gerald answered, sighing as he sat back down then added, "I'm so sorry Shadow."

"I stood up for you when he contacted me a week after I was awakened. He told me everything, he said that you all can't be trusted, I called him a liar but I was wrong. It was you that has been lying to me, avoiding my questions to avoid the truth of it all." Shadow said now in a more calm tone and posture.

"Shadow I..." Gerald went to reply but Shadow waved a hand in the air to stop him from continuing.

"Yet I can understand why you did what you did, why you kept this information from me, why you lied and avoided the truth…but it doesn't stop me from feeling hurt. If you don't mind I'll like to be alone for a while, I need to start preparing myself." Shadow said in a low and almost defeated tone as he left the kitchen and exited the house completely.

"Oh Shadow, he looked so upset." Maria sadly said as she looked at the direction he stood moments ago.

"He's probably thinks he's doomed to serve that damn…grrr…I hate this." Jason announced feeling frustrated.

"Well I for one ain't going to let some big headed alien come and snatch Shadow, to only use him however he sees fit…even if he is Shadow father." Sonic said with a grin, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah! We are not going to just allow this." Maria slightly shouted in agreement also standing up with a smile, high fiving Sonic, who was standing next to her.

Gerald looked at the two with, for the first time since this conversation had started, a glimmer of hope. He couldn't help but to smile warmly at their little display of high fives. However it didn't last for long as Shadow had returned and approached Gerald. Shadow looked into Gerald's eye then did something unexpected. Shadow had thrown himself into the professor hugging him and burring his face deep into Gerald's chest.

"Please don't let him take me…I-I don't want to go with him." Shadow whispered as Gerald returned the embrace.

"Don't you worry Shadow you are not going anywhere." Gerald soothed the upset hedgehog within his hold, stroking his head quills gently as he spoke.

"You mean it, I don't have to go?" Shadow asked, lifting his head up a little to look at his human creator.

"Yes, you don't ever have to go with him, not ever. So…does this mean I'm forgiven then?" Gerald replied than asked with a warm smile.

"Good." Shadow said with a smile as he broke the embrace then added with a playful smirk, "on one condition…we start on some chaos training, I want to be ready to kick his big alien butt if he refuses to leave."

 **(Another chapter done for all to enjoy. Please let me know if you enjoy the story so far by a simple review, many thanks.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Morning of the training stared early, and I mean early, the sun was yet to rise it was that early. It was barely 6 o'clock. Shadow was rubbing his eyes as he was forced to be out of a nice warm bed and out in the crisp air of a chilly spring morning. Gerald was with him as well as Sonic, well Sonic was woken up as the Professor struggled to get the black and red hedgehog out of bed. So yeah not being able to get back to sleep he decided he would support his roomy. They all stood a little away from Tails' and Sonic's house/Workshop.

"Professor tell me again why we have to be up this early?" Shadow asked then yarned after he finished speaking then added after his yarn, "not even aboard the ARK we ever got up at 6 o'clock."

"The earlier we start the more time we have to train." Gerald simply said with a warm smile.

Shadow wasn't happy with that explanation and frowned deeply at his human creator, suddenly finding himself a little more awake. Shadow then sighed as he felt the logical side of his mind agree with every word, now that is was waking up fully.

"Fine…Ok so what are we to do first?" Shadow asked as he stretched his arms up towards the sky and showing off his well built and quite muscular body.

Sonic was transfixed at the view of Shadow's splendid body and almost had a nose bleed at what he saw. Shadow caught a glimpse of the way Sonic was looking at him when he stretched and smirked a little suggestively yet also playfully as there eyes locked, until Sonic blushed and looked away. Shadow was now fully relaxed, arms by his side and ready for the training to begin. Although Gerald had noticed the way the two were just then, how Sonic had gawked over Shadow stretching and how Shadow had just teased the other, he concluded that something was definitely there between the two.

"Right first thing I thought we should try is teleportation, using a real chaos emerald this time." Gerald whipped out the emerald from his lab coat and passed it over to Shadow, who took it happily.

"Feels tingly but in a nice relaxing sort of way…Where to?" Shadow smiled as he looked deeply into the green emerald, not removing his eyes to ask his question.

"I thought you should try a short distance like maybe the kitchen…Sonic could you go and wait there for Shadow to appear…that way we will know if he was successful. Then I want you to teleport back here with Sonic." Gerald announced with a calm smile.

"Sure…see you there Shad's." Sonic winked then zoomed off to where he was asked to go.

"It's Shadow…oh never mind." Shadow corrected but gave up as Sonic wasn't there to hear anyway.

"You know he really likes you." Gerald grinned as Shadow looked at him with a questionable look.

"In what way because I to have noticed some level of oddness towards me that he isn't with anybody else." Shadow asked with a confused frown.

"Well that's something you're going to have to find out yourself …now chaos control to him…I mean the kitchen." Gerald smirked playfully.

"I do not deny that there is a level of attraction but…I'm not sure as to how deep it is…anyway here goes nothing. Chaos Control." Shadow admitted with a small smile then closed his eyes and disappeared.

"Hay I was wondering when you'll get here." Sonic announced as Shadow appeared right in front of him.

"Yes well first time doing this on purpose with a real emerald…I had to take time to concentrate." Shadow replied, locking eyes with Sonic.

"Y-yeah of course." Sonic nervously said as he only just noticed that they were standing so close he could feel Shadow's breath as Shadow spoke.

"You've gone all red Sonic, you feeling alright?" Shadow whispered, a little seductively as he crept a little closer, almost closing the gap between them.

"…I-I'm f-fine…" Sonic whispered as he closed his eyes and closed the very small gap between them both.

Sonic had put his lips gently onto Shadows. Shadows eyes went wide with shock, he dropped the emerald onto the floor as a result. After a few seconds he relaxed into the kiss, realising that he was somewhat enjoying this action Sonic had made between them. Shadow instinctively wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck as the kiss continued. Sonic took that move as a positive one and moved his hand onto Shadow's waist, pulling Shadow towards himself so their bodies were merged into one. Shadow's mind was buzzing, never had he thought a simple gesture would cause a raging fire to ignite and burn deep inside of his chest. He gasped a little as he felt Sonic's tongue touch his lips, causing his lips to part for Sonic to enter.

"Oh chaos how can one hedgehog cause such an effect on me…I never knew such feelings existed within me." Shadow thought as Sonic roamed around in his mouth a little.

"This is way better then I first imagined it would be…he taste so good…" Sonic thought then not long after he broke the kiss.

The two continued to stand within each others hold, smiling with half lidded eyes just staring into one another, until they heard someone clear their throat. They both gasped in shock and turned their heads to where the sound was located. They instantly let go of one another and composed themselves.

"Well when you never returned I got a little concerned so I thought I'll check to see if you made it…I didn't think I would be the one to witness such a passionate act." Gerald announced with a playful grin as he stood in the entryway of the kitchen.

"What passionate act Grandpa?" Maria asked as she moved from behind him and looked at the two blushing hedgehogs.

"It's nothing my dear…it probably didn't mean anything." Gerald replied still grinning.

"It did so mean something…" Shadow shot back then covered his mouth, cursing himself for falling for Gerald's trick, watching his creator's grin grow wider.

"Yeah of course it did." Sonic agreed as he looked over at Shadow, who had removed his hands away from his mouth.

"Wait what am I missing?" Maria asked as he looked at her grandfather then at the two hedgehogs then back to her grandfather.

"I caught them kissing…very passionately...quite heated actually." Smirked Gerald as he filled in the gaps for Maria.

"Oh…how cure." Maria squealed a little in excitement then added, "this is great, can I be babysitter when you have babies?"

"Babies?" Sonic looked confused.

"MARIA!" Shadow shouted with embarrassment then added, "that was never established."

"They think you could get pregnant…that's just…I mean…whoa." Sonic spoke through the shock of this new information about the guy he liked and probably loved.

"Yes we found something a kin to a womb within Shadow's lower abdomen and it seemed to be developing slower then the rest of him." Gerald explained with that grin.

"I'm right here you know…please could you stop talking about my freaky reproductive system." Shadow protested but was completely ignored.

"How long do you reckon it will be fully developed?" Sonic asked sounding excited and happy, always wanted a child of his own.

"Grandpa said it should take about 10 years…but we did travel into the future so it could be fully developed now." Maria replied with also excitement.

"Maria please don't encourage this." Shadow frowned deeper with crossed arms, not liking this topic.

"Sorry Shadow but it is fascinating, to think if you could you would be the first male to carry and birth a baby." Maria replied to her hedgehog brother, who sighed in annoyance.

"That's right might have to run some scans. At least now it can be tested to see if Shadow could get pregnant." Gerald said ignoring the dark look Shadow was giving him.

"We are not testing anything of the sort." Shadow spat out as he narrowed his eyes at his human creator then added with a pleading look, "can we just get back to the training, please."

"Of course my son…after we're done for the day I'll talk to you about protection during…" Gerald was cut short.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Shadow said through gritted teeth as he glared daggers at Gerald, a light blush on his muzzle.

"So what's next?" Sonic asked, trying to change the very embarrassing and somewhat awkward subject.

"Well I want to know how far Shadow can teleport but we need to know this world first, at least we know he can…I guess it's attack next…we can try to re-create what you did in the training room back on the ARK with that robot using the power from the real emerald." Gerald replied then added as he heard his stomach, "But I think maybe we should get some breakfast."

"Good idea." Sonic agreed with a thumbs up and nudged Shadow a little to prompt him.

"Yeah great idea." Shadow grumbled with a frown looking away from everyone.

"Aw come on Shadow we were only teasing." Maria grabbed him into a cuddle.

"Humph, didn't sound like teasing." Shadow muttered to himself as he returned the hug.

"Morning everyone." Tails greeted as he entered the kitchen, noticed the chaos emerald on the floor and picked it up, putting it on the kitchen counter then he looked over at Sonic with a puzzled look adding, "Sonic it's not like you to be up before 8."

"Yeah true but when you share a room with a grumpy hedgehog who refuses to get up and had to be literally dragged out of bed by his creator, making some choice complaints about it, it was hard not to stay awake…that and I was curious about this chaos energy training Gerald had organised for Shad's." Sonic explained with his trademark grin.

"It's Shadow." Shadow pointed out as he glared playfully at Sonic.

"Yeah I know you love the little pet name Shad's." Sonic teased with a hint of a challenge in his eyes.

"Faker" Shadow resorted childishly, smirking at Sonic's surprised look.

"Faker…you're the faker not me." Sonic resorted back as he and Shadow were face to face now.

"Me? I'm technically older then you so that makes you the faker…I don't blame you, I do after all look awesome. Why wouldn't you want to look like me?" Shadow smirked playfully.

"I'll make you eat those words and anyway you travelled forward in time which doesn't count Shad's…you're probably only a year or two younger." Sonic matter-of-fact said, one hand on his hip and the other pointing at Shadow's slightly angered look.

"He does have a point…not counting the years we have leaped forward you are only 2 years old." Maria announced with a now nervous smile as Shadow shot her a, you-should-be-on-my-side look.

"How cute, baby Shadow thinks he's all grown up…Ahhh!" Sonic exclaimed jokingly then got a shock when Shadow had pounced onto him and both wrestled on the kitchen floor.

Gerald sighed and grabbed a struggling Shadow off of Sonic before he could do any damage to the blue hedgehog and vice versa. Shadow glared as Sonic as he was placed in a chair around the table then as soon as the Professor removed his hold on Shadow, Shadow leaped towards Sonic again.

"I'll show you what a baby can do." Shadow spat with anger.

"So you admit you're a baby." Sonic replied with a grin.

"Grrr…" Shadow cried out in frustration but was once again lifted off of Sonic by Gerald.

Gerald sat Shadow onto his lap to keep his enraged son from biting Sonic's head off, keeping a firm grip on him as he struggled. Shadow eventually gave up and sat nicely on his creators lap with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his muzzle, every now and again narrowing his eyes over at Sonic who did the same in return but in a more playful manner.

"Bless, their first fight." Maria called out, breaking the silence in the kitchen.

"First fight…ok what did we miss?" Michael asked as he and Jason entered the kitchen and both looking at the two hedgehogs that were engaged in a stare off to the death.

"Oh nothing much, basically grandpa caught them kissing then they got into a little fight about who was a faker and who was older to not deserve that title." Maria summed up with a sweet smile as the two sat down looking a little confused.

"Yes basically and Shadow keeps leaping to bite Sonic's head off so he's sitting on my lap until, he can calm down enough to not retaliate." Gerald added then looked at the creature on his lap at the last few words to his sentence.

"Not my fault every one wants to start on me this morning." Shadow resorted in a muttered tone, now looking away from Sonic and onto the table, glaring at one spot.

"So the Ultimate LifeForm is gay who would have thought." Jason teased playfully.

"I. Am. Not. Gay." Shadow stated with narrowed eyes then added in an enlightened tone and smile, "I still find females attractive, I just so happen to be attracted to that blue moron over there too."

"Hay I resent that." Sonic frowned a little at being called a moron.

"I'm sure you resent a lot of things…faker." Shadow smirked playfully as he glanced over to the blue hero.

"Now, now don't start this again otherwise you can skip breakfast and I'll put you through this chaos training without any breaks." Gerald seriously announced down at Shadow.

"Humph…fine whatever…can I get down please Professor?" Shadow asked calmly then added, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure but if you start just remember my earlier threat." Gerald warned as he helped Shadow off his lap then got up to make a start on breakfast.

Shadow walked out causally, heading to the bathroom upstairs. Upon entry he closed and locked the door, sliding down so he was sitting on the floor. Sighing he pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them tightly as he rested his head on his knees with closed eyes. A tear fell from the corner of his eye as he felt an uneasy presence deep within himself and he knew his father, Black Doom, was close to reaching where he was, either that or he was trying to contact him somehow.

"I don't want to be a mindless puppet, I need to hurry up and train…maybe skipping breakfast wouldn't be such a bad idea." Shadow whispered to himself then wiping his eyes, getting up, unlocking the door and leaving the bathroom.

 **(Yay the sonadow part _finally_ starts, thanks for reading and please tell me your thoughts on the story so far...next chap will be up soon.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Shadow slowly entered the kitchen with a sad expression looking down at the floor.

"Shadow what's the matter my son?" Gerald asked after he sipped his tea.

"I'm going to skip breakfast and practice my chaos spears…I'll be outside if you need me." Shadow announced then left the kitchen and walked out of the front door.

"Shadow…I'll go talk to him." Sonic said getting up.

"Take the emerald just in case, you never know when Eggman might show up." Tails suggested with a smile.

Sonic nodded then grabbed the emerald, placed it in his quills then zoomed off after Shadow, who was a little away from the house. Shadow stood still with eyes closed while frowning deeply in concentration…that was until Sonic broke it.

"Shadow what's the matter, you can tell me?" Sonic asked with a sincere tone, gently placing a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"I can feel him, sense him getting closer and closer." Shadow admitted in a sad tone then whipped around to face Sonic, tears in his eyes as he added, "I don't want to be a mindless puppet."

"Oh Shadow…come here." Sonic offered to give Shadow a comforting hug as the tears left the dark ones eyes.

Shadow threw himself into the hug and tightened his grip on Sonic a little. Sonic didn't mind much, it didn't feel strange like when Amy did this to him. He could feel his fur dampening from Shadow's tears as they continued to stay like this for a moment or two.

"You know Shadow we should do something to keep your mind off of him coming for you." Sonic suggested with a devious grin.

Shadow gave Sonic a dry and disturbed look when he broke the hug, wiping the tears away also.

"Oh no nothing like that…I was thinking of a race…you need to practice on your speed right?" Sonic corrected the others thoughts on what he meant.

"Right of course you meant a race…I would but I really think I should wait until I know this place better…maybe if my alien father doesn't turn up for me and destroy anything then sure. I'll hold you to that offer…it would be nice to race someone who could challenge my speed." Shadow replied with a semi happy smile.

"I know exactly what you mean…but yeah definitely, lets pencil each other in for….next month then, yes?" Sonic grinned as he faked the movements of getting a diary out and pencil, doing the actions of writing something down also.

Shadow rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Sonic, playfully grinning at him. Amusement sparkled in Shadows eyes as he watched Sonic stick out his tongue and cross his arms over his chest.

"Well now that's sorted can I please concentrate… I need to have total silence…or I could use you as target practice." Shadow smirked with more amusement as Sonic backed up a little.

"That's alright I heard what happened to that training robot…you carry on, I'll just sit over here far away from any possible hits." Sonic nervously said as he backed away further.

"Thought as much…now here goes nothing." Shadow softly said as he closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

It happened in slow motion for Sonic as he witnessed a bright yellow light appear in Shadow's hand, it bended into a long spear like shape. He watched as Shadow lifter his hand up and chucked the energy in his hand towards a tree in the far distance by a simple flick of the wrist. It hit the tree at full force and the tree exploded with an ear piecing screech as some of the wood flew up high, on fire, and extinguishing before hitting the ground below.

"That is a powerful attack." Sonic thought as he could only just sit and stare at the now inflamed tree.

Well half inflamed tree, most of the tall and large oak tree was blown up into small pieces.

"That's odd…my attack this time seems much stronger." Shadow said in shock then a hand touched his shoulder.

"That might have something to do with either travelling into the future or the chaos emerald in Sonic's quills." Gerald announced to his creation, having also witnessed the attack on the poor tree.

"So what you're saying is I'm drawing power from the chaos emerald from all the way over there or during the freak chaos control I did, I've matured the fast way." Shadow concluded as he looked over his shoulder at his human creator.

"Maybe, before we continue we should do some tests to see if we are correct…that way we can determine where we need to start in your training so it wont be too dangerous for you or 'anything' else." Gerald suggested calmly as he looked into calculating red iris'.

"Maybe you are right…but then again when it comes to me, when are you ever wrong, not including Black Doom off course." Shadow agreed as he turned to walk back inside with Gerald and Sonic.

They entered only to find everyone glued to the living room window, staring at the tree.

"Don't tell me you all saw that?" Shadow asked nervously, not wanting to scare anyone.

The truth was he was a little scared himself but dared not show it.

"Sorry but come on that was way passed cool…I mean that poor tree." Maria replied with excitement in her blue eyes then as she had funny looks her way she soon changed them into a somewhat concerned look for the oak tree.

"Right…yeah, poor tree." Shadow rolled his eyes sarcastically as he sat on the sofa, Sonic sitting next to him.

"Well it was a little cool…just remind me not to majorly tick you off in the future." Sonic said a little nervously.

Shadow smirked as he closed his eyes, feeling glad nobody was scared of him or changed their opinion of him. Shadow suddenly gasped and stood up straight. Everyone watched in concern as Shadow's eyes glassed over as he, what Gerald alone knew, was being contacted by Black Doom, having witnessing it before obviously. It happened to be true when a blue like visible aura appeared around Shadow's body.

 **"Shadow where are you…you are not on earth but I sense you are close?"** Black Dooms deep voice filled Shadow's mind and sounding a little concerned.

"I'm on a planet called Mobius…we travelled here via chaos control from the past." Shadow said emotionlessly as he stared into nothing while Black Doom spoke to him using a telepathic wave link.

 **"I will scan your mind for any clues as to how to get to you then I will come to you."** Black Doom replied in a semi seriously tone.

Shadow wobbled and allowed his eyes to roll to the back of his head, falling into the sofa asleep. Black Doom looking through the memories for clues to his sons location. When he got the information he required, what little it was, Black Doom stopped searching.

 **"Shadow I know where you are and I'm coming, I will reach you in approximately 2 months. Good bye for now."** Doom announced then left Shadows mind.

Shadow once again gasped sitting up and blinking a few times. He looked at everyone starting at him and frowned a little, not liking this sort of attention.

"We have 2 months before _daddy_ comes here." Shadow muttered avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah and who's fault is that, you're the one who told him where you were." Sonic said also frowning with arms crossed.

"No I did not hedgehog." Shadow spat out not realising he had giving his location up to his alien father.

"Yes you did Shadow…he did his mind control thing on you and you told him where you were." Gerald pointed out with a sad expression.

"Damn it all, I hate it when he does that." Shadow admitted with crossed arms and with a glare pointed at no one in particular.

"He's done it before?" Tails asked in curiosity.

"No…well kind of but I was a little aware the first time…but this time I guess Black Doom was using his full strength to reach me, that or he too has grown stronger. He did take the long way round where as I took the short cut." Shadow said as he tapped his finger on his chin in thought as he spoke.

"Yes Black Doom made a point in demonstrating his link to Shadow the day we awakened him.

"Yeah made me bow and call him master…" Shadow added with a slight shiver at how powerless he was to his alien creator.

"Anyway lets do those tests…Shadow you don't mind if Tails assists us?" Gerald asked his creation.

"Why you asking me for? I don't have a say in anything." Shadow grumpily announced with an unhappy look, standing up as he spoke.

"Shadow…" Gerald was interrupted before he could even say anything else.

"I am the creation you the creator. You can do with me what ever you chose and involve who you like…I don't have any rights…I do as I'm told and that's all there is to it." Shadow explained seriously then broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my chaos your faces…priceless…I totally needed a laugh." Shadow laughed so hard he had to wrap his arms around his torso to steady himself and tears of joy filled the corners of his eyes.

Everyone's shocked and stunned looks were just too much to not laugh at.

"Shadow…that was pretty good…respect." Sonic grinned happily as he lightly fist bumped Shadow's upper arm.

"I know right, anyway sure, shall we ladies…" Shadow agreed then walked towards the lab entrance, wiping a tear away as he did.

"Sometimes I think I gave him too much freewill and lack of respect." Gerald muttered with a small frown at being called a lady but walked to the lab anyway.

"I heard that Professor but I do agree." Shadow called out grinning as he descended down the stairs.

"Shadow if you agree we could always rectify that." Jason teased as he reached the bottom step.

"We could but then again would you all still care about me as much as you do?" Shadow said jumping up onto the table smiling in triumph.

"Suppose you're right…for once ." Michael agreed as he stood next to Tails by the computer.

"What do you mean for once…Ahhh…Sonic that is uncharted territory not needing any attention right now." Shadow glared at Sonic, who flicked his tail and looking very amused with his actions on him.

"What can I say I'm an explorer ready for an adventure in these so called uncharted areas." Sonic winked seductively, making Shadow's muzzle turn a light shade of red.

"I never thought I would see the day that Shadow could be silenced by a few words." Maria announced her presence, smiling widely with a small level of teasing glee, having seen and heard what the two hedgehog's were doing and saying.

"Humph." Shadow turned away with his arms crossed and closed his eyes, face a little more redder.

"You are such a girl Shad's." Sonic announced as he jumped next to him on the table.

"I AM NOT A GIRL, I DON'T HAVE GIRL PARTS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Shadow shouted in anger as he glared hatefully at Sonic.

"Yes you do, inside of your body anyway." Maria muttered under her breath with an unnoticeable snigger.

"Whoa there Shadow…man I think I'm deaf now…oh come on I was only kidding." Sonic softly said when Shadow just continued to glare making Sonic a little uncomfortable.

Gerald sighed and just got to work with measuring Shadow's inner chaos field levels. He put suctions pads all over Shadow that were linked to a machine that reads chaos energy, that Tails happened to have lying around. Shadow suddenly felt a little drained and started to slouch forward but Sonic had caught him before he fell.

"Lay him down this will take a little while…in order to measure the level of chaos Shadow has we need to extract some, which will cause him to feel drowsy and lacking some energy." Gerald explained as he and Jason sorted out some syringes for blood testing.

Michael and Tails were keeping a close eye on the computer screen that was showing the progress and soon the results. Maria and Sonic had left, feeling a little board and went to chill outside. Jason was beside a now sleeping Shadow and was cleaning his wrist for the blood test to be done while Gerald was next to him waiting to administer said test.

"The test is complete professor, it should take about 10-15 minutes for the results." Tails announced cheerfully as he looked over to the one he addressed.

"Excellent news…I hope Shadow doesn't wake up just yet…he doesn't think much to what I'm about to do." Gerald replied with a hint of nervousness.

"Just be quick and he shouldn't feel a thing." Jason advised as he readied himself just in case Shadow did awaken, while also removing the suction pads.

Gerald nodded then got to work, the long thin needle entered Shadow's wrist vain and soon blood was extracted and filled up the syringe in the professors hand. Shadow muttered something in his sleep and Gerald swore it was something on the lines of 'get that needle out or I'll chaos control you to hell' but that was just his nervousness playing up in his mind…he hoped. The deed was done and Shadow was given a small bandage on his wrist to stop any bleeding.

"I'll just go and analyse Shadow's blood test for any abnormalities. Come Jason I will also need a second opinion." Gerald announced then walked over to the microscope with his assistant following closely.

After 5 minutes, Shadow stretched and sat up on the table, feeling a little refreshed. He looked around at the brainiacs in the lab wondering if they would noticed if he got up. Shrugging his shoulders he dropped down onto his feet and slowly walked over to the two at the computer. Frowning as it was scanning for results, he then crept over to the two humans at the microscope. He's frown deepened as they were too busy looking into the magnifying device and writing stuff down.

"Maybe they wont notice if I go." Shadow thought then turned for the stairs, walked then froze.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gerald announced as he glanced over to where Shadow was meant to be then around the room until Shadow was in sight.

"Well you all seemed busy so I honestly didn't think anyone would noticed if I left." Shadow turned to look at his human father indifferently.

"The results are almost done but the tests are not…how about a scan." Gerald grinned at Shadow's shocked look.

"Oh please no. I don't want to see what I have down there…it's degrading and not to mention embarrassing." Shadow complained as he made himself move back to the table.

"What was it you said earlier, I'm the creator you the creation…now lay down while Jason and I get the equipment set up." Gerald smiled triumphantly.

"Karma hates me." Shadow muttered as he did as he was asked then added, "why do you even have a machine that can scan someone's insides Tails?"

"I originally built it to detect any unwanted objects or internal bleeding in someone…Sonic doesn't really like hospitals." Tails explained with a slightly nervous smile.

"I for one don't blame him." Shadow thought as he laid on the examination table.

 **(Thanks for reading and I do hope you will review and tell me your thoughts. Next chap will be up soon so until then...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Meanwhile outside the house, Sonic and Maria were sitting on the grass outside the front door just enjoying the spring air when about 5 minutes passed. Out of nowhere a pink blur tackled Sonic, making him fall onto his back. Amy had decided to show up and squeeze her hero into a tight embrace.

"Oh Sonic it's been too long since we last saw each other." Amy said as she squeezed the poor blue hedgehog caught in her grip.

"C-can't…b-breath…" Sonic complained as his lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

Amy gasped and let go, watching Sonic gasp for that much needed gas that kept his heart pumping. Sonic then stood up when Amy backed away a little. Amy then noticed the blonde human getting up and standing next to Sonic and looked at her.

"Hello I'm Amy, Sonic's girlfriend and you are?" Amy greeted with a suspicious look.

"You're Sonic's girlfriend but I thought…" Maria started to say but Sonic cut her short.

"Amy is NOT my girlfriend, we are just friends…she forgets that I'm gay, remember Amy?" Sonic corrected his pink hedgehog friend.

"Sure you are my love…I haven't once seen you kiss a boy or even hang around with a boy that isn't your friend." Amy resorted with a grin.

"Yes I have…you just haven't met him yet…this is Maria Robotnik…yep she's from the past nd a different world, travelled by a freak chaos control my _boyfriend_ did." Sonic announced all smug like.

"So you are both dating." Maria asked with a happy smile.

"Well I'm not sure if Shadow would agree with that but I do know he's very interested in me." Sonic admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Where is this Shadow then?" Amy asked with an unhappy look.

"He's in the lab being tested on." Sonic answered but then got a little suprise as someone spoke.

"Correction I was in the lab being tested on…who is the pink annoyance." Shadow announced himself with arms crossed and frowning a little darkly towards Amy.

Yep he saw and heard everything. He saw her run up to Sonic and embraced him tightly and heard her call him hers…that didn't go down well with the Ultimate LifeForm.

"Shadow be nice…this is Amy, Sonics…" Maria went to say but once again was interrupted.

"I'm Sonic's girlfriend and you are?" Amy said as she glared hatefully at Shadow.

"I'm Shadow Robotnik, the Ultimate LifeForm and Sonic's boyfriend." Shadow replied with an equal amount of hatred for the pink annoyance.

"Come on guys please don't fight." Sonic asked but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"If you're his boyfriend prove it…kiss him." Amy said with an amused grin.

"I don't have to prove anything to the likes of you." Shadow spat out with arms still crossed.

"Thought as much…so Sonic my love where are we going on our date?" Amy smiled happily at her hero then gasped in shock as she witnessed something she really didn't want to see.

Shadow had swallowed his pride and stepped forward, gently moved Sonic to face him. He lent forward and closed the gap between them both. The kiss turned into a passionate bond within seconds, so much so they lost themselves within it. Maria put her hands on her cheeks with awe while Amy's jaw dropped in shock and surprise. The kiss was broke by the one who started it.

"I think I'm getting better at doing that." Shadow whispered with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah way to kill the moment. I would have preferred to hear a 'I love you' rather then that." Sonic teased with a dry look.

"What makes you think I don't love you?" Shadow questioned as he tilted his head slightly, then smirked at Sonics reaction.

"…do you?" Sonic asked in hope then thought to himself, "because I love you."

"Yeah hate to break up the lovey dovey moment but I kind of came here for a reason other then a date which now will never happen." Amy announced, dragging the two lovers away from each others gaze and onto her.

"And what might that be Amy?" Sonic asked curiously as he and Shadow stood side by side and holding hands.

"Well Miss Vanilla is going away for a while and needs someone to look after Cream and Cheese…I can't do it because I'm also going away for a few days in the week and so she wanted me to ask you." Amy informed the blue hero.

"Sure not a problem they can stay here…how long for?" Sonic agreed before asking.

"A fortnight." Amy grinned as Sonic's shocked reaction.

"Two weeks…your kidding…well I did just say yes, we'll figure something out." Sonic replied after the shock was over with.

"Oh great, I'll go and let them know and drop Cream and Cheese off later this evening." Amy cheerfully said then waved a good bye to all but Shadow, he just got a glare.

When Amy was out of sight, Sonic sighed a big sigh of relief.

"That could have gone better." Sonic said as he looked at Shadow with annoyance.

"What…I was just…you know what forget it…I'm going back to find out the results of those tests, why don't you run after your girlfriend." Shadow teleported out of sight with a sad yet annoyed expression.

"Sonic you can't blame Shadow for his reaction, he was just protecting what he believes is his…not that I'm saying you're his property or anything…sorry this is coming out all wrong." Maria tried to explain but was getting in a muddle.

"Relax Maria, I get where you're coming from. I'll give him some space before I have a talk with Mr hormones." Sonic joked with a grin, making Maria laugh lightly.

Back in the lab Shadow had appeared at the perfect time.

"Shadow your results are just about done, take a seat while we go though them and let you know." Gerald said with excitement as he saw Shadow appear.

"Sure whatever…" Shadow indifferently replied then did as he was told, taking a seat on the table.

"Is everything alright Shadow?" Gerald asked as he watched Shadow lazily slouch on the table.

"I met this pink hedgehog called Amy…it didn't go very well." Shadow replied a little depressingly, not looking over at his creator.

"Oh just ignore her Shadow…she will soon get the hint." Tails reassured the black and red hedgehog, knowing exactly why the Ultimate LifeForm was suddenly in a depressive state.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders indifferently and looked down with drooped ears. Gerald sat beside his hedgehog son and pulled him into a side hug in which Shadow excepted, resting his head on the professor upper arm/shoulder.

"Professor Gerald, Shadow, the results are in and it seem that your body Shadow has aged to accommodate the time leap we did, so this means you are 60 years stronger." Michael explained the results as best as he could.

"Would that also explain why Maria was cured…because the chaos control aged me by 60 years?" Shadow calmly questioned as he stayed relaxed within the professors side hug.

"You know that could be the only reason to it, you were created to cure her, your body aged and matured by 60 years…but it doesn't matter as to how it happened, it happened and it was a miracle in itself." Michael replied with a smile.

"Does this mean I'm the oldest instead of the youngest?" Shadow asked a little cheerfully as he broke the hug and looking at the scientists.

"Yes and no…yes because your body aged due to the chaos control to accommodate the time leap and no because you haven't lived for 60 years…you're still the youngest." Gerald explained to Shadow.

"So I can't call rank…damn it all." Shadow cursed with a grin.

"No you can't." Gerald ruffled Shadow's head, messing up his fur a little.

"Dad…you know I hate that…I mean professor." Shadow corrected himself as he flattened his head fur.

"I do not mind if you call me dad…after all I did create you and I'm currently raising you." Gerald stated with a warm smile, always dreamed of the day Shadow would refer him as dad or father.

"Oh, ok then…if you don't mind." Shadow happily agreed as he swung his dangled legs to and fro lightly.

"I just had a thought, how come no one else aged like I did?" Shadow asked with a puzzled expression, still swinging his legs happily.

"Guess that is one of the mysteries of chaos control or because your body channels chaos energy and can produce it, you were the only one effected. Good job you are immortal or you could have ended up looking rather old." Gerald replied with a teasing grin towards the end of his sentence, earning himself an unimpressed frown from Shadow.

Suddenly the lab shook a little as if there was a minor earthquake, causing everyone to panic slightly.

"Shadow a little help up here, Sonic's in trouble!" Maria called down into the lab.

Shadow stoop up and vanished in a bright light and reappeared beside a heavily breathing Sonic. Shadow looked up at the noise of someone laughing evilly.

"Mmwhahahaha….what do we have here another pincushion for me to? Where did he go? Ahhh! What the?" Eggman said in a mixture of emotions and expressions as he witnessed Shadow come onto the scene, disappear then reappear in front of him, growling fiercely at him while Shadow grabbed at his clothes with both hands, pulling him up close to the black and red hedgehog enraged face.

"Shadow calm down…Professor G tell your creation to back down before he kills Eggman, he isn't listening to me!" Sonic shouted out to the aged scientist as he saw him approach the front door with the others closely behind.

"Shadow Robotnik…unhand him at once!" Gerald shouted with a thick level of firmness.

Shadow flinched slightly at his name being called out, he slowly let go of the person he had a hold of and then frowned darkly as his warning to the large man. He vanished via chaos control and reappeared next to Gerald, grumbling some choice words about how he hated being ordered about in such a way that it reminded him of GUN.

"Gerald…Gerald Robotnik…grandfather is that you?" Eggman asked in a hopeful tone then moved his egg mobile down closer to the one he addressed.

"Y-yes…calm down Shadow…yes that is me…ah yes I see the resemblance, my grandson you say…it's nice to meet you but I do protest the whole world domination thing." Gerald placed a hand on Shadow as he spoke to the being claming to be a relative of his.

"This is way weird…I can't believe you're here alive and in front of me…so this hedgehog is yours?" Eggman said with glee then pointed his finger down at Shadow, who growled in distaste at being referred to as property.

"That is correct, I created Shadow. He is a biologically engineered hedgehog, the Ultimate LifeForm, immortal and can never age physically." Gerald announced proudly with a smile.

"I see, interesting…could I borrow him for a moment?" Eggman asked pleadingly as he looked at Gerald.

"No you damn well can't borrow me." Shadow protested with his arms crossed and eyes glaring dangerously at the Robotnik floating in front of him.

"He talks…a minor flaw I suppose." Eggman replied with an evil grin as he concocted plans in his mind, using this new creature to carry out said plans.

"I'm declining your request…Shadow is a living being and will not be used to aid you in any plans of world domination." Gerald stated as he moved Shadow behind himself in a protective manner.

"Very well then I shall take my leave." Eggman turned and zoomed up and out of sight very quickly.

"Oh great another crazed villain who wants to use me for their selfish needs." Shadow complained in a slightly low tone.

"Cheer up Shad's it's not all that bad…scratch that it is but Egghead is a breeze." Sonic tried to cheer him up but was failing badly.

"Oh I feel so much better." Shadow sarcastically said rolling his eyes a little.

"Knew you would." Sonic replied with a playful wink and thumbs up.

Shadow didn't say anything to that and just walked away in a hump. Sonic sighed and chased after him as he was slowly disappearing out of sight. Gerald looked in the direction and sighed sadly, he did not intend for his creation to have a bad reputation. Shadow was supposed to be a symbol of hope and maybe one day he would protect the world from harm, not be forced in destroying it.

"Grandpa it will be ok…Shadow will do what he always does. Rise above the problem and stand up for what's right." Maria said softly as she held his hand with a smile.

"Ah that is very true my dear." Gerald smiled thinking to himself, "My sweet Maria you always know how to cheer up an old fool like me."

"Shadow wait up will ya…what if you get lost?" Sonic called out then when Shadow suddenly stopped it caused him to bump into Shadow.

"What do you want Sonic?" Shadow turned around and asked with an emotionless tone.

"I just wanted to talk but I can see you're too busy being a big grump." Sonic shot back with a frown.

Shadow just turned in the direction he was going and carried on walking until he was grabbed by the wrist.

"Shadow please what is bothering you? You can tell me." Sonic softly asked as he walked around Shadow so he could stand in front of him to prevent him from walking off again.

"I'm tired of others who think I'm an instrument of death and destruction, a weapon to be used at their disposal. First Black Doom, then GUN and now Eggman…who else will only see my chaotic abilities and not the living being I am. To hell with it I might as well bloody become what they want, a mindless weapon." Shadow stated a little in despair, looking down to the ground.

Sonic lifted Shadow's chin so they could see eye to eye, he smiled warmly at the powerful being he loved. Sonic caressed Shadow's cheek with his gloved hand then pulled Shadow in for a small peck on the lips then held onto both of Shadow hands in his.

"You may hold a hell of a lot of power but the best thing about you is that you use it to help others…that's what separates you from being a weapon, so don't ever think you should just fall to your knees and obey the monsters that want to use you for their selfish desires...that and I'll dump your ass if you do." Sonic said grinning towards the end of his little pet talk.

"…you'll finish what we have? Well if that isn't the encouragement one needs to turn evil, I don't know what is." Shadow joked playfully, feeling a little happier now.

"Charming Shadow very charming." Sonic rolled his eyes then pulled Shadow in for a kiss.

"Well Amy said you had a boyfriend but I never imagined to catch you in the act." Rouge said as she watched the two break apart and looked annoyed at being caught, again.

"Hello Rouge what is it that you want or were you just seeing if Amy said was true…if that's the case then you have your proof." Sonic said with an annoyed tone as he watched Rouge jump down from the tree branch she was standing on then walk closer to him and Shadow.

"Hi I'm Shadow it's nice to meet you…Rouge was it?" Shadow took Rouge's hand and placed a kiss upon then back of it being all gentleman like on her.

"My aren't we the charmer…Shadow." Rouge replied with a slight seductive look.

"Well my boyfriend doesn't think so." Shadow threw a playful look to Sonic who was looking a little jealous.

"I can tell we're going to get along like a house on fire." Rouge battered her eyelids at the dark hedgehog.

"That I do believe we will." Shadow smirked in a flirtatious way.

"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" Sonic asked feeling outraged at his boyfriends behaviour.

"Doesn't feel good does it Sonic…now you know how I felt when you and Amy were, shall we say, together earlier." Shadow shot back with a devious smirk on his muzzle then started to walk again, but this time back to the house, waving a bye to Rouge.

"Got you good didn't he blue." Rouge said as she waved Shadow a good bye.

"Yeah I guess…but he's mine you hear me Rouge…mine." Sonic narrowed his eyes as he said that.

"Relax I don't go for hedgehogs." Rouge assured with a grin.

"True you tend to go for red, hot headed echidnas that spends all day and night guarding a giant green glowie rock." Sonic grinned then ran away before Rouge could kick him all the way back to the house.

"I will never understand hedgehogs…now about that red hot headed echidna and said gem…" Rouge flew off high into the air, smirking deviously.

 **(Another chapter done and thanks for reading and i do hope you enjoyed theread. Let e know if you did or not by reviewing. Next chapter will be up soon so until then...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Sonic ran passed Shadow, who was only just reaching the house, then skidded to a stop by the open front door. Sonic smiled as he watched his boyfriend walk up to him, gave him a nod then entered the house. Sonic followed then linked Shadow's arm to guide him to their shared bedroom.

"You tired or something?" Shadow had asked as the door was kicked shut by Sonic's foot.

"No but every time we get alone time we can't do this…" Sonic seductively grinned as he lightly pushed Shadow onto the bed then climbed on top of him.

"Sonic!" Shadow said in shock as he fell onto the bed and being pinned down by his boyfriend.

"You smell divine Shadow." Sonic whispered seductively as he sniffed Shadow's fur with a hungry look.

"Sonic what are you..." Shadow was unable to finish as his lips were suddenly connected to the blue one on top of him.

Shadow was shocked at how Sonic roamed his hand over his body as the kiss became too heated to think. His only thoughts were how good Sonic felt and how wonderful he tasted, in fact Shadow's internal instincts took over and he wrapped a leg around Sonic's waist, pulling him down further causing their bodies to grind a little. Sonic gasped a little at the sudden submissive move his partner had just done and moaned into the kiss as their bodies grinded as one. The kiss was broke and they looked into each others lustful gaze.

"I want you Sonic." Shadow whispered as he caressed Sonic cheek with his gloved hand.

"And I want you too..." Sonic whispered back then re-connected their lips.

Down stairs in the lab Gerald was going through some of the chemical test results he did with Shadow blood and had a good look at the scan results. Gerald nearly fainted from what he was seeing and the way the chemicals reacted with Shadow's blood. Gerald grabbed a sedative, shoved it in his lab coat, being careful of the sharp point, and rushed out of the lap in search for Shadow.

"Grandpa what's the matter?" Maria asked as she witnessed Gerald rush out of the lab in a panic and almost tripped on the rug by the front door.

"I need to find Shadow do you know where he is?" Gerald replied in a panicky voice.

"He and Sonic went up stairs…I think they wanted to be alone." Maria sweetly answered with a smile.

"Oh no…SHADOW, SONIC. STOP!" Gerald shouted as he ran up the stairs and towards the room Shadow and Sonic were sharing.

"Grandpa!" Maria called out, following up after him.

Gerald barged the door opened only to find Sonic and Shadow ruthlessly kissing and getting ready for the main event. Sonic was on top of a submissive Shadow, with Shadow pulling Sonic on him, clawing at him and non-verbally begging him to start mating with him. Gerald was at a loss of what to do, he needed to stop this. He launched himself forward and pushed Sonic off Shadow, causing Sonic to fall onto the floor besie the bed in confusion and Gerald on top of Shadow who was becoming angry as being interrupted from mating.

"What the hell is going on…professor G what gives?" Sonic sat up and looked at the old scientist in puzzlement.

"Get off me dad, I need him now." Shadow protested in slight anger, lust still visible in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Shadow…" Gerald pulled the needle out of his lab coat and injected the enforced sleep serum into his son.

Shadow gasped as he felt the needle and tried to break free from underneath his human father but the sedative was working fast on him and soon ceased all actions, closing his eyes to sleep.

"Grandpa that wasn't very nice, they were only showing how much they cared about one another." Maria said with her hands on her hips and frowning at her grandfathers action.

"We were what now?" Sonic asked in confusion as he stood up and looked at a now standing Gerald for answers.

"You were both engaged in a lead up to mating…I stopped you both before things went too far to prevent." Gerald looked over to Sonic who was looking very shocked and scared.

"How…how can that be? I don't remember doing anything like that." Sonic said as he looked at a sleeping Shadow then back at the professor.

"Grandpa what's going on?" Maria asked as she entered the room and sat on the bed.

"I was going through the chemical test results I did with Shadow's blood and taking a look at the scan results and found something abnormal…well to put it bluntly Shadow has been giving off a sent that it seems only you can smell Sonic…I suppose Shadow being extremely attracted to you triggered it off or something…anyway where was I, ah yes, to signify he was ready to mate and reproduce…his hormones are out of whack and fully developed now so it was only a matter of time really." Gerald explained trying to do so, so he was understood.

"Is Shadow aware of this?" Sonic asked not looking very happy at his partner.

"No he isn't…I think he inherited this from Black Doom combined with hedgehog DNA from Earth and bang, mating season for the Ultimate LifeForm." Gerald answered truthfully with a small smile as he made a somewhat guess on how his hedgehog son had a mating season.

"But shouldn't he be, I don't know how to put this but well, with a female if it's like mating season for him." Sonic asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well yes and no…if he became attracted to a female and not you then yes he would pursuit her and want to mate with her…since he's attracted to you and you're a male then I guess he becomes the female…but don't ever let him know I said that." Gerald tried to explain not really sure himself.

"So it has something to do with the fact he fell for me and he has the tools to grow what I can sow." Sonic grinned cheerfully as he replied.

"That's a good way of putting it." Gerald agreed.

"So I will become a babysitter…ok ok not just right now I get it." Maria smiled nervously as both Sonic and Gerald looked at her dryly.

"Yeah it is all nice to know I do actually have an opportunity to be a dad…just not right now thanks." Sonic said as he looked at Maria, smiling slightly.

"I also don't believe Shadow is ready for such a huge step in his life either…I think I might have to sort out something to control these raging hormones of his." Gerald announced as he looked at his sleeping creation.

Gerald then smiled before walking out of the room, leaving Shadow to sleep of the strong sedation and headed back into the lab to get cracking on with these hormonal controlling serum. Maria looked over to Sonic who was now sitting on the end of the bed next to Maria.

"Sonic if it is any constellation, I think you both would make great parents one day." Maria smiled warmly at the blue being beside her.

"Really, you think so…might have to wait until this whole Black Doom business is over with and maybe at least have a few dinner dates…I wonder if Shadow would be open to marriage." Sonic replied then added, "I think I'd prefer if we were married first before creating a life with each other but it's cool if we are not."

"We did talk about marriage aboard the ARK…he seemed open to the concept but it was hard to tell if he would want to." Maria said as she looked back in her mind at the memory.

"It's all good to know…guess I'll have to **groom** him into it." Sonic winked playfully, grinning at his inside joke.

"That's a good one Sonic." Maria laughed a little.

Shadow at this moment started to mutter unknown words in his sleep, causing both human and hedgehog to look behind them.

"I wonder what he's saying?" Sonic whispered curiously as he watched his partner move to curl up on his right side.

"Have no idea but I bet he's talking about you." Maria said then added, "he's never spoke in his sleep in another language before."

"That would be a nice thought if it wasn't for this Black Doom feller. They're probably communicating right now." Sonic replied a little unhappily as Shadow once again spoke in an alien language.

Deep within Shadow's unconscious an image of Black Doom was visible and in front of Shadow's dream form. Shadow was slightly fearful of the sudden appearance of his alien father but tried very hard not to allow it to show. Clearly not aware that Black Doom could sense every emotion and feelings Shadow can express whenever Black Doom liked.

" **Shadow do not fear me for I am in no way going to hurt you. I could sense you were troubled in some way."** Black Doom reassured his hedgehog son.

"Right sure you were concerned. The only thing you're concerned about is if I'm in the right mental state to obey your every command, regardless of my emotions." Shadow spat out in slight anger as he crossed his arms over his chest while frowning deeply, trying to sound confident regardless of the slight fear he felt.

" **You act all tough but yet I sense fear within you at my presence. That is to be understanded of course. Most creatures have a level of fear for their biological parent, you are no different."** Doom announced with a level of calmness about him.

"You don't seem angry or enraged of my remark, I just imagined you would be more ruthless of such back chats." Shadow admitted in high confusion, still frowning while he dropped his arms to his sides.

" **There was a time I would have been but a near death experience has made me realise life is too unpredictable and fragile to concern myself with such anger towards others, especially my own flesh and blood."** Black Doom explained in a sincere tone towards his son.

"Sure and how do I know you're not trying to trick me? I know all about why you helped in my creation. I am not a tool to be used at anyone's disposal. I'm a living being with thoughts and feelings. I have a mind of my own and do not wish to be nothing but a mindless puppet, bound to do as you want." Shadow stated with that frown deepening ever so slightly.

" **Yes that may have been my plans for you long ago but not any more. I might not be able to convince you other wise but please keep this in mind that I do not wish for you to be under my control, so you would obey my every command, Shadow. I want you to live your life the way you want to…yet, I would very much like to be involved, to be, what do they say, a hands on dad? Anyway it is your choice and I will respect your wishes. If you don't want me to be apart of your life, I will cease in coming to you."** Black Doom said calmly, showing no signs of betrayal.

Shadow remained silent as he processed what was said to him in his mind. A faint smile formed on his lips as he made his decision.

"I would very much like you to be apart of my life so long as it has nothing to do with getting me to destroy anything or anyone." Shadow happily announced then added in a semi firm tone, "that includes collecting the Chaos Emeralds."

" **I assure you those plans are dead and long since buried my son. You have absolutely nothing to concern yourself about when I arrive in two months time. Infact it could even be less than that, we are making very good time in travelling to you."** Doom said calmly.

"We? What do you mean by we?" Shadow asked with a puzzled expression, feeling a little confused as he tilted his head to the left slightly.

" **Me and your brothers of course, granted they're not like you or look anything like you do but they are from me therefore they are your brothers."** Black Doom explained then receiving an 'oh' from Shadow.

"Cool I have brothers…am I the oldest?" Shadow asked hopefully.

" **Alas you are not, one of the youngest regardless of your recent time travel into the future, which I must say is very impressive and using a fake chaos emerald too, remarkable. I am very proud to call you my son"** Black Doom replied in a respective way.

"Damn I still can't pull rank…wait, you are?" Shadow replied with slight shock, a bigger smile appeared on his muzzle at that remark, then after a few seconds he added with concern, "you seem to be fading, is something wrong?"

" **Indeed I am Shadow…It seems our time together is coming to an end, you are waking up. Don't threat I will speak to you soon…good bye my child."** Black Doom explained then vanished before Shadow could say bye.

 **(Here we are and hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next one will be up soon and thanks for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts ok...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Back in the bedroom Shadow was groaning slightly then slowly opened his eyes to only shut them again.

"What's with the bright lights?" Shadow asked, not sure if he would get a reply.

Gerald was at his side, frozen on the spot with a needle halfway inserted into Shadow's upper arm as Shadow woke up. Yeah injecting and taking blood from the Ultimate LifeForm can be slightly dangerous, yet not in a physical way, especially when said actions were a surprise and not mentioned or explained.

"I need you to stay as still as you can Shadow." Gerald calmly and softly said as he then nervously began to continue to move the needle further in.

Shadow's eyes shot open wide as he realised what was being done to him.

"Ouch, what the? What are you injecting into me?" Shadow questioned in a not to happy tone, his expression a little dark looking.

"Hay Shad's relax will ya. It is for your own good…and mine for that matter." Sonic reassures then grinned at the threatening look Shadow was now giving him.

"There all done." Gerald announces, pulling the needle out of Shadow.

"This is wonderful, I go to sleep and have an absolutely wondrous surprise upon waking up. I am truly blessed to the core." Shadow laced his words with angry sarcasm.

"It was for your own-" Sonic started to repeat his previous words but was cut off.

"Yeah my own good. I heard you the first damn time, how would you know what's for my own good, you barely know me." Shadow spat out in high annoyance, feeling very groggy and not at all happy.

"Someone's grouchy this afternoon maybe you should go back to sleep, and I don't need the daggered eyes thank you very much. It's your own fault as to why you needed that injection in the first damn place." Sonic retaliated in the same annoyed tone, but not as strong as Shadows.

"My fault, how in chaos is it my fault?" Shadow asked with a frown as he slowly sat up.

"Now, now boys please don't start fighting." Gerald interrupted before things could get more heated, but was ignored.

"Well if you didn't start giving of a sent to signify you were ready to mate then you wouldn't have to have some hormone drug thingy injected inside of you." Sonic explained with a raised voice.

"What the hell are you talking about hedgehog did something happen to your IQ level while I was asleep because it sounds like it has dropped dramatically since I last spoke to you." Shadow said with an equally raised voice.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Sonic said back, raising his tone of voice slightly.

"It was an insult moron, it wasn't supposed to make sense." Shadow shouted back with rage, making Sonic growl with anger at once again being called a moron by his boyfriend.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Gerald shouted in which got both hedgehogs attention.

"Right now then…Shadow remember the tests I did on you earlier, well I discovered that you have been given off a chemical that only Sonic could smell. Him being your chosen mate, the chemical is telling him you're ready to mate and reproduce. So I made some hormone controlling serum to correct that and to keep your chemical hormones in balance, to stop any mating from happening." Gerald explained to his creation.

"And this is my fault how exactly?" Shadow asked as he glanced hatefully over to Sonic.

"It's your body that's why." Sonic answered back before Gerald could reply.

"Just because it is my body doesn't mean I have control over what it does…faker." Shadow spat out in high annoyance.

"Baby." Sonic shot then slightly backed away as Shadow went to leap at him.

Gerald managed to grab a hold of his creation before he could leap at Sonic and do some real harmful damage.

"Will you both give it a rest, please. Now this is not Shadow's fault, he is right he can't control what his body produces but we can keep it under control with the serum I've developed. Each injection will last up to 48 hours before needing another dose, miss a dose and you both risk the possibility of mating then conceiving." Gerald explained further as the two calmed down.

"Right fine, ok this is simple then just don't miss a dose. Got it." Sonic said in a more cheery tone.

"Great more injections, I thought all this was finally over and done with." Shadow grumbled as he was released from Gerald's hold.

"I know Shadow and I'm sorry but this will be an annual thing. I just need to calculate how long this mating season you have to go through lasts." Gerald sympathised with his son.

"Where's Maria I need to talk to her…alone if possible." Shadow asked as he got up out of the bed.

"What I'm not good enough to talk to any more…hay chill I was only joking around." Sonic said then put his hands up as Shadow gave him a dark and very dangerous look.

"She's in the kitchen." Gerald answered, receiving a nod from the Ultimate Lifeform as he left, silently yet quickly to his destination.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to her about he can't share with us?" Sonic asked after Shadow was long gone out of ear shot.

"I have no idea but usually she convinces him to share with me later, depending on the subject of course." Gerald answered as the two approached the bedroom door.

In the kitchen Maria was sitting up the table with Jason, drinking a cup of tea when Shadow entered, looking a little worried.

"Maria is it alright if I talk to you, i-in privet please?" Shadow asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"Sure. Come, lets sit outside." Maria said getting up and taking her mug with her as they both walked out of the house.

They walked a little away from the house to get a little extra privacy. They both sat in the shade under an apple tree. It was silent between them as they both listened to the gentle breeze blow through the leaves above them. That was until Shadow cleared his throat.

"B-Black Doom contacted me again as I was asleep earlier. He said…he said he doesn't want to make me into his mindless puppet or control me in any way. He wants me to live my life the way I want." Shadow admitted to his human sister nervously.

"Are you sure he isn't just trying to trick you. I mean I'm not sure if what he says can be trusted or truthful." Maria honestly replied softly.

"I thought that myself but…I don't know, he seemed genuine and very calm, not like when I first met him." Shadow explained as the nerves wore off.

"I see, so no anger or hatefulness." Maria asked next.

"No nothing like that, it was weird in a way, I even spoke to him in a disrespectful way and he just took it calmly." Shadow said with a faint smile.

"Really? From what I've heard from grandpa, Black Doom's a real tyrant and scary sounding but if he's changed for the better then well, that's good. It means you don't have to worry about him coming, taking over your mind and free will." Maria replied with a smile of her own.

"Yeah it is good. He said he wants to be involved in my life, be a hands on dad, as he put it." Shadow said as he looked down to the ground.

"So he's still coming here, just not to do anything destructive?" Maria asked as she looked over to her side.

"Yes. He's still coming to see me and no not to do anything he had planned years ago. He said those plans died long ago. I just don't know how the Professor will take this or whether or not to tell him yet." Shadow softly said in an almost saddened tone.

"Shadow, grandpa needs to know this, everyone needs to know this. Black Doom is still coming and everyone believes he's coming to take control of you and use you to destroy everything and everyone. It wouldn't be right holding this information back." Maria explained softly.

"Yeah I know. I just can't shake of the feeling that I'm betraying the Professor by wanting Black Doom in my life. He said I have brothers and I do want to meet them, is that so bad?" Shadow said feeling a little confused and guilty.

"You shouldn't feel guilty for wanting to know your biological family and I'm sure Grandpa will understand. Your curious about them and want to get to know them better, what child wouldn't want to know both their parents." Maria assured her hedgehog brother with a sympathetic tone and smile..

"Thank you Maria, you always know how to make me feel so much better. Right I need to talk to the Professor about this." Shadow said with a new found confidence yet his eyes betrayed how he truly felt inside, scared, truly scared.

"I'll come with you for moral support." Maria smiled warmly as she noticed the scared look in his eyes.

"I could do with that, thanks." Shadow smiled back.

They both stood up and walked back into the house to find Gerald. Maria dropped off her mug in the kitchen first then led the way to her grandfather.

Gerald was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed, as he now had nothing to do. Gerald couldn't get any proper data on how long Shadow would be experiencing mating season so he made sure there was enough serum for a month if need be. He had finished putting the hormone serum into the needles and kept them safe in a locked case that only he knew the combination to. He sighed as he started to relax and was almost asleep when he heard someone clearing their throat. Gerald opened his eyes lazily and looked at his two children in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" Gerald asked as he sat up a little and gave the two his full attention.

"Shadow has something important to talk to you about Grandpa…Shadow." Maria said then nudged Shadow a little to encourage him to talk.

"I really don't know how to put this. Please don't hate me." Shadow started, nervously looking away, rubbing his arm a little as the nerves kicked in at full force.

"There is nothing you could say or do that will cause me to hate you Shadow, now what's on your mind?" Gerald softly assured with a smile.

"I…I was contacted by Black Doom again, he says he will be here in less than two months. He also said he's plans for me have changed, that he no longer wants me to obey him but to instead live my life the way I choose. He doesn't care for the Chaos Emeralds or world destruction anymore and he wants to concentrate on being a dad to me." Shadow explained very nervously and became more so when Gerald said nothing, flattening his ears in fear and guilt.

"Grandpa this is good we don't have to worry about him controlling Shadow and making him destroy us all." Maria added, also feeling a little nerved of her grandfathers silence.

"You do know it's a trick don't ya Shads." Sonic announced himself with a frown and crossed arms, having heard the whole conversation.

Shadow looked up and over at his boyfriend, fear and guilt now gone and his posture matched that.

"And how would you know? You've never met the guy, I have and I know..." Shadow began to say but was cut short.

"And you're forgetting I've worked along side him for over a month. Sonic is right he is trying to twist your mind and turn you against us. Black Doom is nothing more than a psychotic madman bent on destruction and chaos." Gerald said with a very unhappy frown.

"You weren't there when he spoke to me so you wouldn't know what he was like and I'm telling you he's different." Shadow defended in slight anger, shaking a little with frustration.

"No Shadow he is not to be trusted and I don't want you anywhere near him when he arrives, do you understand me?" Gerald replied feeling anger and betrayal fill his mind and body.

"You can't do that, he's my creator as well as you are." Shadow said, almost shouting his words, fists clench insanely tight to try and control his rage from showing further.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SHADOW?" Gerald stood as he shouted out in rage.

Maria and Sonic were taken aback by Gerald's out burst where as Shadow just growled through clenched teeth.

"FINE!" Shadow shouted back then storming off out side to cool down.

"Grandpa, no disrespect to you but Shadow is entitled to be curious of his biological father and he is right, we weren't there when the two spoke so we don't know for sure…yet at the same time this is a little strange if not coincidental that Black Doom suddenly changes his outlook in life and his plans for Shadow when he's only a few months away." Maria said calmly then added in a thoughtful tone, "it does make one think if he is trying to corrupt Shadow or if he's telling the truth, guess we'll find out in less than two months."

"I am positive Doom hasn't changed and he's using Shadow's compassionate and forgiving nature to get to him. Sonic could you please go check if Shadow's ok, I don't want him running off and getting lost." Gerald asked in a now calm yet slightly saddened tone.

"Yeah sure, I'll see if I can get him to come back where he's safe. Egghead also wants a piece of him too after all." Sonic replied with a smile then left.

"Please I'd feel a lot better if he's here and not out there somewhere…why my grandson chose to call himself after an egg is beyond my thinking." Gerald thanked before Sonic sped off out side.

"Maybe he loves them way too much." Maria smiled innocently then thought, "or maybe it's because he's round like one."

 **(Thank you for reading, I do hope you are still enjoying the story. The next chap will be up soon, just need to type it up first. Please review and tell me your thoughts...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Sonic was searching around for his partner when he heard an explosion in the distance. He stopped running and looked to where he knew the sound came from then another explosion happened and a bit of dust could be seen rising up.

"That doesn't sound good." Sonic thought then ran towards the noise and quickly settling dust cloud.

"ITS NOT FAIR!" Shadow shouted as he once again throw a chaos spear in a random direction, hitting a large rock, causing said rock to combust then crumble into dust.

"Well at least it's not Eggman attacking." Sonic thought as he witnessed the Ultimate Lifeform having a tantrum.

"I'm not allowed to make any choices in my life, it is just not fair." Shadow said with little rage and more despair in his tone.

"Not when it comes to Black Doom you don't." Sonic announces his presence, causing Shadow to sharply turn to face him.

"Leave me alone." Shadow hisses out, clearly not wanting the other with him right now.

"Sorry no can do, in case you've forgotten Eggman still wants ya. If he sees you alone and off guard he will attack and take you." Sonic refreshes Shadow's memory with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do I honestly look like I give a rats ass right now and besides I could do with some target practice." Shadow frowns and crosses his arms over his chest then adds, "So leave me alone."

"And I said no, like it or not I have orders to bring you back to the house where you're safe." Sonic replies back with an annoyed expression.

"Safe! You call imprisonment and lock down safe, What kind of planet is this?" Shadow argues back with a displeased expression.

"One of a kind, now come on I'm not leaving you alone." Sonic says trying to seem less annoyed.

"Fine if you wont leave then I will." Shadow turns then vanishes via chaos control.

"Damn is he so stubborn." Sonic sighs then ran off to try and find Shadow once again.

Shadow watches Sonic leave from high above in a near by tree.

"Stupid hedgehog, stupid yet really cute hedgehog." Shadow whispers to himself then sits on the branch in a sulk, leaning against the trunk of the tree with closed eyes and a deep frown on his muzzle.

An hour passed and Sonic returned to the house in a panic, he wasn't able to find Shadow and now he was beginning to worry. Shadow was still in that tree fast asleep unknown to him that a wide spread panic upon his safety had began.

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?" Gerald almost shouted out in shock.

"He teleported away, I've been running like crazy all over looking for him." Sonic replied in worry.

"We need to stay calm, I'm sure he's fine." Michael said, trying to remain calm himself.

"Yeah it's not the first time he's ran off for hours at one given time." Jason added, remembering all the times Shadow had done disappearing acts in the past then returned in a couple of hours later.

"That may be the case but we were on a freaking space station, not many places to disappear to compared to here." Gerald shot back in a slightly angered tone, not truly meaning it to be directed to his colleague but he was really upset and scared for Shadows safety.

"Hello…oh is this a bad time?" Amy called in as she and Cream walked into the house.

"Oh damn I forgot I said Cream could stay." Sonic thought as he saw said rabbit beside Amy.

"Oh you know the usual, Shadow's disappeared and no one seems to know where he went." Tails filled the two girls in briefly.

"Ran out on ya already Sonic, guess I'm still in for the chance after all regardless of your claims to be gay." Amy thought but said instead, "I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure he's fine. Anyway I'm just here to drop Cream and cheese off."

"Thanks Amy, see ya around." Sonic said as Amy waved a bye as she out of the house.

"Who's Shadow?" Cream asked innocently as she looked at everyone, Cheese also looking puzzled within the rabbits arms with a question mark above his head.

"Right come with me Cream, I'll fill you in on what's been happening." Tails said as he took one of Cream's hand and lead her in to the kitchen.

"Yep that's Cream, great kid anyway I'm going to go back out and re-look around, he might be on his way back." Sonic said then zoomed off out the front door.

"Yeah if I know Shadow, and I do, he wont be back for at least another hour." Gerald sighed as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Shadow's probable found a nice warm spot by a tree and is just taking a nap." Maria smiled sweetly…

"SHADOW! Come on out we're all worried sick." Sonic shouted out after stopping where he last saw the dark hedgehog.

Upon hearing his name being shouted out, Shadow stirred in his sleep. He groaned lightly then slowly lifted his eyelids open. Shadow looked down to see Sonic's worried features. He stretched then jumped down behind the blue one silently.

"You called?" Shadow said not looking happy about being disturbed.

"What the? Whoa Shadow damn, don't do that." Sonic jumped up in shock at being answered so suddenly, turning to face Shadow as he did.

"Well, what do you want? I was actually having a nice nap." Shadow asked again while frowning.

"Right, yes of course…where the hell have you been? Everyone's been worried sick, you disappear for over an hour Shadow and you were what sleeping? We have a bed for doing that." Sonic answered as the worry and stress was slowly fading and relief washed over him.

"God are you always this clingy?" Shadow rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"What? No, I'm just glad you're safe, come on we better announce that you're fine. Just please don't go off like that again." Sonic calmly said as he took Shadow's hand and led him back to the house.

"Can't promise I wont, it's just how I deal with certain things." Shadow said as they walked then added, "maybe next time I say leave me alone, could you just do that. Saves on the unnecessary worry."

"Sure ok, no problem, just don't go of too far to be alone." Sonic agreed with a smile.

"I rest my case, clingy." Shadow teased with a smirk.

"Hey I'm not clingy." Sonic protested as they walked.

Shadow just rolled his eyes at that and walked in silence to the house.

"Grandpa Sonics found Shadow and they're heading back now." Maria announces from the window then adds, "please don't shout at him, he might run off again."

"My dear I can't promise that." Gerald replies in relief, sighing out loud.

"I'm back and guess who's with me?" Sonic shouts as he walks inside and up to everyone.

"Shadow! What have I told you about running off like that?" Gerald slightly shouts.

"Not to." Shadow calmly answers with crossed arms.

"Have you any idea how worried we've all been, how worried I've been. You mister are on house arrest until further notice." Gerald said as the stress were vanishing.

"That is not fair…life of an experiment, I have no say in what I do." Shadow grumbled unhappily.

"That is not true." Gerald corrected.

"No? Then please tell me, when ever have I've been allowed to do what I want?" Shadow shot back with a deep frown.

Gerald remained silent as did everyone else that came from the ARK.

"My point exactly." Shadow rolled his eyes then added with annoyance, "whatever, since I'm not my own person and imprisoned here I might as well go to my 'cell block' and mope about how more unfair life has become."

Shadow walked out of the living room and down to the underground lab.

"Teenagers are the worst." Gerald sighed as he heard the lab door slam shut.

"Hey I resent that." Maria said with a fake unhappy look.

"Yeah me too…then again I do have my moments." Sonic agreed with a small grin.

"I better have a few words with him." Gerald said then made his way to the lab.

"So that's Shadow then…I like him." Cream smiled brightly with happy closed eyes.

"Chao." Cheese cooed happily in agreement as he floated beside Cream.

"Yeah once you get passed the grumpy parts to his personality, he's pretty cool." Sonic agreed with a proud smile.

"And the stubbornness, don't forget that part." Maria added with a little giggle.

"Definitely can't forget that part." Sonic agrees then laughs.

Gerald entered the lab and walked up to his hedgehog son who was laying on the examination table, one arm over his eyes and the other dangling on the side. Gerald grabbed a chair before reaching Shadow then drags it to Shadow's side, sitting down when he reached the table.

"Shadow…" Gerald called softly to get his creation's attention

"Why does crap have to make life so difficult all of the time?" Shadow calmly asked then removed his arm away from his eyes to look at his human father.

"That's just life Shadow, we all have to face tuff times, fight our way through difficult situations. In the end we all come out stronger and have greater knowledge to pass down to others when they are finding times too hard." Gerald explained with a sincere tone.

"Oh I feel so much better." Shadow sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes, feeling this pep talk very unhelpful.

"Listen, I know I can be hard on you at times but you have to believe me I'm doing it for your own good." Gerald said semi seriously to his creation.

"For my own good? So not allowing me to see my biological father is for my own good, keeping me locked up in this place is for my own good, not allowing me to make my own choices in my life is for my own good? If that's the case, kill me now because I don't want any part of this life anymore." Shadow replied with anger, sitting up as he spoke.

"Please try to understand Shadow." Gerald started to say but was cut short.

"No, understand this, I've had enough. I don't want this life, I. Want. Out." Shadow depressingly said almost on the verge of tears.

"You don't mean that, you're upset." Gerald replied not sure on how to feel about this.

"The thing is right now everything seems so much more complicated then they did back on the ARK. At least when we were there no one was planning to use me for decades to come, I would have had plenty of time to plan ahead. It's just so overwhelming. Last week the only biggest worry was whether or not the correct paperwork was filled out and handed in on time and now…" Shadow admitted in a sad tone now sitting on the edge of the table and looking down to the floor.

"I know a lot has happened within the last few days or so and it's a lot to take in all at once but you have to remember you are not alone. You have all of us to help if and when you need it. Right now we need to make sure my grandson doesn't try and take you away. Also we will think of a plan for when Black Doom arrives, just in case he is lying and hasn't changed, ok." Gerald replied as he lifted Shadow's head up to make eye contact.

"O-K, I can work with that." Shadow agrees with a faint smile.

"Good, are you coming or do you want to stay here for a bit?" Gerald asked as he stood up.

"Na I'll come. I'm feeling somewhat better now." Shadow replied more cheerfully, jumping down and following the Professor out of the lab.

"Hey Shadow feeling better?" Sonic asked as he noticed him enter the kitchen with Gerald.

"Yeah for the moment…who's the rabbit and what the hell is that floaty thing?" Shadow asked as he eyed them both up and down suspiciously.

"Shadow this is Cream, she's staying with us for a few weeks. That floaty thing you are referring to is called a Chao, His name is Cheese. I'll explain more about them another time ok…Cream, Cheese this is Shadow, my boyfriend." Sonic introduced the three properly.

"So that's why Amy isn't very talkative, you have a boyfriend. It's very nice to meet you Shadow." Cream said very politely and held a warm friendly smile.

"Chao, Chao." Cheese cried out cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure." Shadow smiled back the same.

"Are you and Sonic going to get married?" Cream asked innocently.

"Excuse me?" Shadow replied in shock and surprise.

"One step at a time Cream yeah, we don't want to scare him off now do we." Sonic said with a wink at the child rabbit, who smiled back innocently.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about, Sonic?" Shadow frowned dangerously as he looked over at his winking partner.

"What ever do you mean? So who's hungry? I say lets get dinner." Sonic faked an innocent look then changed the subject, ignoring the dark look from Shadow.

"Sure, what are we going to have?" Tails asked with a smile.

"Not sure, I'll get back to ya on that in a minute, better yet how about I go out and pick up some pizza. Shadow you could come too." Sonic replied then looked over at his boyfriend.

"Sure I would love to but alas, I can't…I'm under house arrest remember." Shadow reminded the blue hero, starting of very dramatically then ending unhappily with a small frown at his situation.

"Oh yeah bummer that, maybe you wont go running of in the future." Sonic grinned teasingly at his boyfriend.

"No lesson has been learned…I mean yes lesson learned, no running off." Shadow said then corrected himself as he got an unhappy look from Gerald.

"Shadow." Gerald called out the name of his creation in an annoyed tone.

"What? We all know I'm bound to do it again, so why bother to lie about it." Shadow grinned as he spoke.

"What am I going to do with you?" Gerald sighed out in defeat.

"Love me, care for me and never leave me." Shadow playfully said.

Gerald rolled his eyes and smiled at that reply.

"Ok. I'll just go solo." Sonic said then gabbed some cash and ran out of the door, not bothering to collect any orders.

 **(Thanks for reading and i do hope you liked the adition to my story. Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing and don't for get to follow and add to fab list so you never miss an update...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

About forty minutes had passed and Sonic has yet to return. Most was busying themselves, well all were apart from Shadow. He was sitting up the kitchen table with his head resting on it while looking at the ticking clock on the wall.

"House arrest blows, I'm so bored." Shadow complained with a sigh.

"Well we could always go into the lab and perform more scans and tests or better yet I could collect some blood to…" Gerald started to say with a grin but was cut short.

"Yeah sure." Shadow smiled happily at Gerald as he lifted his head up.

"Really?" Gerald raised a confused brow.

"No! I'm not that bored." Shadow dryly said as he rolled his eyes.

"Thought as much my son." Gerald said then continued reading a history book of Mobius that Tails lent him.

"Cant I just stand out…ok fine." Shadow started to asked but stopped as Gerald gave him a look that said 'no' then slammed his head on the table with a heavy sigh.

Five minutes later…

"I'm back, man you should have see the queue there. I've got cheese, pepperoni, chilly chicken and I picked up my favourite, chilly dogs." Sonic announced as he entered the kitchen, juggling the pizza boxes and a bag of chilly dogs in both hand.

"Here I'll help you." Shadow said getting up and taking some of the food from Sonic.

"Thanks love." Sonic said with a warm smile then added as he looked over at Gerald, who looked up as Shadow spoke, "he's that bored hur?"

"Yes he has been but Shadow can be quite helpful...at times." Gerald replied with a smile.

"Hey, I'm always helpful." Shadow defended himself as he finished his offered task.

"Well, what about that time when you were supposed to go and help the cook with the new food stock delivery from the docking bay and you were nowhere to be found?" Gerald grinned playfully.

"I was serving out my punishment remember…for lying to you." Shadow smirked deviously at his creators short memory.

"Yes that's right you were, ok what about the time when I asked you to…no wait you had to be tested on instead…ok the time when…no my mistake, you were being punished that day too…ok fine you win, for now my son." Gerald sheepishly smiled as he admitted defeat.

"Exactly, thank you." Shadow grinned with pride at his human father, a glimmer of victory in his eyes.

"Just don't get too helpful to those you don't know very well, if you get where I'm coming from." Sonic warned with a light grin.

Shadow rolled his eyes at that and just smiled happily as he helped to plate up dinner. Everyone came and ate their meal, that was enjoyed by all. When meal time was over, Gerald and Shadow was the ones who offered to clean up while everyone else thanked them and went back to what they were doing prior to dinner. Sonic was sitting up the kitchen table, watching as Shadow had his hands in soapy water, washing the plates one by one. He found himself falling into a deep train of thought.

"Wow, Shadow would sure make a good little housewife, I wonder what else he would be good at? I bet he could help me take on Egghead and still manage to keep the house clean and tidy, not that I wouldn't help out in that area…I wonder if he…"

Sonics thoughts were broken as he noticed a pair of deep red and not too happy looking eyes staring at him in question.

"Do you have to stare at me while I'm doing the dishes?" Shadow dangerously spat out, frowning deeply as he felt a little violated by his boyfriends constant staring.

"Now now Shadow, I'm sure Sonic didn't mean to stare at you personally, he was probable just daydreaming and you happened to be in his eyes line of sight." Gerald defended Sonic with a friendly smile at Shadow.

"Humph, whatever, I say it's because I'm so damn hot and awesome, he can't stop staring at me." Shadow somewhat agreed then smirked at his mate playfully.

"Oh that you are Shads, that you are." Sonic rolled his eyes while grinning.

"Well I'm all done here, anything else that needs doing?" Shadow asks as he dries his hands on a towel then puts his gloves back on.

"No, you go and relax, it's getting late and I don't want you up all night. I have another early start for you." Gerald replied with an amused grin at Shadows shocked look.

"What, but why?" Shadow asked with wide eyes.

"Oh you know just a little something I thought of while I was reading." Gerald indifferently said then ushered his son out of the kitchen for him to sit and relax.

"W-wait…" Shadow called out before Gerald closed the door in his face lightly.

Shadow sighs thn makes his way into the living room area and plummets onto the sofa in a laying down position, pouting slightly with arms crossed. In the kitchen Sonic looked at the aged human with curiosity at what he had planned. Gerald took note of this and grinned over at the hero of this world.

"Sorry can't share info with you. I don't want Shadow to find out." Gerald stated, still grinning.

"I wont tell. Please, I'm dying to know." Sonic pleaded with those puppy dog eyes, making them big and slightly watery.

"…Ok fine but if you tell him, he wont be happy and might do a runner…I'm going to give him a history lesson of this planet. Might involve Maria too, if we're going to stay here, we should learn all there is to know about the place." Gerald whispered quietly with a smile.

"I take it Shadow doesn't like lesson time." Sonic whispered back with a slightly devious grin on Shadow predicament.

"On the contrary, Shadow's mind is like a sponge and can easily absorb information, faster than any living mind…the trick is to make it as knowledgeable as possible and a surprise. Granted, to start with he isn't happy about being stuck behind a desk but once he starts, he just can't stop and craves more." Gerald explained with pride in his tone at his creations ability to learn fast.

"Are you telling me my boyfriends a bit of a know it all." Sonic sweat-drops a little.

"Would you love him any less?" Gerald grins, receiving a shake of the head from Sonic.

"Nope, he's stuck with me as I with him." Sonic smiles warmly.

Mean while on the sofa, Shadow yarns out loud then closes his eyes, only to fall into an instant deep slumber.

" **Shadow…"** A whispery voice calls out.

"Hello again, father." Shadow smirks as Black Dooms figure appears in front of him.

" **It seems we are having some level of difficulty in reaching you. I need you to open your mind to me so that I can teleport my home to the region of space you are at. Can you please do that for me."** Black Doom requests calmly to his son.

"Sure, I'll give it a try." Shadow obeys, closing his eyes and trying his hardest to open up for his father.

Black Doom give off a smirked look as he watches Shadow. He can instantly sense the others mind opening up for him and he acts quickly in doing his said task.

" **Thank you my son…it is done. I shall be with you very soon."** Doom announces as Shadow re-opens his eyes.

"How soon is soon? I'm asking because everyone here doesn't believe you have changed and distrusts you highly. I did try and explained to them but they weren't having any of it. The professor doesn't want me to go near you when you arrive." Shadow admits in a low and sad tone, looking down to the ground he stood on.

" **Listen to me my son. I have no doubt they distrust me for back then I was a tyrant and un-passionate to others. I didn't care for others feelings and did what I wanted and never cared who got hurt, so long as I got my way. I see that now I was mistaken in my actions and only want to make up for causes lost. They will soon see when I arrive that things are, different."** Black Doom assures his son as he lifts Shadow's head up softly so eyes were met.

"I…I do hope so. I really want to meet you and my brothers in person." Shadow whispers out with a faint smile.

" **You will, I promise. I'm in your region of space now so it will be a matter of one week."** Doom replies as he lets his hand fall to his side.

"Really that soon, wow. I can honestly say I can't wait." Shadow excitedly announces with a small wag of his tail.

" **Neither can I my child…I must go now. See you in one week."** Black Doom says then vanishes, much to Shadow's dislike.

"Damn it…no worries I will see my biological family in just one week." Shadow says to himself as he is forced into a dream…

Morning...

"Hey lazy bones get up…the professor has been trying to wake you up for like, ever." Sonic shouts out in his boyfriends ears.

"Sonic please there is no need to shout in his ear." Gerald complained a little with a deep sigh and a shake of his head.

"Go away, sleeping…" Shadow mutters then turns over to the other side and curls up on the sofa, so his back was to them.

"No way are you going back into a deep sleep…it's morning so get up." Sonic argues back and tries to pull the other off the sofa.

"It's what?" Shadow shots up in surprise and in doing so accidentally pushes Sonic to the floor.

"Yes my son, you fell asleep on the sofa last night after dinner and well, we all just left you there to sleep." Gerald explains in a soft tone and smile.

"Oh right…Sonic, why are you on the floor? I didn't push you did I? Oh I did. Serves you right for trying to yank me off the sofa." Shadow smirks deviously with amusement at the blue hedgehog on the floor, who was not at all looking very happy.

"I'll get you back for that Strips." Sonic said as he crossed his arms and grinned up at the smirking hedgehog, then seconds after, getting to his feet.

"Like to see you try…Faker." Shadow resorts back with narrowed eyes and frowning a little darkly.

Gerald and Sonic exchange puzzled looks at Shadow's sudden dark behaviour as Shadow gets to his feet and stretches. Shrugging it of they smiled at the now impatiently waiting hedgehog in front of them, who was still frowning but with more of an annoyed look.

"Anyway now that you are up, I can tell you what I have planned…I'm giving you a history lesson of this world." Gerald explained with a grin.

"Really? Alright sure." Shadow replies happily with no complaints and no excuses as to why he can't attend.

"Really…just like that?" Gerald asks as confusion washes over him, locking eyes with his powerful creation.

"Yes just like that…do I have to explain myself every time I agree to something with no complaints?" Shadow replies with crossed arms over his chest and sounding a little angry all of a sudden.

"No of course not…are you alright?" Gerald asks next with deep concern of his creations bad mood.

"I'm fine." Shadow mutters out while deepening his frown, almost threateningly.

"If you're sure…please make your way into the kitchen, I'll be there in a few minutes." Gerald replied then watched his hedgehog son leave.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sonic whispered with concern as he looked at Gerald.

"I…I don't know. Either he's in a bad mood from being woken up or…Black Doom has something to do with it." Gerald concluded his options on Shadows sudden dark mood.

"Tuff to choose which one. Either one can be responsible for that mood…I'm leaning more towards Doomy though." Sonic agreed with closed eyes and a frown.

"How dare you disrespect my father with such names." Shadow suddenly bellows out after slamming the kitchen door open, with an outrageous look and fire in his eyes as he glares dangerously at the two.

"Yep Black Doom has done something." Gerald whispered with a deep frown as he keeps eye contact at his enraged son, who was shaking with anger.

"Shadow please calm yourself…don't you dare charge up that chaos spear any further." Gerald called out, looking slightly fearful as he saw sparks of yellow in Shadows hands.

"Shadow stop!" Sonic shouts out as loudly as he could, some anger in his tone.

Shadow blinks a few times then gasps as he felt chaos energy within his hold, he looks down to his hands and fear falls into his eyes at what he was doing or about to do. He re-tracks the energy back into his body and looks back up to his boyfriend and human creator, with an apologetic yet puzzled look. Shadow takes a step back in fear towards the kitchen.

"I…I..." Shadow tries to speak but was unable to find the right words to say.

Instead he dashes away and out of the house as fast as his feet would skate.

"SHADOW!" Gerald calls out but it was in vain as Shadow was long gone.

"I'm on it." Sonic says then dashes after him, after receiving a desperate yet pleading look from Gerald for him to give chase.

"SHADOW! Slow down." Sonic calls out once Shadow was in eyes sight, a little in front of him.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONG…PLEASE!" Shadow shouts back desperately, as tears started to fall out of his eyes as he moved faster against the wind.

"No way Shadow, we need to talk." Sonic replies as he reaches Shadow, running along side him.

Shadow ignores him and pushes himself harder to skate away faster. Unfortunately for Shadow, Sonic can easily match his speed and never left his side. Shadow growls threateningly as he glances at the speed demon beside him. He charges up a weak chaos spear and throws it at Sonic as a warning, who saw it coming and dodges easily, yet still managing to keep his speed. Sonic made a bold move and tackles Shadow to the ground, regretting it after as they both tumbled until the came to a small heap on the ground.

"Shadow stop, I know you're upset but running away isn't going to help." Sonic says as he pins Shadow down to the ground beneath him.

"Get off me, NOW!" Shadow shouts out in anger as he struggles against Sonics strong grip.

"No Shadow I wont, not until you calm down." Sonic replies with determination in his eyes as he feels Shadow's strength becoming to hard to restrain.

"You're all better off with out me, now let me leave…please, just let me go." Shadow sadly whispers, all struggling gone.

"Shadow how are we better off without you?" Sonic softly questions as he loosens his grip.

"I was…I was going to seriously hurt the two of you and I couldn't stop myself. I will not have anyone get hurt because of me…please leave me alone and let me go." Shadow sadly explains then pleads once more in a low whisper.

"Shadow we will work this out, together ok. Come back to the house, please Shadow we can help you with this, you don't have to be alone ok." Sonic warmly replies as he puts a tender hand on Shadows cheek, smiling lovingly down to him.

"…I…al-alright." Shadow finally agrees with a weak smile then was helped up by his boyfriend.

"It will take a little more than a really bad temper and a chaos threat to get rid of us ya know." Sonic assures his mate with a grin.

"I no doubt it will." Shadow lightly smirks back playfully.

"That's the sprit…race ya…" Sonic said then dashes off.

Shadow smirks with amusement and dashed after him with a flash. He reappeared next to a running Sonic, who jumped up a little from his boyfriends sudden appearance from his use of chaos control. Both smiling, while occasionally glancing at each other, they continued to race back to the house.

"Ya know, professor G isn't going to be happy about you breaking your house arrest." Sonic grins playfully as they ran.

"I'm sure dad would forget all about that and worry about why I suddenly had a dangerous out burst." Shadow frowned then added, "I too would like to know why."

"You mean you don't know?" Sonic asked in which he received a firm shake of the head from Shadow.

With that said they remained silent as they ran back home. They finally reached the front door together, after dashing around the house to it since they exited from the back entrance, and Shadow took a step back. Sonic noticed and took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly then opened the door, both entering slowly. Shadow closed the door behind himself then was bombarded by his creator in an extremely tight hug, making Shadow let go of his boyfriends hand.

After recovering from slight shock as he really did not expect this to happen, Shadow returned the embrace meaningfully and buried his head in his creators chest, sobbing a little as he did from all the confusion of what happened moments ago. Gerald noticed this and gently yet carefully stroked his sons head and quills, while making hushing sounds to sooth him further. A few minutes passed and Shadow found his was calming down but the fear was clearly still there at what he was going to do with that spear in his hand. Gerald softly pulled Shadow way from the hug and made him make eye contact.

"I'm so, so sorry." Shadow whispered weakly as he looked into the eyes of his creator.

"I need to know what happened? I'm not mad, I just need to know, ok." Gerald warmly asks then he guides Shadow by the hand into the kitchen.

 **(Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the latest addition o my story. Please review your thoughts and whatnot, if you like. Next chap will be up soon...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Shadow sighed sadly and took a seat up the table. It was just the three of them, everyone else were still asleep since it was only 6:30 in the morning. Even after all the shouting and zooming of at high speeds, no one woke up. Shadow looked down at the table with sadness and guilt, Gerald sat opposite him with calm features and Sonic was next to Shadow holding his hand under the table, every now and then giving it a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry professor I really am…I don't know what happened, I just felt this overwhelming anger and rage fill my body and mind…I'm just so sorry." Shadow whispered, never making eye contact, ears flat against his head in an apologetic manner.

"We will work this out ok Shadow. Right professor G." Sonic assured with a smile.

"Yes we will definitely get to the bottom of this. Shadow were you contacted by Black Doom at all when you were sleeping?" Gerald asked a little seriously, making Shadow look at him in shock and fear.

"Y-yes I was…you don't suppose he…but he said he changed." Shadow disbelievingly said as shock was still on his face.

"What did he say?" Gerald asked next with a frown.

Shadow opened his mouth but was a little too scared to speak at what he unintentionally done for his alien creator. He had no idea opening his mind fully to his father was going to make their link any stronger than it was.

"Shadow we need to know, please." Sonic whispered softly as he once again squeeze the others hand.

"H-he asked me to open my mind to him so he can teleport to the region of space I was located in, in order to get to me sooner…I'm such an idiot. I can't believe he managed to trick me like this, make me believe he had changed in order to get to me faster…I was so blinded by my emotions that I couldn't see it. Some Ultimate LifeForm I'm turning out to be, I can't even control my damn emotions." Shadow sighed sadly while having a guilty look.

"Shadow it's alright…" Gerald started but was unable to finish.

Shadow stood in anger and sorrow as he spoke, letting go of Sonics hand and slamming his fists on the table.

"NO! It's not alright, now we only have one week until he's here. He has proven he has other ways in controlling me and this planet it doomed because of me. The only thing I can do now is go and never come back."

"You are not going anywhere my son. This is in no way your fault but mine and we will face him together…now calm yourself down." Gerald seriously spoke out with a deep frown.

Shadow slowly un-curled his fists and let them drop to his sides. He makes his way back to his seat and keeps his eye's on his creator with a calculated expression but it soon turned into a deadly glare as Gerald glared the same.

"Morning…oh what's the matter? Why is grandpa and Shadow having a stare off?" Maria sweetly asked as she walked up to the table.

"Long story short, Black Doom has done something to Shadows mind, we think, and now he's arriving in one week to take this world…and Shadow. Shadow believes he needs to leave to keep the planet and all of us safe but professor G disagrees and thus a stare off to the death." Sonic explains to the blond girl with a grin.

"Oh…Shadow you can't just leave us." Maria softly announces.

"Cant I? If it stops Doom from killing you all, like hell I can." Shadow replies as he narrows his eyes at Gerald slightly.

"And what will that accomplish, if you leave he will still come and more than likely kill us all anyway. If you stay, we have a much better survival rate…choose now Shadow, run away and turn your back on your family and friends or stay and fight with us." Gerald stated with a deepened frown, feeling a little fearful of the look Shadow was giving him, but he wasn't going to show it or back down from the stare off.

Shadow said nothing as he continued to glare with narrowed eyes, thinking about what was said as well.

"The professors right Shads, with you here with us we can most definitely win." Sonic agreed in a friendly tone.

"…Fine have it your way, I'll damn well stay." Shadow huffed as he finally looked away from his staring match and closed his eyes while frowning.

Gerald grinned madly at his victory. Not many could stare into the eyes of the Ultimate LifeForm for that long and stay sane, especially if it's a deadly staring contest.

"See knew you would see sense, Shads." Sonic grinned happily.

"Humph, whatever." Shadow said then formed a faint smile on his muzzle.

"That history lesson is going to have to wait. It's clear we need to make sure you know less about this world as possible son. We don't want Black Doom knowing too much." Gerald announced with a smile.

"Darn, there goes my plans for today. I was really looking forward to sitting down for hours non-stop." Shadow smirked playfully as he opened his eyes, sarcasm in his voice.

"That's my boy, always with the sarcasm." Gerald beamed with happiness, now that Shadow seemed to be acting more like himself.

"Naturally but I was really looking forward to learning about this world." Shadow smiled with joy as he happily looked at his human father.

"When this is all over we will have those lessons ok Shadow." Gerald smiled softly as he spoke back.

"So what are we going to do exactly?" Sonic asks as he starts to flick Shadows ear gently.

"Will you stop that." Shadow complained with an annoyed tone and crossing his arms.

"I'm bored, so no." Sonic continues flicking, grinning madly as he did.

"I am no ones idea for entertainment now stop…or I'll chaos spear you to hell, just like that poor little tree." Shadow threatened with amusement in his tone.

Sonic stopped his hand movement and pouts as he crossed his arms, mimicking Shadow pose on the chair.

"Baby." Sonic mumbles as he looks out of the kitchen window.

"What was that Faker, didn't hear you over the toys you're chucking out of your pram." Shadow teases while smiling evilly.

"BABY! Damn you need to get a sense of humour." Sonic shots back and now both hedgehogs were glaring at each other, dangerously.

"Run!" Shadow growls lowly while narrowing his eyes threateningly.

"Huh, what?" Sonic questioned in confusion.

"5…4…3…" Shadow starts counting then slowly gets up, never breaking eye contact.

"Why are you…holy chaos…" Sonic said, getting the idea.

"2…1…" Shadow takes a step towards Sonic as Sonic rushes to his feet.

Sonic panics and makes a mad dash out of the house, never looking back.

"Stupid hedgehog." Shadow smirks then sits back down on his seat.

"Was that really necessary?" Maria sighs out as she also takes a seat.

"Yes. It's what I like to call, having a sense of humour. Relax, he'll realise I'm not chasing him and come back...eventually." Shadow replies with an amused smile.

"Pretty dark one if you ask me." Maria muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"To answer Sonics question…since the lesson is on hold, I think we should continue in your chaos training." Gerald said then got out of his seat to put the kettle on.

"I mean you no disrespect dad, but wouldn't it be better if I didn't? The more powerful my chaos abilities become, the more dangerous I'll be when Black Doom takes over my mind completely." Shadow replies with a smidge of despair.

"This is true…but if we have any hope in defeating him, you need to become more powerful then you already are." Gerald stated then got cups out of the cupboard to make hot drinks.

"It's a bit of a conundrum isn't." Maria sighed a little sadly at her hedgehog brothers situation.

"I say we ambush him." Shadow mutters, loudly enough for his human family to hear.

"Oh and how would we do that?" Gerald asks then turns to Maria adding, "tea or hot chocolate my dear?"

"Tea please grandpa." Maria answers with a warm smile.

"Well he thinks I'm willing enough to do as he says right, well I say keep the act up for as long as possible. We could always find a way to contain the Chaos Emeralds so I cannot detect them at all, having only one person from our little group who knows where they are. Finally…can I have a coffee please dad?" Shadow smirks as he spoke his plan then gives Gerald a pleading look.

"That's actually a very good plan…just for that sure my son." Gerald replies not bothering to say he was already going to make him one.

"See Shadow, you are turning out to be the Ultimate LifeForm we knew you would." Gerald happily said then poured the hot water into three mugs.

"That's right you are." Maria agreed as she ruffles Shadow head fur, which Shadow soon flattened again.

"Yes I am aren't I…thanks dad, smells lovely." Shadow agrees then sniffs his coffee that was placed in front of him.

"Thank you grandpa." Maria also thanked as her tea was placed in front of her.

"You are both more than welcome." Gerald smiled at the two then took his seat with his own coffee placed on the table in front of himself.

"I wonder how long it will take Sonic to notice you're not chasing him?" Maria asked then blew at her tea.

"If he's not as dumb as he makes out, he's probably on his way back now." Shadow smirks then takes a sip of his drink, not caring that it was hot.

An hour passed and Sonic had yet to return. Everyone was now up and in the kitchen eating breakfast or drinking hot drinks in Shadows case. After breakfast Gerald called a little meeting in the lab and asked for Tails, Jason and Michael to be there. The meeting was about the plan Shadow had come up with and to see if it was plausible in doing.

"He came up with this on the spot? I'm somewhat impressed." Tails said with amazement.

"Oh yes Tails he is very intelligent, even if he doesn't always show it." Gerald smiled with pride.

"Can building something to contain the Emeralds power doable though?" Michael asked in a hopeful tone.

"I honestly don't know, no one has ever tried…until now that is." Tails replied with a small smile as he spoke.

"If it can be done then this will mean Black Doom wont get his claws on them or get Shadow to search for them either…So long as Shadow doesn't find out where they are hidden." Jason added, feeling slight relief as he knew Shadow was very good with finding things he shouldn't.

"Which is why this meeting cannot be repeated to him and he cannot know who knows where they are hidden. Infact only one of us should know the hidden location and maybe have it written on an encrypted file just in case." Gerald said in a serious tone.

"Going to be hard for us to do that without all of us knowing who will be the one to hide them." Michael replied with a small frown.

"Which is why I've come up with this. We each pick out one of these folded up pieces of paper and not tell the other what's on it. One will have a word that reads 'hider'. Once we have the Emeralds, the 'hider', will come in here in secret and execute the plan." Gerald explained as he held out a baseball cap with four folded up pieces of paper inside.

"Right lets do this then." Michael said then reached out for a piece of paper then putting it in his pocket.

One by one they all reached in and took out a piece of folded paper and kept it securely on themselves, not daring to open it with others around.

Meanwhile outside Maria, Cream and cheese were having a small tea party when a flash of blue ran passed them, making Cream spill her tea onto the grass.

"Looks like Sonic is back." Maria smiled sweetly then poured Cream another tea who was nodding with a smile at her words.

Sonic dashed inside in a panic, thinking Shadow was lost out there somewhere when he chased after him. Well that was the case until he laid eyes on the black and red hedgehog laying on the floor beside the sofa, looking very bored.

"What the hell Shadow? I thought you got yourself lost chasing me." Sonic called out when he approached the hedgehog on the floor, stretched out.

"You're back I see…enjoy your solo run?" Shadow smirked up with high amusement glimmering in his eyes.

"Solo run…you didn't chase after me did you?" Sonic dead panned as he concluded the other did not give chase.

"Nope. You told me to get a sense of humour, so I did." Shadow replied, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"…That was not funny." Sonic frowned a little as he looked at Shadow.

"Was to me." Shadow shrugged indifferently then added, "You are requested down in the lab, I was asked to inform you of that upon your return."

"Oh right…this isn't over Shadow, I will have my revenge." Sonic said with a playful grin then dashed down to the lab.

"I'm so scared." Shadow sarcastically called back then got up off the floor and went into the kitchen to look out of the sliding back doors.

"Hey, I'm back so what's up?" Sonic announced himself as he approached the group of brainiacs in the lab.

"Sonic I'm glad you're back." Gerald said with a smile.

"Yeah well, I would have been back sooner if I didn't think Shadow got lost chasing me. Turns out he didn't even leave the house so that was a waste of time. Anyway I was thinking about this Black Doom thing and…" Sonic explained then was stopped talking by one of the group members.

"We have a very good plan actually but we need all the Emeralds to be collected, before Black Doom arrives." Tails grinned happily at his big brother.

"Huh really, what for?" Sonic questioned with a slightly confused look.

"Shadow came up with an idea of making a containment unit for the Emeralds that wont be able to give off there energy signal, so he or Black Doom wont be able to sense where they are. I do believe it is possible so long as it's not a long term solution. We'll probably have about two maybe two and a half weeks before we will have to release them from the units." Tails explained in a serious tone.

"Wait, Shadow thought of this…really, you're not just pulling my leg here are ya?" Sonic said in disbelief and shocked features.

"Believe it or not but Shadow is highly intelligent…when he wants to be." Gerald replied looking serious and feeling slightly offended.

"Right…well leave it to me guys, I'll have those Emeralds within a flash. Any clues to where they are yet?" Sonic agreed with the plan and grinning with excitement, waiting for something like this to pass some time.

"Yes well about that…we have one here and we know Eggman has one too, but as for the other five…not a clue as of yet." Tails replied a little nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Shadow might have to come off his house arrest to aid you. He has an inbuilt chaos detector and knows when one is close. I'm not too happy about this but we don't have any other choice. Once you both find one, I want you to give it to Tails to keep in the lab. Shadow mustn't know where in the lab they are being stored just in case of you know who. Infact I don't want Shadow in the lab at all." Gerald said with a small frown.

"Once we have built the containment units, one of us will take the Emeralds, put them inside and hide them in a safe location. No one will know who it will be in order to keep everyone safe." Jason added with a smile.

"I have to admit this is a very good plan…I'll have to thank Shadow for coming up with it." Sonic grinned deviously that went unnoticed.

"Yes I'm very proud of him. It seems he's maturing, a little anyway." Gerald smiled happily as he spoke.

"Although I do have one question…what if Doomy finds this out? Shadow knows he's not coming for a friendly family reunion now." Sonic questioned seriously with a small frown.

"Ah well, Shadow also said he will keep up the act in pretending he isn't aware of Black Dooms intentions." Michael answered with a grin.

"He can do that without Black Doom invading his thoughts and memories?" Sonic said a little sceptical.

"…I don't really know for sure but the less Shadow knows the better it is for all. We just have to hope Black Doom doesn't find a reason to look through Shadows mind." Gerald said with a strong amount of hope in his tone.

"Ok cool…I'll go give him the good news…relax I wont say much to him." Sonic assured the nervous looking group then dashed off to find his boyfriend.

 **(Thank you for reading and hope you are still enjoying the story. So looks like it's a hunt for the emeralds, no surprise there I'm sure. Please tell me your thoughts with a review, if you want. Until next chap...)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter **thirteen**

Shadow was still in the kitchen facing the outside with closed eyes when a faint smile appeared on his muzzle. Sonic gently wrapped his arms around Shadows torso and resting his head on Shadows shoulder, pulling Shadow close a little.

"I have some good news for you…you are no longer on house arrest and you get to come with me to look for the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic whispered softly in Shadows ear then kissed him on the cheek.

"And why are we looking for the Chaos Emeralds my love?" Shadow asked as he opened his eyes, knowing the true reason but he didn't want to let his so called biological father know of that reason, just in case he was listening in on them.

"You mean you don't know?" Sonic questioned in surprise, dropping his hold on Shadow then thought, "Wasn't it his idea to built those unit thingies?"

"No…I have absolutely no idea why?" Shadow said turning to face Sonic, while giving off a look that said 'just go along with it please'.

Sonic clocked onto this and grinned thinking, "damn he's one step ahead of old Doomy, I'm impressed."

"Well we don't want Eggman getting them, there's a rumour that he's after them, so we need to get there first. Professor G said you can sense an Emerald when getting near to one so it will be quicker if you came and helped." Sonic explained convincingly, with a grin.

"I don't see a problem with that…wouldn't want them falling into his hands. When are we leaving?" Shadow agreed with a smirk.

"Very soon and we're going to have to get the one he has too…which might be challenging." Sonic replied seriously, but not too seriously.

"He doesn't seem like much of a challenge to me." Shadow said indifferently then added with a playful smirk, "in fact he seems rather, slow. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah I get ya…he does have a thing for robots though." Sonic winked while grinning.

"Target practice, nothing more." Shadow shrugged his shoulders, still smirking.

"Yeah, they're always good for a workout." Sonic agreed with a smile.

Cream and Maria were watching the two when Sonic approached Shadow. They smiled at them and carried on with their tea party.

"They both look so happy together." Cream beamed happily as she poured the tea.

"Yes they do don't they…I have to admit Sonic has patience, Shadow can be a bit of a handful." Maria agreed with the same smile.

"Oh Sonic can handle anything I'm sure." Cream replied having Cheese nod in agreement.

"Looks like grandpa had just joined them…I wonder what's going on?" Maria thought as she glanced up towards the kitchen.

"Hey Professor G, is everything alright?" Sonic asked as Gerald approached.

"Yes everything is fine…for the moment. You both ready to get the Emeralds?" Gerald assured with a smile, then asked seriously.

"Yes…we wont let Egghead get his hands on them." Sonic said with a wink.

"Yes, we wouldn't want him getting a hold of them and causing unnecessary destruction. Shadow I want you to be very careful, don't wonder off on your own and listen to Sonic. Once you have the Emerald, I want you both to come straight back to rest then go out for the next one." Gerald said with a worried frown.

"Don't worry, I will be extra cautious when looking and zooming about endlessly, beside I could do with a little workout." Shadow assured his human creator with a serious look, a little too serious in Gerald's opinion.

"It's like he's gone into some kind of fight mode…I'm sure it has nothing to do with Black Doom but more to do with worry and nerves. This will be after all Shadow's somewhat first time going out far away from this house and out into the unknown." Gerald thought, trying to convince himself of his hedgehogs sudden serious behaviour, but kept a smile on his face as he did.

"Guys wait, before you go shooting of, I have picked up something on my scanner. There's a possible Chaos Emerald up on Angel Island." Tails came rushing in and up to the three.

"This puts things on an easy start, thanks little bro…come on Shads, you're going to love Angel Island." Sonic smiled then winked at his boyfriend, who just shrugged.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Gerald asked warmly, looking down at his creation with a slightly worried expression, not wanting a repeat of earlier.

"I feel fine, I'm fine. I just want to get this over and done with, as quickly as possible." Shadow assured with a small frown.

"Ok then lets go." Sonic said then the two hedgehogs zoomed off and towards Angel Island.

"Sonic wait, you need a…" Tails tried to call out after his big brother but the hedgehogs were long gone.

"What do they need?" Gerald asked as he looked at the two tailed fox.

"A Chaos Emerald to reach Angel Island." Tails sighed out.

"Oh…right." Gerald said now looking even more worried.

"Professor…I'm sure everything will be fine. Sonic's with him and they will probably come across an Emerald on the way." Tails tried to reassure the aged human.

"Yes it's just, Shadow was never intended to be created for such a purpose, maybe in Black Dooms eyes he was but never in mine…guess he's stuck with collecting the Emeralds no matter what we try to do to prevent it." Gerald admitted sadly as he watched the dust settle from behind the two speedy hedgehogs.

"At least he's in his own mind doing it and not being controlled." Tails replied with a small smile.

"Yes, there is that." Gerald smiled back.

Sonic and Shadow raced off into the distance and after half an hour Shadow suddenly stopped in his tracks. Sonic skidded to a halt and looked back at his boyfriend with a questionable look. Shadow looked around and jerked his ears in all directions. A smirk soon spread across his muzzle as he walked off to the right. Sonic followed and caught up quickly.

"Hey what's the matter Shads?" Sonic asked as he walked beside the dark hedgehog.

"I sense a Chaos Emerald close by." Shadow replies seriously as he glances to his left at Sonic.

"No way, cool this is going to be easier than I first thought." Sonic grinned happily.

They approached a large lake and stood by the edge. Shadow looked down into it and frowned.

"It's down there." Shadow pointed to the water.

"What? Oh boy. I don't know about you but I can't swim…hey a lot of guys can't do it." Sonic said in a worried tone and when he received a teasing raised brow from Shadow he was quick to defend himself.

"Good job I can…more or less." Shadow replied then without warning dived into the water, splashing Sonic as he did.

"What? More or less…oh crap. Gerald will kill me if you drown Shadow!" Sonic called out in slight panic, knowing Shadow probably couldn't hear him.

All that there was to do now, was wait and hope Shadow doesn't drown.

"Please be ok." Sonic whispered as he looked where Shadow had suddenly dived in the waters surface, it slowly becoming still once more.

Shadow swam down deeper and deeper, the water becoming dark and hard to see very well. A faint glow caught Shadows sight and he quickly reached over to it. He smirked as he grabbed the Emerald but he didn't stay for too long, for he was running out of air. Shadow turned back and tried to swim up in a fast pace but he knew he didn't have enough air in his lungs to make it to the surface. He stopped and looked at the Emerald, closing his eyes he thought of teleporting back to dry land. In a bright flash Shadow had vanished.

"Shadow, where are you?" Sonic worryingly whispered as he waited, it had been a good few minutes, seven minutes if we want to get technical.

Just then a bright light appeared behind him and Sonic whipped around fast to see what was happening. He gasped out loud as the light faded and saw Shadow on his hands and knees panting like crazy. Sonic ran up to Shadow and kneeled beside him.

"Shadow, babe are you alright?" Sonic asked in high concern for his partner.

Shadow nodded slowly and lifted up the Chaos Emerald for Sonic to see. Sonic grinned brightly and took the Emerald from Shadow.

"Nice one Shads…now we only have five more to get." Sonic complimented as he sat down on the grass.

"Y-yeah…just give me a, a moment to catch my b-breath." Shadow breathed heavily as he looked into Sonics eyes with a small smile, sitting down as well.

"Ok sure…we kind of needed an Emerald to get to Angel Island anyway, so it's a good job you found this one." Sonic sheepishly announced, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Right…" Shadow dryly said with a raised brow.

Once Shadow was composed and ready, they shot off to their first destination, Angel Island. Sonic slowed down in which made Shadow do the same. They were at the edge of a smallish cliff with the sea beneath them. The waves smashed against the rocks below causing small drops of water to rise up and hit their feet. The air smelled salty and Shadow could hear birds cooing in the distance of the horizon.

"Looks like the sun will be setting in a few hours…how are we getting to Angel Island? In fact where is it?" Shadow asked as he faced his lover with a puzzled expression.

"Angel Island is a floating piece of land powered by the Master Emerald. We're going to Chaos control there…relax I have high confidence in you and your ability to do it." Sonic smiled as he explained.

"Even though I've never been there before, you are somehow convinced it will work?" Shadow said sceptically with a dry look.

"…One can only hope…come on lets try it." Sonic replied with a small grin.

"It wont work, I need to picture where I'm going in order to get there…unless…you picture it and I'll teleport us…hey it's better than going in blind and ending up in another dimension, or worse." Shadow said with a playful smirk.

"What could be worse?" Sonic questioned with a curious look.

"Amy naked in the shower." Shadow smirked playfully at the wide eyes of Sonic.

"…Ok fine lets do it, I hope this works, I don't want to see a naked Amy." Sonic shivers in discomfort at the mental image.

"Agreed." Shadow replied also with a slight shiver, but from having slightly damp fur as the wind picked up a little, well that's the excuse he would use.

"Right here you go then." Sonic said, passing Shadow the Emerald.

The two closed their eyes, Sonic pictured Angel Island and Shadow cleared all thoughts so not to end up somewhere else. Shadow lifted the Emerald up high and held Sonic close.

"Chaos control…" He shouted then they vanished in a blinding white light.

They appeared a little away from the ground and landed in a small heap in front of the Master Emerald shrine. Sonic got off of Shadow and helped him up while grinning at the fact they made it and there was no naked Amy anywhere.

"What do you want hedgehog…and who the hell is that?" Came a stern voice from the bottom of the shrine.

The two looked over and Sonic grinned playfully where as Shadow just frowned with his arms crossed.

"Hey Knuckles, long time no see. This is Shadow, he and his family arrived with the use of…" Sonic started to introduce and explain when Knuckles cut him short.

"So they're responsible for that crazed up Chaos control." Knuckles said as he frowned at the black and red hedgehog.

"Yes I am, you got a problem with that?" Shadow said in a threatening tone and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Hey, hey guys chill…we have bigger fish to fry than a silly little fight between friends." Sonic said, becoming the voice of reason, which he didn't do very much of.

"Humph whatever…and red isn't my friend, I don't know him." Shadow said closing his eyes and softening his features a little.

"Don't know him yet babe, there's a difference." Sonic corrected with a grin.

"Care to explain a few things to me so I know what's going on?" Knuckles asked as he walked right up to the two hedgehogs, still frowning slightly.

 **(There we are the latest chapter and I do hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading and next chap will be up soon. Oh don't for get to review, follow and add to favorites list if you haven't already... until next time...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Sonic spilled out on everything that had happened in the last few days or so, obviously leaving out a few things that concerned himself and Shadow, those were too privet. Knuckles' expressions changes from shock to confused to shock again to disbelieving to puzzled and finally to an understanding look.

"Right so we need to find these Emeralds fast then, before your boyfriends space dad comes and takes this world." Knuckles said as he pointed a thumb to Shadow, who was supposed to be behind him, without turning to look at him.

Shadow was asked to sit on the bottom step of the shrine away from them as Sonic explained. Half way through the explanation Shadow got bored and decided to looked around, sneaking off without being seen.

"Yep pretty much, we also need to watch what we say around him in case Doomy hears." Sonic replies with a small frown.

"Doomy? Oh you mean Black Doom…nice one." Knuckles grins with slight amusement in his eyes.

"Yep, just don't say that in front of Shadow though. For some reason it causes him to flip out because of something Doomy did to his mind or something like that anyway, well that's what me and professor G think." Sonic warned with a small frown.

"Thanks for the heads up." Knuckles replied indifferently.

"Hey, where did Shadow go?" Sonic questioned when he finally noticed his boyfriend wasn't where he was supposed to be, making Knuckles turn around and look also.

"Beats me…maybe he went to look for the Emerald, you did say that that's what you came up here for and that Shadow can sense them when close to one." Knuckles guessed with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Yeah but he's not allowed to just run off on his own." Sonic frowned with crossed arms.

Shadow was currently on his way back to the shrine with the second emerald in his hand, smirking as he walked. He suddenly stopped in his walking and gasped as a blue light surrounded him. His eyes glassed over and a small frown formed on his muzzle.

" **Shadow…why are you collecting the Emeralds?"** Black Doom asked with some suspicion in his tone as he spoke inside of Shadow head.

"There's this guy called Dr Eggman and he's after the Emeralds to reek havoc on this world, so I'm helping to stop him from getting to them first." Shadow called out in a monotone voice.

" **I see…very well then, I shall leave you to it. I will see you soon, very soon in fact."** Black Doom said with slight amusement, then let his hold on Shadow go.

Shadow blinked a few times then shrugged his shoulders. He carried on walking until he reached the Shrine. When he got there he was greeted with an annoyed Sonic and a frowning Knuckles, both with their arms crossed over their chests.

"What? I got bored so I improvised…here catch." Shadow said with raised brows then chucked the Emerald over to Sonic, who stretched out and caught it with no problem.

"Next time could you tell me where you are going so I don't get worried." Sonic said as he softened his features.

"I said it before and I will say it again…you hedgehog are way too clingy." Shadow said as he rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

Knuckles grinned at hearing this and glanced over at Sonic, his grin growing into a smirk.

"Looks like Sonic has his hands quite full with this one." Knuckles thought with amusement.

"I am not…oh never mind. Anyway this is Knuckles, he's the guardian of this place." Sonic sighed and introduced his boyfriend to Knuckles.

"A pleasure I'm sure." Shadow said holding out his hand for Knuckles to shake.

"The same to you." Knuckles replied taking Shadows hand and shaking it.

They both let go and allowed their hands to fall to their sides. Sonic grinned happily from ear to ear, they were making great progress. Having found two Emeralds and another one of his friends have excepted Shadow, Sonic couldn't be any happier right now.

"Right well, it was nice having this catch up Knuckles but I promised Shadows dad we would come straight back to the house when we have the Emerald…hey Shads reckon you could chaos control us all the way back to the house?" Sonic announced with a smile then asked his partner with a challenging grin.

"Not a problem." Shadow smirked as he got the first Emerald out of his quills.

Shadow once again lifted the Emerald up high and grabbed Sonics waist, standing a little away from Knuckles.

"Good by Knuckles, I'm sure we will meet again…Chaos control." Shadow shouted out and both hedgehogs were gone.

"Wow, he sure has a lot of power." Knuckles said to himself then went back to his duties.

Sonic and Shadow reappeared outside the house by the back sliding doors. Shadow let go of Sonics waist and passed him the Emerald. Sonic smiled and the two walked into the house.

"Hello, we're back and guess what? We have two Emeralds." Sonic called out as they entered the living room.

Shadow flopped onto the sofa and closed his eyes, feeling a little tired. When Sonic didn't get an answer he went into the lab with the Emeralds, leaving Shadow on the sofa. Sonic walked down the stairs and was met by everyone.

"Hey why is everyone down here?" Sonic questions as he walks up to them all.

"You're back…where's Shadow?" Gerald questioned in slight panic.

"On the sofa…what's going on?" Sonic answered then asked in a concerned tone as Gerald rushed up the stairs and out of the lab.

"Sonic…Black Doom is almost here." Tails sadly announced with flattened ears as he was handed the Chaos Emeralds.

Gerald rushed over to his son and kneeled down, placing a hand on his shoulder which made Shadow open his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Shadow questioned with slightly tired eyes.

"Black Doom is making very good progress in coming here. Tails' satellite in space detected the Black Comet, he says it is about three days away from reaching us." Gerald said in a serious tone.

"O-oh…he knows I'm collecting the Emeralds…I had to explain to him why I was. I had to tell him of Dr Eggmans plans for them…he seemed, fine with it." Shadow admitted, wording his sentence the best he could without giving anything away of the real reason.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine and dandy with it." Gerald thought, smiling at Shadow anyhow.

"Ah well, at least he understands." Gerald played along, also knowing Doom could be listening in on them.

"Any idea where the next one is?" Shadow asked as he sat up slowly then stood with a determined look.

"Shadow you need to rest for a little while." Gerald replied seriously as he watched Shadow stand.

"We don't have time to rest dad, 'Eggman' will get them first and then this world is doomed." Shadow frowned seriously, using quotation marks with his fingers on the word Eggman.

"Alright. I'll check with Tails and see if he was able to find a location to one." Gerald sighed in defeat then got up and left for the lab, but not to see about the next location.

"Hi Professor G…why are you getting a sedative ready?" Sonic asked with a confused tone and puzzled look.

"Shadow wont rest and will just run off looking for the Emeralds, so I'm improvising. I know he's going to be mad at me for this but he'll get over it." Gerald explained as he filled a syringe up with a strong sedative then once finished he left the lab.

"I'm glad I'm not grandpa right now." Maria whispered under her breath…

"Shadow my boy, good news. Tails has the next location." Gerald beamed with a fake cheery tone then walked up to his son, while hiding the needle away from Shadows sight.

"Really where…ouch what the…huh?" Shadow said then his eyes went wide as he was hit in the arm by something very sharp.

"It's in the land of nod…I'm sorry Shadow but you need to rest." Gerald said sadly as he injected the sleeping aid into Shadows system then pulled the empty syringe out once done.

Shadow wobbled a little and fell onto the sofa. Gerald helped him into a laying down position and covered him up with a blanket that was resting on the back of the sofa. Shadow eyes closed and he was fast asleep. Gerald sighed then walked back into the lab slowly.

"So…you're still in one piece." Michael said as he noticed his boss enter the lab looking rather sad.

"Yes, he didn't even notice until it was way too late to resist. I hate doing this and I hope he isn't contacted by Black Doom while he rests." Gerald replied as he put the needle in a sharps box then returned to the group.

"It's for his own good though. He will only run himself ragged looking for the emeralds all nigh and would end up being too tired to put up any kind of fight against Black Doom." Jason said in a serious tone, knowing first hand what the dark hedgehog can be like, stubborn is the word he would describe.

"Not to mention he will end up getting lost or kidnappd by Eggman." Tails added with a look of concern on that actually happening.

"So what now?" Sonic asked with a serious frown.

"In all honesty I don't know. I guess the only thing to do is to continue collecting the Chaos Emeralds." Gerald sighed out sadly, knowing time was against them all.

"We need reinforcements. I can ask Knuckles if he could help us in searching. Then there's Rouge, she's good at finding gems and stuff." Sonic announced with a grin then added, "Yeah two of our friends, good friends. They've met Shadow and seem to like him so they'll help out with no hesitation."

"Yeah good idea, the more people we have collecting the Emeralds, the faster we will have them all." Tails agreed with a cheery smile.

"So Shadow has met these friends of yours, when?" Gerald asked with some level of curiosity.

"Oh well Knuckles is the guardian of Angel Island and Rouge happened to be in the area Shadow had walked off to after Eggheads little visit." Sonic explained with a smile, receiving an 'oh I see' look from Gerald.

"We can give them a call in the morning. We should all get some rest, it will be a busy day tomorrow." Tails suggested with a tired smile.

Everyone nodded and left the lab, except Tails, who was staying there to sleep since he had given up his room for Cream and Cheese to stay in. Jason and Michael went to their room and settled for the night after bidding all a good night. Maria, Cream and Cheese also left for their rooms, saying good night before entering the rooms they were staying in. Gerald and Sonic were in the living room and looking down at a peacefully sleeping Shadow on the sofa.

"Do you think he will be contacted by Black Doom tonight?" Sonic asked in a slightly worried tone.

"I would reckon so yes, with him so close to reaching here, I doubt it he would stay silent." Gerald replied with a sad expression.

"Should we leave Shadow to rest here or carry him up to our room?" Sonic asked as he looked at Gerald.

"Not wanting to risk him waking up before any of us and running out to get the Chaos Emeralds, I think it be best to carry him to your room." Gerald sighed then got to work in picking Shadow up into his arms.

Sonic led the way and entered his room first, followed closely by Gerald. Gerald gently placed Shadow onto the bed, the farthest side from the door then made sure the window was locked shut, in case Shadow decided to jump out of it. Sonic sat on his side of the bed and yarned lightly.

"I'll see you in the morning Sonic, good night." Gerald said before leaving the room and closing the door up.

"Good night Professor G." Sonic called out softly as he kicked off his shoes then got into bed.

Sonic, after getting comfortable on his right side facing Shadow, lent over to him and placed a light kiss on the dark hedgehogs forehead.

"Good night Shadow, I do hope you wont be too mad at your dad for sedating you." Sonic whispered lightly then closed his eyes…

Shadow was once again in a deep dream state and facing his father. Black Doom looked concerned as Shadow was in an angered state.

"I can't believe the Professor damn well sedated me and all because he thinks I'll run around endlessly to find those stupid chaos emeralds all night. Is it not important to get to them before Dr Eggman does or is it all just fun to them all?" Shadow ranted with an enraged tone.

" **I'm sure his intentions were of a good one and I too would not want you to exhaust yourself looking for them."** Black Doom said with a calm tone.

"So, doesn't give him the right to force a sedative into my system. Would you do that?" Shadow pouted with crossed arms as he spoke.

" **No I wouldn't my son, I would have reasoned with you more until you agreed to rest without the need of this sedation."** Black Doom replied with a sincere tone and lied as yes he would have but not with a needle, he would have just induced Shadow into a sleep state with their mind link.

"See…I'm so not going to be very happy with him in the morning." Shadow said with a huff as he turned his head to the side, his anger slowly dissolving.

" **Hmmm yes I can just imagine but try not to be too hard on him, he is after all only human. I must be going now but I will talk to you later. Good bye my son."** Black Doom gave a smirked look then vanished, leaving Shadow to his dream.

"I need a damn good dream to get me out of this mood…ok imagine a nice calm place." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head then closed his eyes to concentrate, trying very hard to forget what the professor had done to him.

 **(Thanks for reading and I do hope you enjoyed the read. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing and I will try to get the next one up soon fo you to read. Until next time...)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Morning soon came, and what a morning it was. The sun shone brightly and birds sang their morning song for everyone to listen. Everyone apart from Shadow was up and in the kitchen. Tails had already made calls to Rouge and Knuckles and both were on their way to assist in the somewhat dangerous situation. An hour passed quickly and Shadow was just now stirring from his enforced sleep. He groaned lightly and rubbed his eyes. Shadow opened them and blinked repeatedly. He sat up and looked around, wondering how he ended up in his and Sonics room then concluded that he was brought here after his surprise sedation. At that memory he frowned deeply and growled a little as he got out of bed and made his way out of the room slowly. He descended down the stairs and followed the chatting of others into the kitchen. Nobody noticed him enter as they were deep in conversation. Shadow frowned deeply when his eyes landed on his human creator and he crossed his arms to show his annoyance. Staying where he was he chose to listen in on what was being said before he announced his presence.

"So these Chaos Emeralds, any idea where the next one might be?" Rouge asked with a grin.

"No not yet but I should get a lock on one soon though. My scanner is scanning the planet as we speak." Tails replied cheerfully pointing to his scanner on the table.

"Hopefully we will get a couple of signals, that way we can split up and cover more ground." Knuckles said with a smirk and crossed arms as he leaned in front of the cooker.

"Yes, hopefully." Shadow announced himself with an angered look in Gerald's direction.

"Hey sleepy head. I was wondering when you would rise." Sonic cheerfully said with a smile.

"Not in the mood." Shadow growled out in rage as he narrowed his eyes at his creator.

"Shadow try to understand, I only did what I did so you would rest." Gerald defended himself as he held up his hands in a defensive way as Shadow slowly walked towards him, making him back up a little towards the sliding doors.

Shadow stopped as he noticed Gerald backing away in fear. His features quickly changed into one of hurt and guilt. He didn't mean to strike fear in his creator, he was just angry at what he did.

"I'm sorry." Shadow whispered as he looked to the ground with a sad expression, ears folded back in a submissive way.

"No I'm the one who should be apologising to you, not the other way around." Gerald said softly, making Shadow lift his head up and giving him a slightly shocked look.

"But I just scared you…I did scare you didn't I?" Shadow said in shock and confusion, tilting his head slightly.

"Sorry to say but no you didn't." Gerald lied with a forced grin.

"Oh well that's good I suppose." Shadow shrugged indifferently then looked at the new comers.

"Hello Rouge, it's good to see you again…and you too Knuckles. You both here to help collect the Emeralds before Dr Eggman gets them?" Shadow greeted in a slightly happier tone, then asked in a serious one.

"Yes we are. Blue boy figured it would be quicker if we helped too." Rouge answered of herself and Knuckles.

"Makes sense, I'm surprised he thought of that actually." Shadow smirked in Sonics direction after he spoke.

"Hey. I have you know I do tend to have good ideas from time to time." Sonic defended himself with an offended frown and crossing his arms with a hump.

"Yeah right sure you do, I believe you." Shadow playfully replied with high amounts of sarcasm as he flipped the kettle on to make a hot drink.

"Any visits from Doomy, Shads." Sonic grinned as he got the reaction he was after.

Shadow quickly spun his head round to face Sonic, growling with slight rage.

"Don't call him that, Faker." Shadow spat through gritted teeth and narrowing his eyes.

"Oh now I see what he meant." Knuckles thought as he watched the angered hedgehog shake a little from the rage he felt.

"Sonic please, don't disrespect Black Doom in front of Shadow." Gerald sighed out in despair.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry Shads." Sonic faked an apologetic smile.

"Whatever and no he hasn't spoken to me since yesterday…can I have coffee dad?" Shadow lied in a slightly whispered tone then asked in a much more cheerful one.

"Yes you may." Gerald replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Shadow said then got to work in making said beverage.

"He has to ask for coffee?" Rouge questioned with a raised brow, looking over at Gerald.

"Yes, I don't like him to have too much caffeine…not too much ok Shadow." Gerald answered with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah I know…so what's the plan then." Shadow said as he mixed his drink to dissolve the solid items inside.

"Well it's just sitting and waiting for my scanner to pick up a signal of any Chaos Emeralds at the moment." Tails replied happily.

"Right cool…until then might I suggest something?" Shadow asked with a neutral expression as he turned around holding his hot drink and leaning against the kitchen side, occasionally blowing into his mug.

"Yes, what do you suggest son?" Gerald replied in a curious tone.

"We could always retrieve the one Dr Eggman has or were we going to get that one last?" Shadow said with a small sip of his coffee at the end of his sentence.

"It might be best to get that one last Shadow, just in case he puts up too much of a fight. Don't want to over do ourselves before the big fight." Sonic replied with a smile and a wink.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense…don't know about any of you but I might just practice my chaos attacks until we catch a signal on that scanner of yours Tails." Shadow announced indifferently as he went to take another sip of his coffee.

Shadow froze with wide eyes, mug mid way to his lips, and almost dropped said item on the floor and would have if it wasn't for Sonics quick reflects, grabbing it out of his hands and placing it on the kitchen side. Shadow eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed onto the floor or would have done if Sonic wasn't there, so instead he was being held in Sonic arms.

"What's happening?" Rouge asked in worry at what she was witnessing.

"It seems Black Doom wishes to speak to Shadow in private." Gerald explained with a deep frown, heart pounding in his chest as to why that was.

"Maybe he's figured out our plan" Gerald thought as he looked at his hedgehog son in Sonics arms.

Shadow found himself in a darkened place of his unconscious. He looked around with a questionable glare as to how he got here then concluded Black Doom had to have something to do with it. His suspicions became certain when said being appeared in front of Shadow, not looking happy.

" **Shadow…what is the meaning of this?"** Black Doom questioned with a deep frown.

"What is the meaning of what father?" Shadow tilted his head slightly as he played dumb, getting a feeling that Doom figured out the plan.

" **Plotting against me that's what?"** Doom bellowed out in rage.

"I'm not plotting against you. Why would I?" Shadow asked with confused eyes and folding his ears back from the sudden loud up raw.

" **Yes you are. I can sense you are being very disloyal towards me and it doesn't take a genius to figure out the real reason as to why you are collecting those Emeralds."** Black Doom spat out in anger and narrowing his eyes at Shadow.

"But I told you why I was collecting the Emeralds, I have no reason to lie to you. If you feel I'm being disloyal then it might have something to do with me being a little stressed. I've never really been anywhere outside of that space station before, everything is all so new and overwhelming to me." Shadow replied, in a very convincing manner as he looked down in shame.

" **Shadow why didn't you say something to me?"** Doom softly said as he moved Shadows head up with one of his large hands.

"I'm not exactly one to admit when I'm scared or nerved by something…it makes me sounds so weak and useless, it's shameful to admit." Shadow whispered with a sad expression.

" **Ok Shadow. Next time please talk to me before I jump to the wrong conclusion, regardless of what it is."** Black Doom said in a slightly serious tone then let his hand drop to his side.

"Alright father, I will. Thank you for being so understanding." Shadow happily said with a smile.

" **I must be going, but don't threat I will be by your side shortly. The planet you are on is in sight and it will be a mere two days until I reach its atmosphere…good by my son."** Black Doom said calmly then vanished.

Shadow frowned a little at being left alone but the feeling didn't last long as he felt himself waking up. Shadow slowly opened his eyes to find himself in Sonic hold in the kitchen. Sonic helped him to his feet and all eyes were glued on Shadow.

"W-what?" Shadow questioned feeling a little uneasy at the attention he was receiving.

"What did Black Doom want?" Jason asked with a small frown.

"Oh right that." Shadow said in a low tone.

"So?" Gerald softly asked with a wary smile.

"He erm…he thought I was plotting against him, collecting the Emeralds to use them against him. He sensed I was being disloyal towards him but I told him I wasn't and managed to put him straight and he seems to believe me. He will be here in two days." Shadow said in a low tone as he looked to the floor, feeling guilty for some reason.

"Shadow, what's the matter?" Gerald asked as he picked up on Shadows vibes

"I don't know, I feel bad and guilty for…lying to him." Shadow slightly whispered, flattening his ears sadly and hugging himself tightly.

"He lied to you first Shadow. Don't you dare feel guilty." Gerald replied, making Shadow look up at him sadly.

"I cannot help the way I feel. Anyway how do we know for sure he is still planning to use me to destroy everything?" Shadow asked with a frown.

"You can't be serious Shads." Sonic shouted out in disbelief.

"Oh I'm deadly serious Sonic, I just want to be dead certain before jumping to conclusions." Shadow shot back, glaring at Sonic as he spoke.

Just at that moment Tails' scanner started to beep frantically on the kitchen table. Tails grabbed it quickly and looked at the small screen.

"There's a Chaos Emerald deep in Mystic Ruins." Tails announced in a cheery tone.

"Right then, we have no time to waste." Knuckles said in a serious tone.

"Agreed we should head out now." Rouge added with a grin.

"You are staying here with us Shadow while Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles go and look for it." Gerald firmly said with a frown.

"It would be found quicker if I go." Shadow crossed his arms in protest, frowning the same.

"Don't make me get another sedation out." Gerald warned in a stern tone.

"That's you answer for everything these days…oh lets just drug Shadow, he wont mind." Shadow shot back with narrowed eyes.

"Right. Michael, Jason hold him down while I get the needle ready." Gerald said taking a step forward.

Shadow widened his eyes in panic as his human creator took that next step towards the kitchen entrance and the two human scientists got up from their seats.

"Alright, alight, I'll stay here. Just don't sedate me, please." Shadow pleaded in a panicky tone.

"Fine but I don't want any trouble from you." Gerald grinned in triumph then returned to where he was standing, having Michael and Jason retaking their seats also.

"Ok guys lets go, if we split up we will cover more ground." Sonic announce with a grin.

Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles left quickly for Mystic Ruins leaving the others to do what ever they needed to do.

"Cheer up Shadow, you can hang out with me, Cream and Cheese while they're gone." Maria sweetly suggested with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer but I need a moment alone." Shadow sighed then walked out of the kitchen with a depressed expression.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cream asked with worried eyes.

"I'm sure he will perk up in a little while." Gerald assured the child rabbit with a warm smile then followed his creation out of the kitchen.

Gerald found Shadow sitting on the sofa with his knees to his face and hugging them tightly, his skates were discarded on the floor beside the sofa in front of him. Gerald took a seat next to him and stayed silent.

"What is wrong with me dad?" Shadow whispered sadly into his knees.

"There is nothing wrong with you my son." Gerald replied softly.

"Yes there is…I'm defending him and it can't just be because of the bond we so happen to share." Shadow said as he turned his head to look at Gerald.

"What else could it be, Shadow. You were carefree and so much more relaxed before he appeared in our lives again." Gerald explained with a warm look.

"Maybe…the sooner this is all over the better." Shadow faintly smiled up at Gerald, feeling slightly better.

"That I can't agree more with my son." Gerald grinned down in agreement.

Shadow stretched out his legs then he slipped his feet into his skates. He stood up with a determined look as he faced his human creator.

"So as I was saying, I'm going to practice my chaos attacks…I want to be ready for when this big fight does happen." Shadow seriously said with a smirk.

"Of course but do you think that is wise right now?" Gerald replied as he too stood up.

"What do you mean? You were all up for it yesterday. " Shadow questioned in confusion and looked it too.

"Well, I'm not against you doing this but if you remember those tests, well you are stronger than you were aboard the ARK. I would suggest you should practice defence rather than attack for the time being." Gerald explained with a grin then adding, "That is until I've come up with a safe way in aiding you, wouldn't want any more trees dying do we."

"Yeah I guess…I know, I will chaos control everywhere to strengthen the technique even further." Shadow grinned up with amusement.

"So long as you don't tire yourself out, sure you do that." Gerald relented with a smile, to him there was no point in arguing with the Ultimate LifeForm, he would do it regardless.

"Thanks…I'm going to see Maria." Shadow said then disappeared in a flash of white light.

Shadow appeared in front of Maria. The sudden appearance of her little brother made her jump up a little in her seated position and scream in surprise.

"Shadow, don't do that." Maria exclaimed as she took in deep breaths to calm her breathing down.

"Hello Shadow, that was amazing." Cream happily said with an innocent smile.

"Cream don't feed his ego." Maria sighed out, breathing under control once more.

"It was wasn't it…so what are you doing?" Shadow smirked as he asked in a friendly tone.

"We're making daisy chains…come join us, I'll teach you how to do it." Maria smiled brightly when Shadow sat on the grass with them.

"Sure why the hell not…so what do I do?" Shadow smiled back at the girls and the, in Shadows words, floaty thingy.

 **(Thanks for reading and yep I got productive hence why it's a quicker update. Next update will be soon and hope you are still enjoying this story...until the next update...)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Mystic Ruins…

"Hey any of you guys found anything yet?" Sonic asked on his communicator watch as he walked through the swampy forest.

"No nothing yet but my boots are ruined." Rouge complained with a deep sigh in her communicator.

"No luck here…it's a shame Shadow isn't with us, bet he would have found it by now." Knuckles replied through his own communicator.

"Yeah I know right…it's been like an hour, surly we've scanned the whole area…oh hey Rouge, found ya." Sonic said then waved as he saw Rouge.

"Maybe we should regroup." Knuckles called down with a frown.

"Yeah me and Rouge are by…well a bunch of trees and dirt water." Sonic sweat-dropped as he realised there wasn't any sort of land marks around.

"Real helpful…relax I'll find you both." Knuckles rolled his eyes then cut the transmission off to look for the pair.

"So Rouge…how are things?" Sonic asked, making light conversation while they waited.

Back at the house…

The children were eye deep in daisy chains, Shadow had a daisy chain band around his head that Maria made for him and a necklace that Cream made for him. Cream and Cheese had bracelets, although it was more of a belt for Cheese, and bands on their heads. Maria had all of the above.

"See you're getting the hang of it now…just be gently." Maria praised happily at the black and red hedgehog.

"This is, dare I say, calming and fun." Shadow smiled as he linked another daisy together.

In Mystic Ruins…

"Hey you found us…took your time red." Sonic called out while waving a hand up.

"Yeah well in case you haven't noticed everything looks the same." Knuckles defended himself with a frown.

"Ok boys calm down…we need a plan. Maybe return to the house and get Tails' scanner." Rouge sighed out loud.

"…Yeah good idea, come on lets head back. Maybe Shadow has calmed down now so Professor G might let him search with us." Sonic grinned happily.

"Hope so it will be quicker if he did help…he found that Chaos Emerald very quickly up on my Island." Knuckles agreed as they started to walk back.

Back at the house, about twenty-five minutes later, the three children and the 'floaty thing' were deep in there makings that they didn't notice they were joined by three others in the garden at the back of the house.

"Whoa Shads!" Sonic called out in shock at seeing a daisy chain covered hedgehog.

Shadow had five bracelets on both arms and one on every head quill, three necklaces around his neck that were different sizes, a belt around his torso and his head band. Shadow looked up at the one who spoke and widened his eyes.

"Erm…you didn't see anything, carry on walking hedgehog." Shadow said as his muzzle turned a light shade of pink.

"Y-yeah…might just do that." Sonic nervously said then the three rushed inside of the house.

"You're back…did you find it?" Tails asked as he saw the three enter.

"No we came back for the scanner, hoping it will point us in the right direction. We keep going in circles." Rouge replied with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey Professor G…what's with the daisy hog?" Sonic questioned as Gerald entered the kitchen.

"Daisy hog?" Gerald replied in a confused tone then looked outside.

"Oh right, believe it or not, Shadows mind is still only like that of a child with regardless of the time skip we did. I would say he's just happily playing with Cream, Maria and Cheese...or would you like the alternative?" Gerald grinned playfully at Sonic then looked out at the happily playing children once more.

"I guess not no…anyway any chance he could help with the search?" Sonic replied with a shrug of his shoulders then asked with a pleading look.

"He seems calm enough…ask him." Gerald smiled happily.

"Alright cool, come on guys lets go get that Emerald." Sonic exclaimed then dashed out and up to Shadow.

"Sonic, you come to join in?" Cream asked with a friendly smile.

"Sorry ladies but I'm here to ask Shadow something." Sonic declined with a smile.

"And that would be?" Shadow asked never looking away from what he was making.

"Professor G said you're allowed to come with us to look for the Emerald, so do you wanna come?" Sonic asked with a happy tone.

This made Shadow stop what he was doing and look up to his boyfriend.

"I would but…" Shadow started to say but was interrupted.

"Go with them Shadow, it's alright." Maria smiled sweetly at him.

"Aright if you don't mind." Shadow said then stood.

"You might want to take those off first hun." Rouge grinned as she pointed to the many different sized daisy chains on his person.

"Oh right yes, of course…could someone do my quills please." Shadow nervously smiled…

Mystic Ruins, half an hour later…

"Right here we are…again. We should split up in two's. Me and Shadow will go together and cover the left side…you both cover the right side. You take the scanner since I have my own personal one right here." Sonic announced then patted Shadow shoulder, which he wasn't best pleased with being called a personal scanner.

"Sounds good to me…meet back here in an hour." Rouge grinned then dragged Knuckles away to start the search.

"I, hedgehog, ain't anyone's personal scanner." Shadow complained as they started to walk the opposite way.

"Yeah ok babe, whatever you say." Sonic rolled his eyes playfully then gave Shadow a peck on the cheek.

This action made Shadow smile warmly, forgetting about the previous comment. After 20 minutes of searching they were both getting impatient.

"So anything yet?" Sonic asked as he looked around with boredom in his tone.

"…Yes actually." Shadow stopped to answer then lightly grabbed Sonic arm, dragging him along as he ran.

"Damn, should have made a bet with Knuckles and Rouge on who will find it first." Sonic thought as he ran with Shadow through the mucky but shallow waters.

Shadow suddenly stopped, making Sonic stop and look around. Shadow closed his eyes and his ears flicked in all directions. Sonic watched closely until Shadow smirked and opened his eyes once more.

"It's down there in that bush." Shadow pointed out towards a large bush.

"Right cool lets go get it then." Sonic smiled then made his way over.

Shadow stood behind Sonic as Sonic reached in and used his hand to search. His eyes widened as he felt a hard object. He grabbed it and pulled it out to revel a Chaos Emerald.

"Nice one babe…you think you could chaos control us to Rouge and Knuckles?" Sonic grinned happily, passing it over to Shadow.

"Not a problem." Shadow smirked taking the Emerald and holding Sonic closely then putting an image of the two together in his head.

"Chaos Control…" Shadow shouted then vanished.

"This is hopeless, I think the scanner is bust…what the?" Rouge said then gasped as a light appeared in front of Knuckles and herself.

The two covered their eyes and when the light faded they looked to who caused it.

"Ha, we found it guys. Knew with Shadows help it would be a breeze." Sonic beamed out with excitement.

"Yeah well now we have found it can we please get out of here." Rouge frowned a little at not finding it first.

"Sure, Shadow think you could teleport all of us back to the house this time?" Sonic agrees happily then asked with a challenging grin.

"Sonic, how do you think me and my family got here? And that was with a fake Emerald…of course I can." Shadow stated with a smug smirk.

"Right then, better put your rings where your mouth is babe." Sonic grinned with amusement as he received a puzzled look.

"Why would you want me to put my inhibitor rings in my mouth?" Shadow questioned with a raised brow.

"It's an expression hun, could you just get us back to the house please." Rouge explained with a smile at Shadows innocents.

"Yeah sure, stay close…Chaos control." And with those last words the group vanished in a blinding white light.

Back at the house...

"I wonder if they found the Emerald yet?" Cream asked as she and Maria sat up the table to have a snack and a drink, Cheese sitting on Creams head happily.

"…Yes they have and they're on there was back." Maria smiled as she caught a glimpse of Shadows chaos control in the corner of her eye.

"We're back and we have the emerald." Sonic called out in triumph.

"Oh good, we're half way there." Tails replied as he and Gerald walked into the kitchen.

"Here you are Tails." Shadow said, passing the Emerald over, looking a little tired as well.

"I'm glad you're back Shadow, it's time for your injection. Take a seat on the sofa and I will be with you shortly ok." Gerald smiled down at his creation.

"Injection, what injection? Oh yeah that one. Sure, we don't want anything unwanted happening do we Sonic?" Shadow smirked playfully in Sonics direction when he finished talking.

Shadow vanished via chaos control and sat on the sofa.

"What injection?" Rouge curiously asked as she too looked over at Sonic.

"Long story and also none of…" Sonic began to say but was cut short.

"Ah well you see Shadow is in mating season, no thanks to mixed DNA's and such. He gives of a scent that only Sonic can smell, it signifies that Shadow is fertile and ready to mate. I came up with a hormone serum to cancel it all out. No need for Shadow and Sonic to become parents, just yet" Gerald explained with smile.

"Professor G." Sonic whined out in complaint.

"What? Don't know why teenagers are so embarrassed to talk about something so natural. I better not keep Shadow waiting, he will only go and disappear somewhere." Gerald stated with a small frown then walked off to give Shadow his hormone injection thingy.

Gerald went down into the lab and unlocked the case the serum was in and picked up a full needle. He locked the case back up and made his was up stairs and to his hedgehog son.

"Here we are Shadow, could you please extend your arm so we can get this over with. I know how much you hate injections." Gerald softly instructed with a smile.

Shadow nodded and did just that. Gerald poked the sharp end into Shadows arm, on the other side of his elbow joint and straight into a vein. Shadow sucked in some air sharply through clenched teeth and closed his eyes tight as he turned his head away a little. It felt like it was taking forever for Shadow and when it was finally over and done with Gerald sighed happily.

"There all done." Gerald warmly said as he stood up from sitting next to his hedgehog son.

"That was horrible. How many more of these do I have to take?" Shadow asked as he held onto his arm that became sore and achy.

"I'm sorry but I do not know. Lets hope not many more although we might have to miss a dose to see if it's all over and your hormone levels are back to normal." Gerald replied in a sympathetic tone.

"Right fare enough." Shadow replied indifferently as he stood up from his seat on the sofa.

"I just need to dispose of this needle in the lab, since we are done here you are free to go. Just not too far away from the house ok. As soon as this Chaos Emerald hunt is over, you are back on house arrest." Gerald said with a slightly firm tone towards the end of his sentence.

"Better make the most of it then." Shadow muttered under his breath as he watched his creator walk to the lab.

Shadow left the living space and walked into the kitchen with a small smile on his muzzle.

"All done babe?" Sonic asked as he notice his boyfriend walk in.

"Yep, hurt like hell. So, what are we doing now?" Shadow asked as his smile grew a little.

"We're still waiting for a signal on that scanner, I guess we just wait." Sonic replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Right ok, let me know when something comes up. I'm off to explore, see ya...chaos control…" Shadow smirked then vanished in a blinding light, making everyone shield their eyes a little.

"What? Oh great Professor G isn't going to like this." Sonic sighed out in slight frustration then suddenly went pale as he heard the voice of Gerald himself.

"I'm not going to like what Sonic?" Gerald asked in a pleasant tone.

 **(Here you are the latest chap up and done. I thank you all for reading and I do hope you are still finding this story enjoyable. The next chapter will be up soon so keep your eyes pealed for it...)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

The kitchen went silent as Sonic and Gerald locked eyes.

"Err well…Shadow chaos controlled somewhere." Sonic answered in a nervous tone as he turned his head to look at the aged human.

"I told him not to go far so he should be close by." Gerald said with a smile.

"And you believe him when he said he would?" Sonic asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes I trust him not to disobey me...this time" Gerald grinned at the blue hero of this world.

"He said he was going exploring." Maria said with a worried tone, she didn't want her hedgehog brother to get lost or kidnapped by either Eggman or Black Doom.

"Yes it looks like he is. Such a curious thing he is." Gerald smiled warmly as he pointed out of the window to where he could see his son.

Everyone turned and looked out of the sliding doors and relaxed themselves. Shadow was in the distance, bent down a little and watching a butterfly on a flower with a slightly tilted head.

"He's curious over a butterfly?" Knuckles questioned as he glanced over to Gerald.

"He's never seen one before, probably wondering what it is." Gerald said in a soft tone as he watched his son stand up and follow the butterfly to its next destination.

"He's never seen a butterfly? Find that hard to believe." Rouge grinned playfully, not knowing Shadows previous home location.

"We didn't have butterflies in space in fact there are a lot of things Shadow has never seen before. He was born on the Space Colony Ark, which is a space station orbiting out home world." Maria explained with a sweet tone and smile.

"Well that explains a lot hun. He has a very innocent look in life yet he's a very powerful being." Rouge replied with a grin.

"It's hard to remember he is still so young, he can be very mature at times for someone who has only lived for two years." Gerald said with a distance smile.

"Wait he's only two?" Knuckles raised a brow in surprise.

"Oh yes, I created him a little over two years ago, he has come a long way since his awakening. I can remember the first time he opened his eyes, they looked so scared and curious." Gerald replied softly as the memory played in his mind.

"He was so wobbly on his feet, took him three days to walk without swaying." Maria said with a little giggle.

"Shame you don't have any pictures." Sonic grinned playfully yet held a little disappointment in his tone.

"I never said I didn't have pictures of him. I keep them in my notebook inside my lab cloak. Here you are welcome to have a look." Gerald grinned as he got his A5 notebook out from his inside pocket and retrieved the photos out and placed them all on the table. There was only ten but that seemed satisfying to the group.

As the group took a good look at them a bright light flashed inside the kitchen and Shadow appeared with that butterfly sitting on his gloved hand, on the back. He tilted his head at the gathering around the table and being curious he peeped at what everyone was looking at.

"Dad, why did you get the photos out? No one wants to see me at my worst." Shadow questioned with a slightly embarrassed look as Gerald turned to face the speaker.

"Everyone was curious to know what you were like in the first moments in your life. Oh you caught that butterfly I see." Gerald answered then smiled down at his son.

"So that's what this thing is, cool. I like it, it's colourful." Shadow smiled happily, forgetting about the pictures of him during his first few months of being alive.

"Yes Shadow and very fragile too. Why don't you take it back outside but be careful ok." Gerald instructed with a warm smile then watched Shadow nod and do just that.

"By little butterfly." Shadow whispered as he waved at the insect that flew away gracefully.

Shadow returned to the kitchen and gasped out in horror at the picture Sonic was waving at him.

"Hey Shads, you look great in a dress." Sonic grinned then burst into a fit of laughter at Shadows red tinted muzzle.

"I-in my defence, I was just under a month old…m-me and Maria were playing fashion designers and I was the modal…dad I can't believe you took a photo of that." Shadow defended himself, face blushing madly with utter embarrassment.

"And here?" Knuckles grinned playfully as he held up a photo of Shadow having his quills brushed by Maria with bows and ribbons in them.

"We were playing hair stylists…what? I was only nine days old, give me a break." Shadow frowned with unhappy features while crossing his arms, muzzle still a cherry red.

"Awe this ones a cutie." Cream said as she picked up a photo of Shadow looking up at the camera with confused and innocent features on his face.

"That's his very first photo, he went into panic mode when the flash went. Took me a good hour to calm him down." Gerald smiled warmly at the photo.

"Aw is baby Shads scared of a camera flash." Sonic teased with a grin on his muzzle.

"Sh-shut up hedgehog." Shadow growled with anger as he tried to compose his embarrassed state.

"Now, now no need to get all worked up and panicked." Sonic continued to tease the other with a mocking wave of a finger.

"I hate you all." Shadow shouted with tears of anger in his eyes then vanished in a blinding light.

"Now you've do it Sonic." Tails sighed in despair.

"Done what? Oh you got the photos out." Michael asked then saw the pictures on the table as he walked in.

"I was only joking around, I didn't know he would get that upset and chaos control away like he did." Sonic defended himself with a small frown of guilt.

"He's fine, sometimes he has trouble dealing with these sorts of situations. We all tend to forget how young he really is, he's still finding his feet in a way." Michael smiled as he spoke softly.

Shadow reappeared at the front of the house, a little away from it. He walked over to the nearest tree and sat underneath it, not looking happy.

"Stupid photos, stupid blue hedgehog…what's that sound?" Shadow complained then his ears perked up when he heard a buzzing sound.

He looked around and his eyes caught a fuzzy black and yellow insect, hovering above a single daisy using its wings. Shadow stood up and walked over to it in awe then followed it to its next destination, far away from the house.

Shadow was so intrigued by the bumble bee that he didn't realise he had walked towards one of Eggmans robots. He bumped into it and fell backwards onto his rear. Shadow looked up in annoyance then gulped as the robot turned and scanned him with a red laser.

"Creature detected…known as Shadow Robotnik…AKA Ultimate LifeForm…orders are capture alive." The large looking Eggbot said in a mono toned metallic voice then raised a metal arm up that was also a firing arm filled with light sedation darts.

"You will come quietly to my Master." It said as it loaded a dart in its gun.

"Yeah sure I will." Shadow rolled his eyes then stood up and started to walk away.

The robot fired a dart and hit its target dead on. Shadow gasped out in slight pain as he was shot then he removed the dart from the back of his shoulder. His vision started to blur and his head clouded with the need to sleep. Shadow dropped to his hands and knees, with the last ounce of awareness he had, he chaos controlled away…just not far enough. He reappeared a few feet away from where he was and fell into unconsciousness. The robot stomped over to him and lifted him up off the ground. Just as it did that, Sonic arrived after looking around for his boyfriend.

"Hey you tin head, let go of Shadow." Sonic called out with narrowed eyes of anger.

"Request declined." It called back then started its jet feet to fly away.

Sonic ran forward but amazingly for him it wasn't quick enough and the robot was airborne. He helplessly watched the robot fly away and he dashed after it, as it flew back to its Masters base.

"Hey guys, we have a problem. One of Eggheads robots appeared and shot Shadow with a sedation or something. It's taking Shadow back to Eggman. I'm following on foot and it is heading east-west from the house. Unfortunately I can't run as full speed through this damn forest but I'm not too far behind, I can still just about see it. " Sonic said to his friends on his communicator as he ran, dodging trees and roots sticking out of the ground.

"Roger that, we have two chaos emerald signal also. Rouge and Knuckles are just about to leave for them. I'll get the plane ready and meet you there." Tails replied on his own communicator.

"Alright, see you soon bro." Sonic said then dashed off even faster as the robot was also gaining speed.

After a good ten minutes or so the robot finally made it back to base. A roof hatch opened and it lowered itself down and through it. The hatch slammed shut and security guns and lasers appeared around the base as well as Eggbots on guard every where. Eggman wasn't taking any chances of, as he would call him, the blue rat from rescuing Shadow. The robot walked towards the central room of the base where Eggman was waiting, gently carrying an unconscious Shadow in its grasp. It walked inside and stopped in front of its master.

"My mission, a success. Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow Robotnik has been captured." It announced in a dull mono toned voice, slightly lifting Shadow up to emphasise its victory.

"Brilliant job, now lay him over there in that cage. When you have done that go stand guard outside of this room." Eggman smirked evilly as he pointed to a medium sized cage on the other side of the room, on the floor.

The robot did as it was told and gently laid Shadow inside then closed the barred door shut, it locking automatically. The robot then did its next duty and left the room to stand guard, arm guns at the ready, with bullets now instead of sedation darts. Eggman walked right up to the cage with a devious grin and stroked his facial hair in thought.

"Now what could I possibly do with you?" Eggman thought as his grin grew a little, some ideas popping into his head.

Upon that thought, Shadow moaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. They laid onto Eggman with confusion at first then when he realised he was in a cage they narrowed in anger.

"Let me damn well out of this cage." Shadow shouted out at the overly sized human, moving to a sitting down position since there wasn't any space to stand.

"I will but I need your cooperation and loyalty first." Eggman said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh well if that's all you are asking, I don't see why I can't." Shadow shrugged indifferently as a plan popped into his head.

"There is no point in…come again?" Eggman raised a brow as he realised what the creature in the cage had just said.

"I said I would gladly cooperate with you. What is it you want me to do anyway? I hope it's something fun, the professor never lets me do anything fun." Shadow said as he lies a little.

"Oh erm…oh yes it's very fun. I want you to stop that blue rat from wrecking my plans of world domination." Eggman happily said with a smile at the hedgehog he had captured.

"So you want me to make sure Sonic doesn't interfere with your plans? That's easy, I'll just chaos spear his ass to hell and leave him there. You are aware of my chaos abilities right?" Shadow agreed with a devious grin then questioned in a slightly nervous look.

"I do now…with you by my side I will become unstoppable." Eggman announced with glee then unlocked the cage.

"Damn he's so stupid." Shadow thought as he crawled out of the cage and stood up in front of Eggman.

"Do you mind it if I call you master?" Shadow asked with a fake hopeful look in his eyes.

"Ah not at all." Eggman grinned down at Shadow then thought, "I can't believe he's so willing to join me, he must be getting bored with the way grandpa is treating him."

"What a dope, I swear I really should get into acting. Well time for a little annoyance and accidental button pressing, I wonder if he has a self-destruct button?" Shadow thought as he smiled innocently up at Eggman.

 **(Thank you for reading and hope you are still enjoying the story...next chap will be up soon and maybe as soon as tomorrow, sepending on how much time I have in the afternoon/evening...Until tomorrow maybe...)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

Meanwhile, after another twenty minutes of finding the base, reason being it took that long was because Sonic had lost sight of where the robot went off to. Sonic and Tails were standing outside of Eggmans base, a little away from the front entrance and well hidden from the guard bots wondering about.

"Ok here's the plan we…What's going on?" Sonic questioned with a confused look as the guard bots started to head inside, very fast.

"I don't know, this is strange even for Eggman." Tails replied as he watched the last one enter.

The two cautiously walked out of their hiding place and towards the base. They froze when an explosion from inside hit their ears.

"Attention…self-destruct in T-minus two minute." A robotic voice echoed throughout the area.

"What the? Yep Shadow's definitely in there." Sonic grinned as he watched the front doors open and Eggman floating out in his egg-mobile, Shadow walking casually behind with a smug look on his muzzle.

"I can't believe you pressed the self-destruct button…oh great here to gloat upon my misfortune?" Eggman cried out then saw Sonic and Tails just standing around, both looking amused.

"Oh I'm sorry master but I didn't know that that's what that button did." Shadow faked an apologetic tone then walked to Sonic and whispered in his ear, "I so totally did."

A few minutes ago…

"So what does this button do master?" Shadow asked curiously, pointing to yet another button.

"It calls my robots back to base and to power down." Eggman sighed out in frustration.

Shadow inwardly grinned and pressed the button when Eggman wasn't looking.

"Oh of course it does, and this?." Shadow said back then pressed that one too before getting an answer.

"That one powers down my defence lasers and security system." Eggman casually replied as he busied himself on the computer.

"Oh right…what about this one?" Shadow asked as he pressed the big red button he knew was the one he wanted to press from the start, he decided to annoy Eggman first.

"That's the self-destruct button, you pressed the…" Eggman panicked as his base started to flash a red warning light and an explosion was heard.

"Oops." Shadow said with a fake sorry look at the Doctor.

Back to present…

"Shadow attack those pests, now." Eggman ordered with a firm tone.

"Yeah like I would willingly hurt my boyfriend and his little brother, as if." Shadow snorted with amusement.

"Looks like you've been pranked Egghead." Sonic laughed as he pointed up at Eggman.

"Yeah ultimately pranked." Shadow smirked as he added his bit.

"How dare you trick me, you are fired." Eggman narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Oh right in that case I'll take my leave with this parting gift." Shadow smirked as he took out a chaos emerald from his quills.

"My emerald, how did you?" Eggman shockingly shouted out.

"Chaos controlled to and from it when you weren't paying attention to me. Thanks for the leaving present, I love it." Shadow said as he hugged it in fake delight.

"Why you little…this isn't the end, I will get you for this and reclaim my emerald too." Eggman promised then zipped away to another of his hidden bases.

"Self-destruct in forty-five seconds." The robotic voice called out.

"We better run." Tails nervously said as the seconds counted down.

"Way a head of ya bro, come on Shadow. Fancy a ride in an aeroplane?" Sonic agreed then took Shadows hand in his and led him away.

"Hell yeah…come on then lets go." Shadow excitedly beamed out then took the lead in following Tails to the plane, stashing the emerald back into his quills safely.

They reached the plane and as they did an explosion was heard in the background far away from them. Shadow just smirked triumphantly as Sonic helped him inside the plane, then jumped in after. Tails sat at the controls and closed the dome, starting he engine soon after. The plane was airborne in seconds and was flying high in the air. Shadow was buzzing with utter joy as he looked out of the window, tail wagging with excitement.

"This is so awesome." Shadow claimed with a huge smile.

"Yep the second fastest way to travel." Sonic agreed with a grin.

"Second? What's the first?" Shadow asked curiously with a slight tilt of his head when he turned to look at Sonic.

"Why me of course, the fastest thing alive, the sound barrier breaking pro of running." Sonic boasted as his grin grew.

"Yeah sure you are, I have you know I was the first to break the sound barrier and I could out run you in my sleep." Shadow challenged with a playful smirk.

"Oh really Mr Ultimate Lifeform. Prove it then, race me." Sonic replied with a challenging look in his eyes.

"I would gladly accept your offer but like I said before, we have more important things to worry about first. I promise as soon as it's all over I would gladly beat your little blue ass in a race." Shadow smiled reassuringly then looked back out of the window.

"I have you know babe, it's your ass that will always be beat." Sonic seductively whispers into Shadows ear, making him gasp out a little as he realised what his boyfriend meant.

Tails just rolled his eyes, pretending he couldn't hear their conversation and Sonic's suggestiveness towards Shadow. Soon the house/workshop was in view and Tails was descending down on the runway. Once the plane was inside the hanger, they exited it and walked into the house.

"We're back." Sonic shouted with a grin as they walked into the kitchen where he knew everyone was waiting.

They entered and Shadow was bombarded by Maria into a tight hug.

"Oh Shadow I was so worried. Are you alright?" Maria cried out in relief then let her hedgehog brother go.

"I am now, thank you for asking and for the death hug of doom. You almost crushed my ribs." Shadow teased with a playful look and tone, smiling all the same.

"You're more than welcome. Whenever you want me to give you the 'death hug of doom' again I'll be more than happy to do so." Maria rolled her eyes as she smiled sweetly at Shadow.

"Shadow, he didn't hurt you at all did he?" Gerald asked with high concern in his eyes.

"As if, I really don't think he inherited your smart genes, it literary only took me saying 'I'll do what you say' for him to believe that I would. Although I did get to press a few buttons and blow up his base. I also got a leaving present too." Shadow smirked in triumph as he pulled out the chaos emerald from his quills and passed it to his human creator.

"Do you know what this means?" Gerald said with a bright smile as he took the emerald.

"That I'm awesome?" Shadow replied as his smirk grew a little toothy.

"Well there's that, if Rouge and Knuckles successfully find the emeralds they went out to get then we have all seven." Gerald announced happily and in an excited tone.

"And just enough time to take the plan to the next step." Michael added with equal happiness, whispering it into Jason's ear so Shadow couldn't hear.

"I feel funny?" Shadow announced with drooped ears as he took a seat up the table, or more like fell onto the chair.

"In what way?" Gerald asked softly as he moved a chair and sat right next to his son, steadying him from falling off his seat as Shadow swayed a little.

"I feel dizzy and light-headed." Shadow softly whispered as his eyes fell half shut.

"Right, Tails take the emerald and put it away please. I do believe Black Doom is hours away." Gerald said seriously as he handed the emerald over.

Tails took it and rushed to put it with the others in the lab.

"I hope Knuckles and Rouge hurry up." Tails thought as he reached his underground lab.

"So professor G, what makes you say that?" Sonic asked as he stood behind Shadow and laid his hands on Shadows shoulders.

"Shadow, what can you see?" Gerald asked with a soft tone, not ignoring Sonics question but getting Shadow to answer for him.

Shadows eyes were glassed over as he answered the question.

"I see the planet in the distance from space. I see many creatures preparing themselves on this large rock thing, no it's the Black Comet home of the Black Arms. I would say it's less than two hours away from reaching above the planet." Shadow emotionlessly says as he stares in front of him.

"It's the connection he and Black Doom share. Shadow, when in close proximity of Black Doom, can see what he sees and it's the same the other way around. I only know this because Black Doom was so kind enough to share that information with me." Gerald sadly said as he looked at Sonic.

"This is bad, we need Knuckles and Rouge to hurry up. Do you know where they went off to? Maybe I could run and help one of them." Sonic said in a serious tone.

"Knuckles went to the canyons and Rouge went to the beach to the west of here." Tails announced his return as he answered Sonic.

"Right, I'll…" Sonic started saying then stopped when Rouge walked in with a huge grin on her face.

"Look what I found." She sang as she held up the sixth chaos emerald then passed it to Tails.

"Wonderful, we just need to wait for Knuckles to come back with the last emerald." Tails smiled then left to put the emerald into the lab.

"Dad…he's in my head." Shadow whispered with a distant tone.

"Try to fight him son. Fight him with every fibre of your being." Gerald firmly replied as fear rose up inside of him.

"I'm going to help Knuckles, Rouge you coming?" Sonic said in a serious tone and looked over to Rouge.

"Of course, lets go. I know a short cut there." Rouge said with a firm nod.

The two rushed off to help find the last emerald.

" **Shadow, don't fight me. Let me in my son, don't allow them to distance us both from one another."** Black Doom spoke to Shadow telepathically.

"I…I can't. I'm scared to." Shadow whispers in the same distant tone as he replies to Black Doom out loud.

"Come on guys, we're running out of time." Tails thought as he looked at Shadows slowly weakening state from holding Black Doom back.

" **Do not fear me, I am not here to hurt you like they've made you believe. I'm not here to do anything to you but to be your father."** Black Doom tried to convince Shadow with the most warm and welcoming voice he could master up.

"You're not going to use me?" Shadow asked as his eyes closed.

"Don't listen to him Shadow, wake up. You need to stay awake and fight him off." Gerald desperately shouted out as he lightly shook his creation awake.

"Come on Shadow, don't let him control you." Maria sadly called out to her hedgehog brother.

"Yes Shadow only you should be the one to control you, nobody else." Cream added with Cheese agreeing with a loud 'Chao'.

" **They are all fools to believe I would do such a thing to you. They've had you lie to me, made you believe I haven't changed, had you collect those damn emeralds and no doubt are going to try and get you to hurt me with them. I've changed Shadow, let me in so I can show you."** Black Doom seriously said in a frustrated tone, slight anger there also.

Shadow flattened his ears as he moaned out in distress. He felt conflicted deep inside and wished it was all over and he couldn't feel it. He has Black Doom saying one thing, claiming to have changed then he had Gerald saying another, being absolute sure Black Doom hasn't in any way changed.

"I…I can't take all this, it's too much." Shadow depressingly cried out as tears of frustration filled the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall any second.

He wanted so badly to just chaos control away but he knew it wouldn't work. He needed a clear head to do so and right now it was all but clear. Jason moved his chair to the other side of Shadow and gently moved Shadows head so he was looking straight at him.

"Shadow, hey Shadow do you remember back on ARK when we sat down together and I was teaching you how to write your name? You were just over three weeks old and we had nothing to do that day. I got a pen and some paper out and we sat for over an hour practicing. You were so excited to show everyone that you could do it, that you could write and spell out your full name." Jason softly said with a warm smile, hoping a distraction would help.

"Yeah you showed me what you could do with such a happy smile, then you wanted to learn other words." Gerald added with a proud smile as he clocked on, on what Jason was doing.

"I remember…" Shadow softly whispered, a faint smile forming on his muzzle at the memory.

" **Shadow don't listen to them, they are trying to distract you. Stay focused on me."** Black Doom ordered firmly, making Shadow flinch at the slightly angered order.

"Then there was the time you came up to me when I was working on my computer, you watched me for half an hour before you asked me how the computer worked. I pulled a chair over and we sat together all afternoon as I explained and showed you how they worked." Michael grinned as he stood behind Jason when he spoke, then adding, "you learned so quickly it shocked me to no end. Before long it was you helping me with some of the software programs."

Shadows smile grew slightly as he did remember and something else he and Michael did on the computer.

"I totally beat you with that computer game you made." Shadow said softly as he looked at Michael.

"Yeah after the third go at it, even kept the high score." Michael replied with a playful look.

" **SHADOW! Enough, you will listen to your father at once."** Black Doom roared inside of Shadow head, making him shut his eyes tightly and put both hands onto his head.

It was at this point Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge rushed into the kitchen. Knuckles was holding the last emerald in his hand, he passed it to Tails to put in the lab. Tails thanked him and rushed to put it away for the one who will carry out the next stage of the plan. Tails returned moments later with a concerned look as Shadow was shaking his head and groaning loudly.

The 'hider' left the kitchen without being seen and got to work with his part of the plan while the others stayed in the kitchen. Shadow suddenly stopped all movements and dropped his hands to his side. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal blank glassed over orbs. Black Doom had won the fight against all of Shadows efforts in stopping him from getting into his head.

"Shadow, are you alright babe?" Sonic asked as he made Shadow look at him by lightly turning his head to one side.

Shadow didn't reply and looked at Sonic with no emotion, just a blank distant stare.

 **(As promised the next chapter... thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. I wonder who the hider is? Well you will find out soon as well as what will happen to Shadow. Has Black Doom changed or still wants to use Shadow? Hint for you...read to find out lol, I'm so mean. Until next chap tat will be up soon just not as soon as this one was...)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

Everyone was getting worried the longer Shadow stayed unmoved. Shadow stayed like that for the next hour, just sitting on the chair and never moving a muscle or said a word. It was as if he was waiting for orders from his biological father, which eventually came.

" **Shadow tell them I'm above the planet right now."** Black Doom ordered in a serious tone inside of Shadows head.

"Father wants me to tell you he's above the planet." Shadow spoke out to everyone in the kitchen.

"Well tell him to let you go. If he has really changed he wouldn't be controlling you like this." Sonic replied with an angered tone.

" **Tell them I can hear them and I'm only doing this because of insurance for mine and my children's lives."** Black Doom spat back in anger.

"Father says he can hear you and is only doing what he is doing because of insurance for his and his children's lives." Shadow repeated his fathers words.

"Black Doom, let Shadow go and nothing will happen to you or your children. We can sit down together like adults and talk." Gerald frowned as he spoke through his hedgehog son.

" **Tell them I'm coming down but I will not let my control on you go until I feel it's safe to."** Black Doom ordered with a small sigh.

"Father is coming down and will not let his control of me go until he feels it is safe to." Shadow related then closed his eyes.

"Right thank you. It's better than nothing I suppose." Gerald sighed out in some relief then was lightly pulled away from Shadow by Sonic.

"Can we really trust him?" Sonic whispered to Gerald on the other side of the kitchen.

"I don't know, this doesn't seem like the Black Doom I knew aboard the ARK." Gerald whispered back as he looked Sonic in the eyes.

"What are you saying, you think he's really changed?" Sonic whispered as he glanced over at Shadow, breaking eye contact with Gerald.

"Well he hasn't ordered Shadow to attack us or start looking for the emeralds yet. If he hasn't changed then I'm sure we would be fighting Shadow off over an hour ago." Gerald despairingly sighed, not sure what to think anymore.

"Or he could be tricking us, making us drop our guard." Sonic seriously said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

There was a flash of white light and Black Doom appeared behind Shadow, two of his strongest children on either side of him. The group moved away from them and stood in front of them by the sliding doors in the kitchen.

"I assure you all I'm not here to fight you, if I was then your planet would already be under attack and losing the battle." Black Doom annoyingly said as he sensed a lot of hate for him coming from the humans and mammals.

Gerald stepped forward with a serious frown then took a seat up the table opposite Shadow.

"Now please could you let Shadow go, we are not going to attack you. I'm sure Shadow wont allow it anyway." Gerald pleaded with a deadly serious tone.

Black Doom waved a hand in Shadows direction and dropped his control over him. Shadow blinked a few times then a confused look washed over him as he eyed everyone individually.

"Ok what did I do this time?" Shadow grumbled as he crossed his arms in annoyance, not sounding very happy.

"Absolutely nothing." Black Doom said in a soft tone as he laid both hands on Shadows shoulders gently.

"Oh so they are looking at you with anger and fear, not me?" Shadow asks as he looks up to his father, a more pleasant look on his face.

" **That they are"** Black telepathically replied.

"Ok we are here to talk and to come to some sort of arrangement. Now if everyone could leave me and Black Doom alone to talk that would be very helpful." Gerald announced in a serious tone.

"You can't be serious?" Sonic asked as his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Very serious Sonic, and that goes for your children too Black Doom." Gerald replied with a small frown as he pointed to the two large Black Oaks.

"…Fine, but if I hear any distress…" Sonic reluctantly agreed and left his sentence hang as they all made their way out side, himself closing the sliding doors once all were out of the kitchen.

Half an hour later Black Doom and Gerald were still deep in conversation. Cream, Cheese and Maria were sitting on the grass under a tree looking worried. Rouge and Knuckles were standing beside the two children and Chao on red alert. Tails, Jason and Michael were a little away from them and talking quietly amongst themselves. Sonic and Shadow were standing the closest to the back sliding door with the two Black Oaks.

"Black Doom was right when he said my brothers didn't look anything like me." Shadow whispered in Sonics ear as he looked at the two large aliens.

"Seems like you got the better looks out of the whole family babe." Sonic whispered back with a small grin as he too looked at the aliens.

Inside the house…

"So now you are aware of why I have suddenly changed my outlook in life." Black Doom said after explaining all the events that led up to this point.

"Yes I can quite easily see how something like that would change ones view in their life. Just before we came here we were all facing our deaths as well. It was thanks to Shadow we are alive and free." Gerald replied in a calm tone as he nodded in understanding.

"Yes I'm aware, I saw what happened through Shadows memories. I'm very glad that you all made it out alive otherwise nothing would have changed, I would have instead helped him to take revenge. I'm just being honest with you Gerald so please don't look at me with such a disapproving glare." Black Doom said with slight amusement in his tone.

"I have no doubt Shadow would have gladly gone out for revenge, he cares deeply about us all and it would destroy him morally if the out come would have been different. He is not perfect but he does try hard to do the right thing. Shadow is still only an innocent child and it would break my heart to see him turn into the weapon my government back home believe he is. I want what's best for him and if you being in his life is something he wishes then I will gladly take a step back but only if I believe your intentions for him aren't evil and corrupt." Gerald said with a serious level to his tone.

Back outside, Sonic had left Shadow with the aliens and walked over to his friends by the tree to talk to them privately.

"They are sure as chaos taking a long time in talking. It's been an hour." Sonic complained feeling very uneasy.

"At least nothing bad has happened, maybe Black Doom really has changed." Maria said as she looked up at Sonic.

"Yeah, I hope for Shadows sake he has." Sonic sighed as he looked over at Shadow, who was engaging with the two aliens.

Shadow stood in front of one of his so called brothers and looked up at him.

"Damn you are tall, I can't call rank and I can't even say I'm bigger than any of you. Life sure has a way of knocking you back." Shadow said with a small frown.

" **No but you are stronger than us all, brother."** The Black Oak Shadow was standing in front of replied telepathically.

" **Yes much stronger."** The other agreed, using the same technique in communicating to Shadow.

"Yeah maybe but I lack in combat training and strategy skills on a high level. I wouldn't last five minutes against any of you and if I did it would be down to pure luck." Shadow shrugged as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I wonder if they are going to be any longer. It's been an hour." Tails said to the two humans he was standing with.

"I have no clue but at least the emeralds are safe and undetectable." Michael replied seriously.

"Shadow sure seems to be getting along with those two." Jason says as he looks at Shadow and the two alien brothers with a small smile.

"How much you want to bet Shadow's asking them endless amounts of questions." Michael grinned at his partner playfully.

"I'm not betting on that because we both know he is. I will end up losing and doing something highly embarrassing." Jason replied as he crossed his arms and spoke the truth.

"I haven't known Shadow of that long and I know that that's what he's more than likely doing." Tails grinned then added, "He's a curious two year old, that says it all."

"What's it like living on a comet?" Shadow asked his brothers with an innocent look.

" **What's it like living on a space station?"** One of them replied with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh you're good, counter asking me the same question but different location. Suppose you're right the answer would be the same, home is home." Shadow smirked up a his alien brothers.

" **You ask lots of questions brother."** The other said as he pushed Shadow a little with a finger on Shadows forehead, making Shadow take a step back.

"Do you blame me, I'm only two and have little knowledge of the world around me. So asking questions is a way I can learn about things." Shadow defended himself and ignoring the little push he was given.

"Did you see that, looked like a threat to me. Right that's it, I've held back long enough. If they think they can bully my boyfriend then they have another thing coming." Sonic said with narrowed eyes as he witnessed the little push on Shadows forehead.

Knuckles held him back from marching over there and starting.

"Sonic does Shadow look like he feels threatened?" Knuckles asked as he kept a firm grip on Sonics arm.

"I don't care." Sonic shot back with anger.

"Sonic please don't go over there and rile those aliens up." Cream pleaded with begging eyes.

Sonic looked over at Cream and softened his look. He sighed out in defeat and relaxed himself.

"Ok fine, I wont." Sonic smiles at the rabbit then getting his arm back from Knuckles.

"Besides hun, I'm sure Shadow could dish out more dirt than a simple light push." Rouge assured with a playful grin.

"That is very true, his chaos spears aren't something you want to mess with." Maria added with a bright smile.

"Yeah unless you want to end up like that tree, dead and burned." Sonic thought as he grinned.

In the kitchen…

"Alright so you will find a permanent home to land the Comet close by and visit Shadow down here. You are welcome to have Shadow for a couple of days once a month but if he starts to change in any way then those visits will stop and you will just see him down here, supervised visits mind you." Gerald seriously said his terms.

"I will agree to your terms but I have one request. If I am to see him down here than I need a way to blend in. Would it be possible to create a device that will transform my image into something more suitable for this planet?" Black Doom asked with a calm tone and look.

"Hmmm…I recon I could. So we have an agreement then?" Gerald smiled brightly at the ex-warlord of the universe.

"That we do, Gerald." Black Doom nodded as he spoke in a calm tone.

"I'll go get Shadow in here and inform him of our choices." Gerald said as he got out of his seat.

He walked over to the sliding doors and opened them. He looked at Shadow, who was still talking to his brothers. Smiling he called out for his hedgehog son.

"Shadow could you come inside please."

"Err sure…Talk later, bye." Shadow called back to Gerald then gave his farewells to the two aliens.

Shadow walked passed Gerald and sat up the table. Gerald gave all out side a reassuring smile and nod then closed the doors back up, taking his seat straight after.

"Ok Shadow this is what's going to be happening…" Gerald started to explain but was stopped from talking.

"Before you continue I just need you both to know this, I am not going to play messenger boy so you better find a way to communicate to each other." Shadow smirked as he sat back in his seat with his eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head.

"That is a valuable point, we need to find a way to communicate Gerald." Black Doom agreed with his son.

"I will set that up when I make an image changing devise for you. Anyway back to what I was saying." Gerald agreed with a smile then continued.

During Gerald's explainings of what had been decided, Shadow had sat up and paid his full attention to his human creator. He started to frown when Gerald had finished.

"Right and as usual I don't get a say in this?" Shadow said as he gave them both an unhappy look, sounding very serious.

"Not at all, you have the final say. I was just telling you what we have currently agreed on and now we would like to ask you what you think?" Gerald corrected Shadow in a soft tone and smile.

"Oh right…I suppose it is alright but are there like set days? For example, lets say you come to see me every Tuesday, Thursday, Sunday and I come to you for the last weekend of every month." Shadow said as he looked at his alien creator then at his human creator for approval.

"It would be wise to organise set days and weekends. After all we are going to build a life here." Gerald agreed with Shadow.

"I don't have any trouble with that. We can use the days and weekend Shadow had used in his example if that would be easier for you." Black Doom also agreed.

"Alright so every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday you will travel down to see Shadow. On the last weekend of the month, starting Friday evening and ending Monday morning, you will come pick Shadow up and he will spend the weekend with you then you bring him back home." Gerald said as he gave Black Doom eye contact.

"Agreed, shall we start this next week. I have to find somewhere to locate the Black Comet where it wont be a bother to anyone and I will need to have a talk with my other children so they know what is going on." Black Doom replied in a slightly serious tone.

"I don't see a problem…hold on exactly how many brothers do I have?" Shadow grinned then raised a brow as he asked, grin completely gone and a curious expression replaced it.

"Hundreds." Black Dooms replied, looking as if he was smirking playfully at his hybrid son.

"Whoa." Shadow whispered in shock as he lent back in his seat once again and looked to the space in front of him.

" **Yes, that is a lot of brothers and they are all very interested in meeting you."** Black Doom said telepathically to Shadow.

"So are we done now?" Gerald asked as he stood up.

"Yes I do believe we are. I will take my leave with my two older children and return on Tuesday next week." Black Doom said then telepathically call to his children to return to the Black Comet.

The Black Oaks vanished from outside and had returned home. Everyone made there way back towards the house once they noticed the aliens had left.

"I will see you soon Shadow, you take care." Black Doom said with a nod.

"And you. See you next Tuesday, bye." Shadow replied and waved to his father.

Black Doom gave him a small wave and vanished in a bright light just before those from outside entered the kitchen. Once all were back inside and the sliding door was closed shut the hider revealed himself.

"Should I get the chaos emeralds out of their hiding place?" Jason asked with an unsure tone.

"So you drew the hider name out of the hat, I had a bet it was Tails. Looks like nether of us won Knuckles." Sonic grinned as he glanced at the red echidna.

"Yeah if you would Jason, I'll help you if you like." Tails said as he offered his assistance.

"That would be nice, it took me just under an hour to hide them all." Jason smiled warmly at Tails then the two left the kitchen together.

"So what's the agreement then?" Maria asked sweetly as she smiled at her grandfather.

 **(Thanks for reading and I hope you are still enjoying the story. Next update will be soon and any comments are welcomed...until the next update...)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

As Gerald once again explained his and Black Dooms agreement, Shadow had decided to sneak away. He followed Jason and Tails out of the house to find out where his human friend hid the emeralds. The two stopped suddenly in which made Shadow pause in his following.

"Shadow, you are welcome to come along." Jason called out to the hedgehog without turning around.

"How did you know I was following you?" Shadow asked with a raised brow, walking over to the two.

"Simple, I saw you leave the kitchen in the corner of my eye as we were leaving the house and then I heard your jet shoes on the stone door step as you walked out of the house." Jason grinned as he turned to face Shadow.

"Damn I need silencers for these things." Shadow playfully grinned back as they carried on walking away from the house.

They stopped by a large tree that had bushes around it, about a fifteen minute walk east from the workshop/house. Jason bend down and felt around for the first containment unit holding two chaos emeralds. Once he reached it, he pulled it out and passed it to Tails. Tails opened the unit up and the emeralds shot up into the air and across the skies in different directions.

"Well at least we now know what happens when the emeralds are contained in these units." Tails sweat-dropped as the three watched them disappear in the distance.

"That was so cool…where are the others?" Shadow said then turned to grin at Jason.

Jason told Tails of some of the other locations he had hid the units in and the fox nodded and rushed off, leaving Jason and Shadow to go to the others. Back at the house Gerald had just finished explaining the agreement and hoped he wouldn't have to again.

"So let me get this right, you agreed for Black Doom to have Shadow with him for a whole weekend, unsupervised and off this planet. I get the whole he comes down here to see Shadow on those set days and all but to send Shadow away with him, it just seems a little careless. What if Shadow starts to change?" Sonic seriously says with an unhappy frown and crossed arms, leaning against the back sliding doors.

"I know and I completely understand where you are coming from Sonic. I have stated to Black Doom that if I see an ounce of difference in Shadow then those weekends away will stop." Gerald sighed out.

"This is starting to sound like separated parents agreeing for access to their child." Knuckles whispered in Rouge's ear making her giggle slightly.

"Speaking of which, where is Shadow?" Rouge grinned as she was the first to notice Shadow was gone.

"He was right here a moment ago…I swear I need to put an alarm bell on him that will tell me when he starts to wonder off." Gerald groaned in frustration.

"I'm sure that will go down well with him…lets do it." Sonic grinned playfully with amusement in his eyes at the image of that happening.

"I'll have to do something." Gerald thought as he rubbed his temples in stress.

"He probable went with Tails and Jason to get the emeralds." Maria sweetly said with a smile.

Just under fourty minutes later the three entered the house with only one chaos emerald. Shadow had managed to quickly grab one before it shot off into the sky and was holding it in his hand. They all walked into the kitchen to find nobody there.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Jason questioned out loud.

"Beats me…Shadow could I have that emerald please?" Tails shrugged then turned to talk to Shadow.

"Sure, if you can get it off me first." Shadow smirked deviously yet held a playful look, holding the emerald behind his back.

"I don't think so babe…here you are Tails." Sonic announced himself, taking the emerald out of a surprised Shadows hand and passing it over to Tails.

"Killjoy." Shadow unhappily complained with crossed arms over his chest.

"Thanks, I'll just put this somewhere safe." Tails smiled then left the kitchen in a hurry.

"Your dad wants a word with you Shadow, he's down in the lab." Sonic grinned as he spoke to his boyfriend.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?" Shadow thought as he made his way to the underground lab.

Shadow walked down the steps and looked around and spotted his human creator. Gerald was sitting in front of the computer, designing the image changing devise for Black Doom. Shadow walked right up to him and stood beside him with a nervous smile.

"Sonic said you wanted to see me dad?" Shadow said as the nerves grew.

Gerald stopped what he was doing and turned the spinney chair so he was facing Shadow, not at all looking happy.

"Yes and where did you run of to?" Gerald asked in a semi mad tone as he looked Shadow dead in the eyes.

"I went with Tails and Jason to get the emeralds. I figured since my house arrest will be starting again, I'll have my last moments of freedom. That and I was curious to where Jason hid the emeralds. You should have seen them shoot out of those units and fly across the sky, it was so cool." Shadow explained with an amused smile at the memory.

"They did, fascinating. What am I saying? Shadow you should have told someone where you were going and your house arrest starts now. I don't want you leaving the house for a whole week, regardless of what happens." Gerald firmly stated with a frown.

"Not even to sit outside of the house?" Shadow whined in complaint.

"No, you will stay indoors until the week is out or if I say otherwise. You need to learn you can't just go wondering off without telling anybody. This is a strange new place for all of us and we need to be cautious and learn about the world." Gerald replied with a serious tone.

"Yes I understand…when are we going to do that history lesson? What? If I'm going to be stuck indoors, I might as well start learning about this world. Then I can challenge Sonic with a race, I'll show him who's faster than who. " Shadow defended himself after receiving a questionable look from Gerald.

"Soon very soon, we will sit down together and learn about this world. I'll see if Tails has maps of the world and also when the week is up we can go exploring. It's about time I gave you an education about the world around you and now that there is no need to put you through those experiments we can spend more time together. I'll have Maria attend also, maybe not for all of it but some." Gerald smiled as he spoke, now feeling much more happier.

"Really…cool, it would be nice to know what everything is instead of having no clue. Which reminds me, I saw this buzzing thing before I ran into that robot. It was small, black and yellow in colour, fuzzy and was flying to flowers. Do you know what that was?" Shadow smiled happily as he changed the subject.

"Let me see if I can get an image of it on the computer, just give me a moment." Gerald grinned then turned to look at the screen, typing and looking for clear images.

"That's it. what is it?" Shadow pointed at the screen when the insect came up.

"That my son is a bumble bee. They fly from flower to flower collecting nectar for food and some bees make honey with it. They also pollinate so more flowers can be produced." Gerald explained with a soft tone.

"Oh, that amazing." Shadow smiled as he looked at the screen at different pictures.

"How about I show you some other insects." Gerald grinned as he glanced at his curious hedgehog son.

"Yes please, I want to know more." Shadow excitedly said with a wag of his tail.

Back up stairs in the kitchen, Sonic was drumming his fingers on the table out of boredom. Shadow had been down in the lab for almost an hour now and Sonic was growing impatient in waiting for him to return.

"This blows…how long are they going to be?" Sonic groaned as he sighed out loudly.

"No idea but I imagine not too long, it's almost time for dinner." Michael replied as he and Jason were cooking and prepping the dinner.

They all decided to have something quick and easy to make since it was getting very late, a tasty dish of macaroni cheese. Jason was grating the cheese while Michael was keeping an eye on the pasta while also making the sauce.

"I would say that's enough Cheese Jason." Michael called out to his cooking partner with a soft tone, making him stop his actions.

"I'm going down there and finding out what they are doing." Sonic announced as he stood up then left in a hurry.

He reached the bottom step and raised a brow at what the two were doing. Gerald and Shadow were sitting in front of the computer and looking at pictures of different creepy crawlies. Sonic approached the two and stood behind them as he looked at the screen, head tilted slightly in puzzlement.

"And this one is called an ant. It lives in a colony made of thousands upon thousands of other ants. There are three kinds of ants in a colony, the queen, the female workers and male workers. The queen is the only one that can lay eggs and once she grows to adulthood she will spend the remaining of her life laying eggs to keep the population up." Gerald explained with a cheerful tone.

"Why are you talking about ants for?" Sonic questioned with a scratch of his head.

"Because, why are you standing there listening?" Shadow counter-asked with a smirk as he looked behind him at Sonic.

"I was bored of waiting and got curious to what you both were doing down here. You've been down here for over an hour now." Sonic shrugged indifferently as he answered.

"Really that long. Well damn, doesn't time just fly by when you are learning about insects." Shadow sarcastically rolled his eyes then looked back at the screen.

"Ok that will be all for today Shadow, why don't you run along now, but no going outside." Gerald said then gave Shadow a serious look towards the end of his sentence.

"I wont, I'm not going to give you any reasons to extend my punishment." Shadow assured as he stood up, smile on his muzzle as he spoke.

"Good, now I must finish the blueprints to this image devise, should only take me a few more minutes or so. I'll see you both later." Gerald replied then got the blueprints back up on the screen.

Sonic took Shadows hand and led him out of the lab. They walked into the kitchen and both sat up the table.

"Once again I'm back on house arrest…in truth I was hoping dad would have forgotten I was meant to be on it, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it." Shadow sighed out loudly as he slouched in his seat.

"Shadow you should know by now Gerald doesn't forget anything, especially when it comes to you." Jason grinned as he took a seat with his glass of water.

"One can always hope…so how are things?" Shadow smirked as he glanced at the youngest adult human of the group.

"Things are well Shadow, thank you for asking. Planning any babies yet?" Jason grinned deviously back as he knew what Shadow was getting at.

"As a matter of fact yes. I plan to get impregnated in like say, how many years from now humm… yes that's right, never." Shadow started out cheerfully then ended with a deadly serious tone and look.

"Huh, so you don't want any children?" Sonic asked with a sad expression.

"No I don't. I don't want some parasite growing inside of me, feeding off of me and making me look fat when it starts too grow." Shadow stated with an annoyed tone and crossed arms.

"Babies aren't parasites Shadow, they are living beings made from the DNA and cells of two beings. Yes ok they grow inside of you and feed off you but they aren't classed as parasites." Michael sighed as he took a seat next to Jason after putting the mac and cheese into the oven.

"That's not what I was told." Shadow raised a brow in confusion.

"Babe, who told you babies are parasites?" Sonic frowned a little as he looked at his boyfriend.

"It was Professor Craig. He said that babies are parasites that do no one any good." Shadow answered with an unsure tone.

"Shadow, he was a jerk and was having marriage troubles. His wife was pregnant with another mans baby and he grew to hate her and the growing baby inside of her. You shouldn't pay attention to what he told you." Jason said with a smile.

"Oh so a baby isn't an abominations of nature that ruin the lives of others?" Shadow asked with a faint smile.

"Absolutely not Shadow, a baby is a miracle that happened from an act of passion and love." Gerald announced his presence with a warm tone.

"Still don't want one." Shadow closed his eyes with a grin on his muzzle.

"No I'm sure you don't, well not right now anyway. They are a huge responsibility and need a lot of care and attention." Gerald rolled his eyes as he spoke.

Gerald then stood beside Sonic and lent towards his ear.

"You might have some convincing to do. Once Shadow makes up his mind then it's near impossible to get him to change it." Gerald whispered quietly then straightened himself up right.

"I'm beginning to learn that." Sonic sighed out with a shake of his head.

"Beginning to learn what?" Shadow asked curiously as he looked over at Sonic.

"Beginning to learn that you are awesome babe, just plain awesome." Sonic forced a smile as he replied to his lovers question.

"About time you did but I guess your pretty awesome yourself." Shadow smugly grinned as he spoke.

That comment made Sonic smile for real. Soon it was dinner time and all were gathered in the kitchen eating. It was a good job they had a table that could extend into a longer one, other wise there wouldn't have been enough room. After dinner, Jason and Michael cleared everything away as every one else went off to relax and occupy themselves before going off to retire for the night.

"You know Shadow, you don't have to think this hard when playing chess." Maria complained a little as Shadow was taking over two minutes to have his turn.

"Yes I do, how else could I strategize my pieces in order to win?" Shadow glanced up at her with a smirk when he replied.

"Sometimes you take things way too seriously. It's only a game Shadow, it doesn't matter if you win or lose." Maria sighed and continued to wait for Shadow to move.

"There, your turn." Shadow deviously smirked as he watched Maria move a bishop across the board.

"That's right my sweet Maria, fall into my impossible to avoid trap." Shadow thought to himself as he chuckled lightly.

"Shadow actually plays a good game of chess. There's no way Maria can win with his setup." Tails commented to Gerald as the two sat on the sofa and watched.

"Yes, maybe I will have a game with him. Back home I'm considered unbeatable at chess." Gerald replied as he grinned then added, "I'm the one who taught Shadow how to play."

"Oh you are in trouble now Maria…check." Shadow chuckled darkly but held a playful look.

"Oh damn, I've only got one move then it's checkmate." Maria sighed out then took her move.

"Ha, check-and-mate." Shadow beamed out in triumph as he won the game.

"Right then, you think you are so cleaver then go up against me." Gerald grinned as he swapped placed with Maria up the small chess table in the living room.

"Oh you are in trouble now Shadow." Maria teased with a grin as she watched Shadow set out the pieces.

"We shall soon see Maria…since I won last game and this is your first, I'll allow you to start dad." Shadow smiled innocently at Gerald, inwardly planning his ambushes and attacks.

The game went on for forty minutes and now everyone was gathered around the two players. Gerald was beginning to sweat as Shadow would keep checking him. It was coming to the end of the game and both only had a couple of chess pieces each.

"You cannot win dad, I have you cornered. You have two possible moves, one will put you at my mercy the other will have you checked again. So what's it going to be?" Shadow gloated with a playful smirk.

"Damn." Gerald whispered as he looked at the board at play then grinned as he found another move and used it.

"Check, now you are at my mercy son." Gerald beamed out with a light chuckle.

"Ha you fell for my trap just like I knew you would…check-and-mate to you dad, check-and-mate." Shadow replied as he crossed his arms and lent back in his seat, looking very smug after making his move on the chess board.

"But that's impossible…how did you?" Gerald said in disbelief as he looked down at the board then back at Shadow for an answer.

"I had complete control of the board, by moving my pieces in a specific way, it made you move yours in the same fashion in order to help me set my ambushes and end game trap…I was running the game so you had no chance in beating me." Shadow softly replied with a smile.

"Whoa babe, talk about the ultimate strategy." Sonic commented with a surprised look.

"But of course my love, I am after all the Ultimate Lifeform. What did you expect of me, just awesome chaos abilities, super speed and strength?" Shadow smirked as he glanced next to him.

"I guess you win then son…congratulations." Gerald smiled back as he admitted defeat.

"Well you did managed to avoid two of my ambushes…what time is it?" Shadow yarned a little and rubbed his eyes as he spoke.

"Gosh it very late, right off to bed. It has after all been a very busy day." Gerald said as he stood up and ushered Shadow to bed.

"Good night Shadow." Maria called out with a sweet smile as she watched him salute at everyone.

"Night all." Shadow called back with a slightly tired voice.

"It's not going to be another very early start again is it?" Shadow questioned when they reached the stairs.

"No, you wake up when you are ready to but if you are still in bed at ten then I'm getting you up…right off you go." Gerald said with a warm tone.

"I'm going…good night." Shadow slowly forced himself up the stairs as he wished Gerald a good night.

"Good night Shadow, sleep well." Gerald called up after him, watching him reach the top step and turn into his and Sonics shared room.

Gerald returned to the living room with a soft smile and took a seat on the sofa.

"How it is late Grandpa, it's only eight o'clock?" Maria asked with a questionable look.

"If I told him that he would have forced himself to stay awake and would only end up falling asleep on the floor or sitting up half way through another game of chess. This way he's in bed and I don't have to carry him up all those stairs." Gerald softly explained with a smile, receiving an 'oh I see' look from Maria.

When it really was getting late everyone else retired for the night. Sonic quietly entered his and Shadows shared room, closing the door up so there was a small gap, then gently climbed into bed next to a fast asleep Shadow.

"Good night Shads, see you in the morning." Sonic whispered then placed a light kiss on Shadows cheek, making him smile in his sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

Morning soon came and all but Shadow was up. Breakfast was finished with and all had a boring day indoors. The reason to that was it was pouring down and soaking wet outside from the heavy rain.

"This blows, I was hoping I could go out for a run but it's hard to in the rain." Sonic grumbled as he sat up the table and stared hatefully out of the sliding doors.

Suddenly the kitchen door was roughly pushed open and a panicked Shadow rushed in and up to Gerald, who was standing by the kettle waiting for it to boil.

"Dad, we are under attack." Shadow shouted in a very panicked tone as he looked up at his human creator.

"Shadow calm down…are you sure it wasn't a dream again?" Gerald calmly asked with a soft smile down at Shadow.

"Oh right a dream. I see, ok then…so what the hell is all that?" Shadow started of calmly then panicked again as he pointed out towards the sliding doors, referring to the heave rain smashing down from the skies above.

"What? I don't see anything." Sonic raised a brow as he watched Shadow growl at him then walk over to the sliding doors, pointing his hand out and waving it a little.

"Are you blind Faker? That stuff falling down from the sky." Shadow replied with a slight fearful look.

"Shadow, son come take a seat up the table." Gerald smiled warmly as he pulled out a chair.

"You want me to sit up the table when we are being attacked by millions of falling objects? I swear humans are strange." Shadow sighed as he shook his head in disbelief but took a seat regardless.

"We are not under attack, what you are seeing is called rain. Water builds up into the clouds and when they no longer can hold it, it falls into rain droplets and hit the ground. It is harmless and wont hurt you." Gerald explains in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, it isn't going to hurt anyone?" Shadow asks with a slightly concerned look, now feeling a little more calm.

"It would if it was hail…that stuff kills." Sonic laughed as he was shot a fearful look from Shadow.

"What, it can kill you?" Shadow hysterically shouted with wide eyes of pure fear.

"No, no, no Shads that is not what I mean. If it's really cold out then the rain drops freeze into ice and fall. It can't really kill ya, it will just hurt a little if you get caught in it." Sonic sweat-dropped as he explained with a slightly nervous tone.

"Right, I feel so reassured." Shadow sarcastically replied in a dry tone and look.

"Sonic's right, it wont kill you. Come and I will show you." Gerald smiled then stood up, making Shadow stand and follow him to the sliding doors.

Gerald opened the doors and held a hand out so the rain could hit him. Shadow tilted his head, took off a glove and slowly did the same. A faint smile appeared on Shadows muzzle as he felt the cool droplets hit his un-gloved hand.

"See it wont hurt you, now would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" Gerald said as he retracted his hand and made his way to the boiled kettle, leaving Shadow to feel the rain.

"Please and thank you…this feels very wet, like a shower but much cooler." Shadow happily stated then brought his hand back inside and closed the sliding doors, retaking his seat up the table.

"Here, dry your hand with this." Gerald said as he passed a towel to Shadow who smiled then began to do said task.

"If this is how he reacts to rain and hail…I wonder what he would think to snow?" Sonic thought as he watched the rain fall.

It was now mid afternoon and Shadow was sitting on the floor in the living room with Maria, Cream, Cheese and Sonic. They were sitting around a bottle and were playing the classic game of truth or dare. Yeah they got that bored. Maria spins the bottle and it stops in front of Sonic.

"Truth or dare?" Maria grins playfully at Sonic.

"Dare and please don't make it a kissing one again." Sonic grins back.

"I do not mind those, go on Maria do a kissing dare." Shadow smirked with excitement in his eyes.

"Babe, I don't need to be dared to kiss ya." Sonic smiled then pecked Shadow on the lips.

"Alright I dare you to…" Maria said then took a moment to think.

"How about daring him to go into the lab and turn the lights out." Shadow deviously smirked as he rubbed his hands together, knowing the brainiacs were busy working down there.

"Alright, go on Sonic do your dare or face the two minute penalty of…" Maria said but stopped as Sonic zoomed off and was gone.

He was back just as quickly, sitting back in between Shadow and Cream. Sonic chuckled a little deviously as all hared complaints coming from the lab.

"Right my turn to spin." Sonic laughed then spun the bottle, having it land on Cream.

"Truth please." Cream sweetly asked with a smile.

"What's the baddest thing you have ever done?" Sonic grinned at the rabbit next to him.

"Oh…I was playing in the living room with Cheese and we were throwing a ball to each other. I accidentally knocked my mothers vase, with flowers in, over and it broke into pieces." Cream shyly said with a small frown.

"Oooo, that's really bad." Shadow teased with a playful look.

"Ok top that then babe, if you can." Sonic challenged as he lightly pushed him.

"I almost blew up a lab by mixing different coloured chemicals, then there was the time I turned the gravity field off, then there was the time me and Maria spent half the night watching horror movies, then there was the time we almost burnt the kitchen to a crisp…the list goes on believe me." Shadow smirks in triumph as Sonics shocked face.

"I stand corrected, you're a badass babe." Sonic winked seductively at him.

"I do try so shall we continue?" Shadow smiles as he looks at everyone.

Cream spins the bottle and it lands on Shadow, he smirks and knows exactly what he wants.

"Dare…make it a good one." Shadow deviously says.

"Fine…I dare you to go out side for five minutes." Sonic chuckles deviously at Shadows unsure look

"But it's doing that raining thing and I'm on house arrest. If dad catches me I'm done for." Shadow raises a brow as he protests the dare.

"A dare's a dare Shads, you scared?" Sonic replied as he pokes Shadow in the arm.

"I'm the Ultimate Life-form my love, nothing scares me especially some wet stuff coming down from the sky. Right then, if I get into trouble I'm blaming all of you." Shadow states as he stands then walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah scared of nothing apart from enclosed spaces that is." Maria whispered in Sonics ear with a light giggle.

Everyone follows and sits up the table, watching Shadow open the sliding doors. He stands there and looks out feeling very unsure about this dare. He takes a deep breath and walks out, feeling the chill of the rain drops hit his charcoal pelt.

"So who's timing?" Sonic smiles as he watches his lover wrap his arms around his body as he quickly becomes soaked.

"I will, he has 4 minutes, 50 seconds and counting." Maria smiles back.

There was just under a minute to go and Gerald walks into the kitchen. He stops and gasps as he sees his son standing out in the rain with his arms wrapped around his body, shivering slightly and dripping wet. Shadow widened his eyes when he sees Gerald staring at him.

"What the hell is Shadow doing outside in the rain…right young man get in here this instant." Gerald shouts, getting everyone's attention then marches up to the sliding doors.

"I still have 36 seconds before my dare is up." Shadow states as a cold shiver runs down his spine.

"What? No, I declare the dare over. Now get in here." Gerald unhappily replies then crosses his arms as Shadow slowly walks in and passes him.

Gerald closes the doors and guides Shadow away to get dried.

"Busted." Sonic whispers with a sigh.

"We weren't to know grandpa was going to walk in." Maria whispers back feeling a little guilty.

Shadow was back within twenty minutes, with Gerald guiding him up the table. Shadow was not looking happy as he was wrapped in a dressing gown Tails had given to Shadow to keep warm.

"Right, I don't detest you playing your game but do not do dares that leave this house. I'm not mad but I do not want anyone else getting soaked from the rain." Gerald softly said to all up the table then left the kitchen to get back to building the changing devise with Tails then check the communicators Michael and Jason were working on.

"You ok, Shadow?" Cream asked with a concerned tone.

"Not really. My house arrest has been extended for not refusing to participate in that dare, by three days." Shadow unhappily replies as he glares at Sonic.

"Hey you wanted a proper dare, we didn't know you were going to get caught." Sonic defended with a sorry expression.

"I'm cold, I think I might go on the sofa with that blanket to try and warm up." Shadow mutters then stands and leaves the kitchen.

"He's cold even with that thick gown on?" Sonic raised a brow.

"He was standing out side without a coat for almost five minutes. The rain must have soaked his fur right down to his skin." Maria replied with a worried look, hoping Shadow wouldn't catch a cold.

The rest of the day went slowly for everyone who wasn't busy in the lab. Dinner came and went and night fell an hour ago. Shadow had gone to bed early, complaining of a headache which made Maria think he was getting a cold.

"Maria, Shadows fine. He can't get ill and is immune to most if not all major illnesses." Gerald assured her with a soft smile.

"Yeah maybe…you did get around in testing the common cold right?" Maria asked with a small smile.

"Ah…no we didn't, we just tested deadly and long term illnesses. Maybe I should check on him, just to make sure." Gerald nervously replied then walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

Gerald quietly opened the bedroom door and slowly walked up to a fast asleep Shadow. He put the back of his hand on Shadows forehead and frowned at it was warmer than normal. He then noticed the slight shivering and the red tint on Shadows muzzle.

"Oh boy…I knew we should have tested the less dangerous illnesses as well." Gerald thought as he silently walked out of the room, closing the door up behind himself.

Gerald returned to the group who were still up, consisting of Cream, Maria, Cheese and Sonic. He took a seat on the sofa next to his granddaughter and sighed heavily.

"He has a fever and is shivering a little…I do believe he is experiencing a cold or mild flu." Gerald announced with unhappy features.

"So he's going to be Mr Grumpy in the morning then?" Sonic sighed with a shake of his head.

"I will spend the day monitoring him and making sure he doesn't get worse. Maybe the history lesson will have to be re-scheduled. There is no way he would concentrate feeling like that. I can't see why he wasn't immune to this but I suspect those hormone injections may have interacted with his immune system in some way." Gerald sighed in slight despair.

"Yeah maybe but on the bright side he gets to experience being ill for once." Maria giggled as she had once been asked what it was like being unwell by the black hedgehog himself.

Soon it was time to retire for the night and all went to their room to sleep. During the night Shadow tossed and turned in distress, one minute he was hot the next freezing. Even Sonic couldn't ignore the pained moans coming from Shadow and couldn't help the guilt wash over him.

"Hey babe, why don't we go down stairs and get you a glass of water?" Sonic softly suggested to a stressed out Shadow.

"Yeah…that sounds nice." Shadow whispered with half lidded tired eyes.

Sonic helped Shadow out of bed and guided him down the stairs and onto the sofa. He draped the blanket over him then left to get that glass of water. When he returned he walked over to Shadow and sat next to him, passing him the glass. Shadow weakly took it with shaky movements and slowly sipped at the water. When Shadow had his full Sonic took the glass and placed it on the coffee table. The two snuggled under the blanket, Shadow cuddled into Sonic for warmth as he was getting cold again and Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow to hold him close.

"Night love and try to get some sleep ok." Sonic whispered gentle as he held Shadow close.

"Easier said than done." Shadow mumbled as he closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from shaking.

 **(Another chap done and another on the way soon. Hope you enjoyed the read and thanks for reading as well as showing interest in this story too.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

Morning finally broke and the two lovers on the sofa were still fast asleep within one another's embrace. Gerald was the first to walk down the stairs, going straight to the living room after seeing Shadow and Sonic not in bed. He stopped in front of the sofa and lent over to Shadow, to feel his forehead again.

"Hmmm…he's still feverish, I'll have Jason give him an examination after breakfast." Gerald thought then went into the kitchen to make a hot drink.

Soon everyone was up and having breakfast, apart from Shadow who was fast asleep on the sofa. Sonic had moved him into a laying down position before going into the kitchen and tucked him into the blanket when he started to shiver again.

"Jason, could you give Shadow a medical examination please…I fear he's caught the flu and I would like a second opinion." Gerald asked then sipped his coffee.

"Of course, maybe now he wont go out unprotected when it's raining." Jason smiled then too took a sip of his morning tea.

No more than three minutes later Shadow wobbled into the kitchen, draping the blanket behind him. He looked as if he was dieing, his muzzle was red with fever, his ears drooped lazily, eyes half way shut and unfocused, he was sweating a little and his movements were sluggish and slow. He struggled to sit on a chair and was given help by Gerald.

"How are you feeling, you don't look well?" Gerald asked with a concerned tone.

"I-I've felt worse…my throat burns, head spinning, I'm achy and weak, I can't seem to keep to a regular temperature and my nose is a little stuffy…I'll live." Shadow croaked out weakly as he began to shiver slightly, trying to force a smile on his muzzle.

"Right sounds like the flu…what you need it plenty of rest, water to keep hydrated and a cool flannel to keep your fever down." Jason seriously said as he looked at an unfocused Shadow.

"Huh…what was that?" Shadow tiredly asked in a slight whispered tone.

Jason stood up, walked over to Shadow and ushered him out of his seat. He led the sick hedgehog back on the sofa and gently sat him down. He took the blanket from Shadows weak grip and draped it over his bottom half.

"Right then Shads, you need to rest and drink plenty of water. I'm going to get a cool flannel to put on your forehead to keep the fever down." Jason said with a clear tone then left to do just that.

Shadow just gave a confused look as he watched Jason disappear in the corner of his eye then closed them as his headache started to pound his head. He groaned as it got a little worse, making him feel really lousy and low.

"I'm back. Here we are, this cold compress should help you feel a little better." Jason softly said as he laid the damp folded flannel across Shadows forehead.

Shadow softly moaned at the cool sensation and weakly smiled as he kept his eyes closed.

"Thank you." Shadow quietly whispered then felt himself fall asleep.

A couple of hours later and Shadow had just woken up. He looked around to see no one about so he slowly sat up and moved to the edge of the sofa. He paused as he was becoming a little out of breath then froze as a voice was heard.

"And where do you think you are going?" Gerald firmly asked as he held a small glass of water in his hand.

"N-no where." Shadow weakly replied with a sigh and moved back.

"That's what I thought. I've brought you some water." Gerald rolled his eyes and walked to sit next to Shadow.

"Thank you dad." Shadow faintly smiled and shakily took the glass and moved it to his mouth.

"I'm afraid we may have to miss a dose of your injections, I'm not sure if it will do you more harm than good right now." Gerald sincerely said as he took the glass out of Shadows hands.

"But what if I'm still giving off that scent?" Shadow worryingly asked as he slowly turned his head to look at his human creator.

"Relax, Sonic is aware of my decision and has agreed to inform me if he starts to get obsessive over you. Also you wont be left along, Maria, Cream and Cheese will be in here with you. They might ask you to join in with a tea party though, just a heads up, if you're awake that is. Well I'll see you later, call if you need anything ok." Gerald said with a smile then stood up.

"Oh ok see you later." Shadow weakly smiled then watched him walk away after placing the glass of water on the coffee table.

"Ok now that I'm alone again I can get off this damn soft." Shadow thought then weakly moved to the edge, putting his feet firmly on the ground.

"I wouldn't bother going off anywhere babe." Sonic raised a brow as he approached his boyfriend.

"I'm not going anywhere…was just erm…reaching for the water, yeah that's it I was getting thirsty." Shadow innocently smiled up at Sonic.

"Right sure you were." Sonic rolled his eyes as Shadow looked way too innocent.

"Alright fine, I was getting bored of just sitting here doing nothing." Shadow frowned as he weakly crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at his mate.

"That's more like it babe, why don't I keep you company for a while." Sonic chuckled then took a seat on the sofa next to Shadow.

Sonic moved Shadow back and they snuggled into one another. Shadow was resting his head on Sonics shoulder while Sonic had his arms wrapped around Shadows body, holding him closely.

"Only for a little while, I'm not up for mating just yet." Shadow teased with a small snigger as he closed his eyes in contentment.

"Oh damn, what a complete let down babe." Sonic laughed a little then placed a soft kiss on Shadows forehead.

"Yeah well, ask me in a few…" Shadow whispered softly and never finished his sentence for he had drifted off to sleep.

Sonic smiled and placed another kiss on Shadows forehead then closed his eyes also.

It was mid-afternoon when Shadow stirred from his sleep and slowly sat up with a confused expression. He looked around for Sonic but he was no where to be seen and for some reason this upset him greatly. Shadow struggled to his feet and walked into the kitchen to find Sonic. Upon entry his sad look deepened as it was empty of his boyfriend.

"Where's Sonic?" Shadow asked with a slight croak, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Shadow, you really need to go and rest. Sonic went out about twenty minutes ago, he wont be long." Maria softly said with a sincere tone.

"But why did he just leave me alone? I need him here with me." Shadow sniffled as the tears fell.

"Shadow, come with me please." Gerald smiled as he stood from the tea party he was forced to attend by the two girls and Chao.

Gerald took Shadows hand and led him away and back onto the sofa then took a seat next to Shadow.

"I'm not tired, I want Sonic." Shadow demanded with a weak tone.

"I know you do but you both need to stay away from each other for a while. Your still not over with your season and without those injections then you will both risk mating. You are in no condition to do such a task." Gerald explained to his now heartbroken son.

"He's gone…he's left me." Shadow cried out as more tears fell.

"No no no Shadow, he will be back soon ok." Gerald tried to say but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"What did I do wrong?" Shadow sobbed as he covered his face with his hands.

Gerald sighed and gently pulled Shadow in for a hug. Shadow cuddled into his human father as the tears and heartache continued. Gerald hummed a soft tune, like he used to do when Shadow got this upset and soothingly stroked Shadows quills carefully.

"He will be back soon ok Shadow. You have done nothing wrong, he's erm house hunting." Gerald said a little lie at the end, it was the first thing that popped into his head.

Shadow seemed to react in a positive way at this and looked up at his human creator with a faint smile.

"Really?" Shadow asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh yes, he wants you and him to live together like a proper couple. He erm told me to tell you it will take a while but he will come back to get you." Gerald nervously smiled as he spoke.

Gerald was thanking his lucky stars that Shadow was clouded over with his need to mate with Sonic and his little illness. He was sure if Shadow wasn't then there would probably be hell to pay for lying, especially after the punishment Gerald dished out to Shadow for doing just that.

"I am so lucky to have him." Shadow sighed in contentment and nuzzled into Gerald then closed his eyes.

"Yes and he is lucky to have you too." Gerald thought as he continued to cuddle Shadow closely.

It was now dinner time and Shadow was assisted to sit up the table to have a little something to eat, since he hadn't had food since yesterday. Shadow tiredly looked at his small meal of mash in gravy with a few carrots and half a sausage. He didn't feel hungry but he also knew he wouldn't be allowed to leave the table without at least eating something. That and Gerald had threatened to feed him if he wouldn't do it himself. Shadow shakily picked up a spoon and scooped a little mash onto it and slowly emptied it into his mouth, sloshing it about before swallowing it.

"I'm done, can I please leave?" Shadow asked with a pleading look at his creator.

"You need to have a little more than that Shadow. If you ever hope to get better you need to eat. Living off your chaos energy while you are ill will drain you." Gerald pointed out with a semi serious tone.

"But it hurts my throat and now my stomach hurts." Shadow protested with a sad sigh.

"Maybe some soup would be better for you babe." Sonic announced himself, standing by the back door with a grin at his boyfriend.

"Sonic, what are you doing back so soon…you are supposed to be house hunting." Gerald said with a pleading look for him to go along with it.

Sonic raised a brow then clocked on with what Gerald meant.

"He probably said that to keep Shadow calm and not to go looking for me." Sonic thought as his grin returned.

"Found somewhere already?" Shadow croaked out with a very happy and bright smile.

"Not yet babe, seems it's a bigger task than I first expected. Don't you worry, we will find a place." Sonic winked after he spoke then looked over at Gerald adding, "I need to talk to you Professor G, you got a second?"

Gerald nodded and followed Sonic outside, closing the back sliding doors behind him. They walked away from the house and stood under a large apple tree.

"Is everything alright?" Gerald asked with a concerned look.

"No not really. I am trying really hard to stay away from Shadow but it's getting very difficult to. I keep getting the urge to come back and stay with him…I know what will happen if we are together but the instinct is so strong I..." Sonic sighed and left his sentence hang as he shook his head.

"I can't imagine what it feels like but Shadow's in no condition to participate in sex right now so you need to be strong for him." Gerald softly said with a small smile.

"It's not just the sex, it's the need to be with him, to protect him and stay by his side…it's just so bazaar. I've never felt like this before and I'm concerned I wont be able to stop Egghead if he were ever to attack because I will want to keep Shadow safe and only Shadow." Sonic explained with a worried look and feeling confused as to why the hell he is feeling all of this since he wasn't the one in season.

"Maybe it's down to the strong connection me and Shadow have developed or something." Sonic thought then paid attention to Gerald.

"I see…I'm just going to have to risk giving Shadow that injection and hope it wont prolong that blasted flu he has by too much. I'm sure he would agree that the many lives of others outweigh a few extra days of suffering." Gerald sighed heavily then motioned Sonic to follow him back inside.

Sonic grinned and walked over to his boyfriend who was managing to eat a little more mash. Shadow smiled happily as he and Sonic made eye contact then placed his spoon on his plate.

"Just because I'm here babe, doesn't give you an excuse not to eat." Sonic chuckled as he picked up the spoon and filled it up with mash.

"I rather have something else." Shadow purred with half lidded eyes.

Sonic gulped as he tried to fight the urge to grab Shadow and take him somewhere secluded. Sonic nervously smiled and placed the spoon down as he saw Gerald come back with Shadows injection.

"Sure thing babe, why don't we finish this spoon full and go somewhere together." Sonic replied as he watched Shadow shakily pick up the spoon.

Shadow gasped and dropped the spoon as he felt a sharp object enter his arm vein. He looked beside him and watched his creator empty the liquid into him. Shadow raised a brow as he knew what it was and looked up at Gerald in puzzlement.

"Sorry Shadow I hope it wont cause you any problems as your body fights with this mild flu you have." Gerald softly said then took the needle out and walked away.

"That hurt." Shadow complained with unhappy features.

"I'm surprised you're not used to injections Shadow." Maria giggled at her brothers grumpy look.

"I am but it doesn't mean they hurt less." Shadow grumbled as he glared down at his meal.

Dinner was finally over and cleared away with. Shadow was once again back on the sofa and not looking any better, in fact he seemed to be getting worse. Sonic was sitting next to him and had an arm around his torso as Shadow lent his head on Sonics shoulder. Jason had just finished another medical on Shadow and was bent down on the floor, looking very worried.

"I'm sorry to say but it might take longer for you to start getting better Shadow. Your antibodies have been disrupted by that hormone injection and your chemical balance is a little out of whack too. I am sorry I don't have any good news for you, you are going to need a lot of rest and like before plenty of water." Jason explained with a sad look.

"There's something you're not saying, I know that look." Shadow weakly whispered as he was feeling very sleepy.

"Ok, I'll be straight with you…you are going to be so weak that you wont be able to do simple things like go to the toilet or feed yourself. You are going to need constant assistance until you gain enough strength to stand and move about. Your chaos energy is also reading lower than normal so try not to do anything physical and just except help…we don't want you in another comatose state for who knows how long." Jason seriously said then stood up.

"Oh w-wonderful." Shadow sighed out a little shakily as he closed his eyes to sleep.

(Poor Shadow seems like he will be sick for some time or will he...just have to keep reading to find out huh. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chater...)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

The next day was no picnic for Shadow, he felt ten times worse and had next to no energy. He sat on Gerald's lap, being held very securely, up the table for breakfast. Shadow had drooped ears and half lidded eyes that seemed to have no life in them.

"Come on Shadow, try to have some water." Gerald softly said as he lifted the glass up to Shadows unopened muzzle.

Shadow didn't move or open his mouth, he just closed his eyes and fell asleep…that was until Gerald jotted him awake resulting in Shadow opening his eyes and mouth to drink a little water.

"There now that wasn't so hard was it?" Gerald chuckled a little then put the cup on the table.

"R-rather…have…c-coffee." Shadow mumbled weakly in a whispery voice.

"I know and sorry, not until you are feeling better…then again maybe a small coffee might give you a little energy, always does for me." Gerald mused as he thought further about it.

"I…hate…r-rain." Shadow muttered again as he closed his eyes.

"Yes I figured you would." Gerald rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Do you want me to make Shadow a coffee grandpa?" Maria asked in a soft tone.

"Hmm? Oh yes but a small one and not too strong please." Gerald smiled happily at his granddaughter.

As Maria made that coffee Sonic walked into the kitchen and gave Shadow a sad smile.

"Hey Shads, how you doing?" Sonic asked with a soft tone, taking a seat up the table and watched as Shadow opened his eyes half way.

"Can't…complain." Shadow whispered tiredly as his eyes began to close once more.

"Coffee Shadow." Maria sweetly said as she placed a cup in front of Shadow.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and faintly smiled as he looked at the cup with dark brown liquid inside.

"Thank you." Shadow whispered then shakily reached out of it.

The rest of the day went slow for everyone apart from when Eggman decided to attack with some of his Eggbots, demanding for Shadow and the chaos emerald. Clearly he didn't get either and flew away to come up with a better plan. Shadow slept most of the day on the sofa and was forced to wake up to eat and drink, only managing small amounts mind you and it took a hell of a long time. It was now early evening and supper had not long finished for all apart from Shadow, who was slouched in a chair and looking a little better.

"Come on babe, try a little more." Sonic encouraged with a soft tone, holding a spoon filled with veg soup.

"No, you have some more." Shadow muttered with closed eyes and a deep frown, just wanting to go to sleep.

"You have only had three spoonfuls now open up." Sonic sighed then pushed the spoon on Shadows lips.

Shadow opened his eyes and tried to glare at his pushy boyfriend, never opening his mouth. Sonic shook his head at the stubborn hedgehog and admitted defeat, putting the spoon back into the bowel.

"Fine have it your way but don't come crying to me when you start to feel worse again." Sonic warned then stood up from the seat next to Shadow and took the bowel away.

"I don't like vegetable soup." Shadow muttered weakly as he sleepily watched Sonic move about the kitchen.

"Then what do you like babe?" Sonic asked as he turned to look at Shadow with a smile.

"Cake." Shadow half smirked back.

"Oh no, no sugary treats for you young man, remember what happened when we changed your diet. You went crashing through the ARK on a high sugar rush." Gerald announced himself then took a seat next to his son.

"Really, wish I was there to see that." Sonic grinned playfully at his groaning boyfriend.

"Fine…do you have those things with the chilly on?" Shadow asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You mean chilly dogs…I can get you one if you like babe." Sonic smiled happily then when he got a nod he dashed out of the house.

It was no more than five minutes later Sonic returned with a few chilly dogs in a bag. He raised a brow at the kitchen being empty then assumed Shadow was on the sofa waiting for him. He plated the food then walked through to the lounge and to the sofa.

"Wakey wakey babe I'm back. Behold, I bring us food to enjoy together." Sonic smiled happily down at Shadow and watched as Shadow opened his eyes.

"Thank you my love…smells way better than that soup." Shadow smiles with tired eyes then was passed a chilly dog to eat.

The two cuddled on the sofa and ate happily. Sonic being the first to finish and Shadow being slow due to falling asleep a few times.

"It's nice to see you eat something that wasn't forced my son." Gerald smiled as he looked up from his book, sitting on the single chair in the lounge.

"They're good but one is plenty for me." Shadow replies then yarns.

"Right, I want you to have some water before I get you off to bed. I wont be but a moment ok." Gerald smiled then walked off into the kitchen to get that water.

Gerald came back and passed the small glass of water to Shadow, who managed only half before he gave the glass back. Gerald placed the glass on the coffee table then helped Shadow off the sofa and carried him up the stairs to bed.

It was early morning with the sun just coming up and slowly shining its bright rays onto the world. Shadow was wide awake and feeling much better in fact he felt completely like his old self. He sat up in bed with a stretch then relaxed once more. Shadow glanced at the sleeping blue hedgehog beside him then silently got out of bed without waking his partner in the process…well that's what he thought.

"Morning Shads, feeling better I see." Sonic grinned as he watched Shadow tense up at being caught sneaking out of their bedroom.

"Err I was just...anyway yes Sonic I'm feeling much better." Shadow turned around with an innocent smile as he spoke back.

"Come back to bed babe, it's only ten passed six in the morning." Sonic patted the slowly-getting-cold empty space Shadow was once laying on.

"I don't want to go back to bed, I'm not tired." Shadow whined with a fake sad look in his eyes and features.

"I never said anything about going back to sleep." Sonic winked with a slightly seductive look.

Shadow raised a brow at Sonics look and rolled his eyes as he made the walk over to the bed. Shadow climbed back into bed then was pulled gently by Sonic to cuddle up together. Sonic held Shadow close then nuzzled into the back of Shadows neck affectionately while he made sure Shadow couldn't get away or move position from the slight spooning they were doing.

"You are aware I have absolutely no interest in doing anything involving mating or a lead up to mating right, so your roaming hands aren't doing it for me." Shadow dryly said as he was being stroked up and down on his sides.

Sonic stopped all action then quickly moved positions, making Shadow lay flat on his back with himself hovering above him. It all happened way to quickly for Shadows liking as he had somewhat got used to their previous position. Shadow glared up at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes, showing how much he was annoyed at the other for moving them both.

"So what you are saying my dear Shadow is that something like this wont turn you on in the slightest bit." Sonic chuckled with a suggestive grin then connected their lips into a heated make out session.

Shadow relaxed and found himself enjoying the action as Sonic lowered his body fully onto his. Shadow closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sonics neck as the kiss was deepened by the blue hero. Sonic licked Shadows lips for entry and the results was a soft moan and lips parting. Their tongues took up the battle as they brushed and entwined in a little make out dance, each strong mouth muscle fighting for the leading role in this intimate moment. They were both evenly matched as the kiss continued. Sonic moved a hand along Shadows side, passed his hip and lingered on Shadows upper thigh, skilfully moving Shadows leg to wrap around his own waist. Shadow moaned slightly loudly as Sonic gently grinded himself into Shadow, making the kiss break as Shadow tilted his head back.

"Damn Sonic, even with this drug you can make me feel so good." Shadow breathlessly whispers as Sonic attacked his neck with sweet nips, licks and kisses while still occasionally grinding deeply into him.

"You just wait until we do get around to mating babe, I'll make you feel nothing but pleasure." Sonic purred seductively in Shadows ear then nibbled the tip, making Shadow groan with pleasure.

"What about you?" Shadow whispered with a dazed smile.

Sonic stopped all actions on his boyfriend and locked eyes with his, a warm yet loving smile on his muzzle.

"Oh don't you worry about me baby, it will feel blissful for me too." Sonic answered then gently kissed Shadows lips.

"If you say so…shall we have a run together before everyone else gets up?" Shadow suggested with a slightly devious smirk.

"I would love to babe but did you forget about you being on house arrest?" Sonic raised a brow as he slowly got off of Shadow and sat beside him.

"Nope, what they don't know wont hurt them." Shadow chuckles a little darkly as he sits up, locking eyes with Sonic.

"Oh you bad boy." Sonic grins as he whispers his response.

"One of the reasons you love me right." Shadow smirked deviously as he grabbed Sonics hand and dragged himself and Sonic out of bed.

Half and hour later both Sonic and Shadow were running at top speed outside and far away from the house. They both glanced at one another, Sonic had a grin on his face and a challenging look in his eyes where as Shadow smirked and held amusement in his red orbs. Their relaxing run turned into a race within minutes of it starting and now were both trying to beat the other. Right now it was looking like they were evenly matched as they ran/skated through an open field, until Shadow pushed more chaos energy towards his skates and making him shoot forwards. Sonic chuckled as he pushed himself harder to catch up with his boyfriend and just about managed to do so but was slightly behind, by a mere half a centimetre.

Back at the house everyone was just getting up for the day ahead and all were making their way towards the kitchen. Gerald stopped outside of Sonic's and Shadow's bedroom and put a hand on the door handle. He was about to twist it open when someone cleared their throat, making Gerald stop all movements and look to who it was.

"Maria my sweet, what's the matter?" Gerald asked softly and in a slightly quiet tone.

"I was just thinking we should leave them to sleep a little longer, I'm sure they were both up during the night. I do recall some movements in the night coming from their bedroom…oh no nothing like that Grandpa honest." Maria smiled then went wide eyed as she realised what she said sounded suggestive.

"You are quite right, we should leave them for another hour, it will help Shadow to get better." Gerald agreed with a nervous smile as yes he did think the two were doing something with each other when Maria said that, regardless of Shadows condition and those injections.

Another forty minutes later and Shadow was the first to make it back to the house, even if it did look like a tie. Sonic grinned at Shadow with a look that said 'I win' but Shadow just smirked with the same look.

"Admit it babe I totally beat you." Sonic chuckled lightly while speaking in a whispered tone as he stood beside Shadow by the front door.

"In your dream dear, I won that race." Shadow whispered back with a triumphant smirk.

"Sure you did anyway we can have a proper race another day, when we don't have to sneak out." Sonic softly replied then raised a brow at Shadows slightly fearful look.

"Oh no, every one is up. I can hear light chatter coming from the kitchen. How the hell are we going to get back in without them knowing I snuck out during my house arrest?" Shadow asked with worry in his eyes.

"Just chaos control us to our bedroom then we will pretend we have just got up." Sonic grinned as he answered.

"Oh yeah, forget I just asked that question." Shadow nervously laughed then held onto Sonics arm.

They appeared in the bedroom after Shadow teleported them both and began the act of getting up. They were lucky they chaos controlled when they did for just as they reached the closed door, it opened.

"Oh good you are both…Shadow I wasn't expecting you to be better for another day or two." Gerald said with shocked eyes as he looked at Shadow standing beside Sonic.

"Well in that case I'll go back to bed and pretend I'm sick." Shadow smirked playfully as he looked at his human creator then went to walk back to the bed.

"No, come have some breakfast." Gerald smiled as he quickly but gently stopped Shadow from walking away then ushered the two out of the room.

They all walked into the kitchen and everyone went dead silent when seeing Shadow walking strongly to the table with a smirk on his muzzle.

"Morning, you can resume your conversations." Shadow smirked as he took a seat next to Maria.

"You are all better, I'm very happy to see that." Cream smiled brightly as she looked at the dark hedgehog.

"Yep, I feel great. Must have been the coffee." Shadow smiled warmly at the child rabbit.

As breakfast continued and conversations picked up again, Shadow was starting to look a little bored as he occasionally sipped on some orange juice. He had finished his breakfast, being talked into eating it by Gerald, and was wondering what he could do today.

"Well I could always see if dad has finished his projects in the lab and ask him for another lesson. Or I could find something to do with Maria and Cream today, they did want a tea party with me. If all else fails I could bug Michael and Jason for a while or scare poor Tails out of his fur. Now what about my faker boyfriend? I could mess with him for a while, maybe even prank him a little. That could be fun, I'll get Maria to help me." Shadow thought with a mutual expression on his features, swirling the glass with the last of his drink in his hand while looking at it.

"Shadow my boy, now that you are better how about another lesson with me?" Gerald asked with a cheerful tone, breaking Shadow out of his thoughts.

"Depends on the lesson dad but sure, got nothing else to do while I'm stuck indoors." Shadow smiled up at the professor as he replied.

"Prank Sonic on a later date." Shadow mentally made that note as he kept his smile in place.

 **(Hope you are all still enjoying the story and thank for reading, next chap up soon and if you have time please tell me your thoughts so far. Just a note to say, there will be no pregnancies in this story but I am thinking of doing a sequeal to this story when it is finished, maybe do one. It all depends if you, the reader, would like one. Also I will be up-dating my related Sonadow One-shots soon so if you are a fan of them then do not fear it hasn't been forgotten about, just need to finish the next chaper then post it. Until next update...)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

The morning was spent indoors for most, Maria and Shadow were in the lab with Gerald having a lesson on the planet they have decided to live on, Cream and Cheese with them all. Tails and Sonic were in the Tornado flying over to Angel Island to visit Knuckles and Jason and Michael were exploring the forest around the house.

Angel Island…

"Yo Knuckles you up there?" Sonic called from the bottom of the Master Emerald shrine, Tails standing beside him.

"No I'm right behind you hedgehog…what do you both want?" Knuckles smirked as he watched both Tails and Sonic jump up a little and turn to face him.

"Man you are good, didn't hear you there…we're just here to visit and to ask permission." Sonic grinned as he spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Professor Gerald was wondering if he could come up here with the others to explore and learn about the Island." Tails added with a smile at his friend.

"So long as they stay away from the Master Emerald I do not have a problem…so you better keep that boyfriend of yours away from it." Knuckles smirked at the blue hedgehog when he spoke that last part.

"He will and relax, you're playing tour guide with me and Tails." Sonic gave Knuckles a thumbs up with an assuring smile.

"Oh no I'm not I need to make sure Eggman and that damn bat stay away from my Emerald. You both will have to do that without me." Knuckles matter-of-fact said with crossed arms and a serious look.

"Fine but you will talk to them about the Master Emerald and how it makes the Island float." Sonic grinned as he watched Knuckles roll his eyes.

"Just be prepared for many questions but it wont be until Shadow's house arrest has been lifted." Tails chuckled as he could imagine Shadow asking at least a dozen questions on the subject.

"Yes ok fine, was that all you wanted to ask?" Knuckles sighed with a shake of his head, knowing the chaos filled hedgehog was going to annoy him with endless amount of questions.

Back at the house, underground lab…

"Right we will break for lunch and after we will start with looking at the world maps. Tails said there are many different zones here and you can easily become lost if you don't know where you are going." Gerald announced with a smile at his students, even if he was also learning too.

"Cool I say we have a picnic in the living room for lunch." Shadow smirked at the girls and Chao.

"That's a great idea Shadow, shame we can't have it outside." Maria replied with a smile then looked at her grandfather with a pleading look to lift Shadows house arrest just for an hour.

"Oh alright you can all have a picnic outside but out back where you can be seen. Shadow no wondering off understand." Gerald relented, giving into his granddaughter when she gave him the sad puppy dog look then warned his son with a firm tone.

"I've learned my lesson dad, no wondering or running off without saying something first. Come on lets go." Shadow seriously replied to his human creator then led the way out of the lab with an excited expression.

Fifteen minutes later the children were sitting on a blanket outside and a little away from the back door having their picnic lunch. Gerald was up the table having his lunch and reading that history book Tails lent him. He peeped over the book every now an then to check on the children with a smile then carried on with what he was doing.

"I can't believe dad actually allowed me to leave the house, you have to teach me how you managed to change his mind Maria." Shadow smirked playfully at his human sister.

"Oh it was nothing Shadow, I just gave him the sad look I give you sometimes." Maria giggled at Shadows wide eyes.

"Was that it? When I do that to him he just gives me a stern look and narrows his eyes at me, making me do the same to him." Shadow grumbles with an unhappy frown.

"Chao Chao." Cheese squeaked with a pleasant voice.

"What did he say Cream?" Shadow raised a brow at the rabbit next to him.

"Oh nothing Shadow it's alright." Cream sweetly replied with a soft smile.

"Can I hold him please?" Shadow asked next with a soft tone.

"Sure if you like." Cream giggled as she watched Shadow gently grab Cheese and put him on his lap.

"We so need to get a Chao Maria…where would we get one from?" Shadow smiled as he patted the happy Chao then fed Cheese a piece of fruit.

"From the Chao gardens, you can hatch your Chao or choose one already hatched. I hatched Cheese and we have been best friends ever since, right Cheese?" Cream explained with a smile.

"Chao." Cheese replied with a happy voice then ate more fruit Shadow gave him.

"I wonder if grandpa would let us have one?" Maria smiled as she watched the powerful Ultimate Lifeform feed the Chao on his lap with very gentle actions.

"Just give him that look, I'm sure he will. I bet he would allow you to do anything when you give him the sad look, probably would let you blow up a planet if you ever wanted to." Shadow lifted his head up and smirked at his sister when he spoke to her.

"Yeah I bet he would, not that I would ever want to." Maria agreed with a playful grin back.

"If he does I would be happy to take you to the closest Chao garden." Cream beamed out cheerfully at the two.

"You so have to come with us Cream, it will be way fun if you did and you can help us pick one out." Shadow smiled at the rabbit making her smile grow more happier.

"Shadow's right, you know a lot about Chao and your input will be very helpful." Maria added with a smile.

"Hey Guys…Shadow does Gerald know you are out here?" Sonic announced his arrival then raised a brow at his boyfriend petting Cheese.

"Yes, he said I could have a picnic with these lovely lady's and Cheese outside. He's in the kitchen keeping an eye on us if you want to confirm that I'm not lying." Shadow smirked deviously at Sonic then carried on with the picnic.

"Na it's ok, I trust ya babe." Sonic rolled his eyes then walked inside the house.

"Sonic how did it go? Is Knuckles alright with us going to his Island?" Gerald asked when he saw Sonic walk inside and towards him.

"Yeah he's cool with it, so long as no one goes near the Master Emerald and touches it. Better make sure Shadow knows this and keep reminding him of it too." Sonic grins as he replies.

"Quite right, we don't want to upset Knuckles since he is very generously letting us go exploring on his Island." Gerald agreed then glanced outside at the children.

"How is the lesson going?" Sonic smiled as he asked.

"It's going very well actually, I bet by the end of the week we will all be well educated with this world and its histories." Gerald grinned with slight smugness in his features.

"If you need any help, I'll be happy to assist you and I'm sure Tails will too." Sonic gave a thumbs up then walked out of the kitchen and into the lab where Tails was doing a list of supplies he needed to get.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gerald thought as he once again looked at the picnic goers out back.

Lunch was over and all were once again gathered in the lab where Gerald had set up a teaching area. Tails had not long ago left in the Tornado to pick up supplies and Sonic was leaning up against a wall by the make-shift teaching area, watching and paying his attention to the about to start lesson. Gerald was just this second going to continue his lesson when Shadow raised his hand and waved it high in the air in an urgent manner.

"Yes Shadow?" Gerald raised a brow with a curious look.

"Right before we re-start I need to tell you father is coming down in a bit to talk to you. He just announced it to me a second ago and can we get a Chao please?" Shadow said then gave a begging look as he held Cheese in his lap while sitting crossed legged on a cushion on the floor.

"Thank you for telling me Shadow and I'll think about it. Maybe we should continue our lesson another day, it will take a while to explain the communicators to Black Doom and I should really get back to that image changing device so he has it when he comes to visit you in five days time." Gerald replied then ushered the children out of the lab, Sonic joining them as they walk up the stairs.

The small group went into the living room and sat on the sofas.

"So what do we do now?" Maria sighed as she was slowly becoming bored with just sitting around and doing nothing.

"Erm…we could do that tea party you both wanted to do the other day." Shadow suggested as he smiled down at Cheese in his lap.

"Oh yes please, we can set it up on the coffee table in here." Cream cheerfully said with a happy look.

"I'm just going to…" Sonic nervously started to say as he went to get up but was forced to sit back down by Shadow.

"And where do you think you are going?" Shadow smirked deviously as he was going to make Sonic join them.

"I was going to…check on Michael and Jason. Yeah we don't want them to get lost out there and they have yet to return from their explorings." Sonic said with a grin as Shadow let go of his arm.

"I suppose you should, we wouldn't want them running into Dr Eggman or his robots." Shadow smiled as he watched Sonic stand up.

"Be careful Sonic and we will see you later ok." Maria smiled then they waved him off.

"Do we have cake for the tea party?" Shadow innocently asks with a sweet tone and smile.

"We can bake one." Cream and Maria said together then stood up.

They all walked into the kitchen and began to sort out the cake. Shadow tensed up a little, which the girls noticed and looked over at him with concerned looks. Then there was a flash of light by the table and when it faded Black Doom was floating there while looking at his hybrid son.

"Hello Shadow, girls and floaty thing. Where is Gerald?" Black Doom asked with a serious tone.

"I'll take you to him father, please follow me." Shadow said back then led the way to the underground lab, Black Doom closely behind him.

"While Shadow is gone we can make a start." Maria smiled at Cream and Cheese.

Shadow and Black Doom reached the bottom of the stairs and went up to Gerald, who was concentrating on the device at a workstation, which looked almost finished with. Shadow cleared his throat to get Gerald's attention, which it did, and watched his human creator stop and turn around to face them.

"Thank you Shadow, why don't you return to what you were doing." Gerald smiled at his hedgehog son then ushered him away with a hand movement.

"Ok…bye." Shadow shrugged then dashed up the stairs and into the kitchen.

He entered and frowned as the girls and Chao started without him.

"You just couldn't wait a few minutes." Shadow pouted with crossed arms as he looked at the three up the table.

Sonic was dashing here and there in search for Michael and Jason while wondering where they could have got too. Sure they left to do this exploring thing a few hours ago and most definitely could have walked for miles by now, but in what direction was the mystery that made Sonic hoped he was running in the correct way.

"Man I hope they didn't run into trouble while this far away from home." Sonic thought as he kept running and looking around in most directions apart from behind him.

After a couple of more minutes of running very fast he finally spotted the two standing in front of each other and looking like they were arguing and pointing in different directions. Sonic slowed down and stopped close to them with a grin.

"No it is this way Michael, we went passed that funny looking tree on the way here." Jason frustratedly said as he pointed left.

"No we didn't and I'm pretty sure it was that direction the house is at." Michael argued back and pointing in the opposite direction to Jason.

"Actually you are both wrong, home's back down there." Sonic said with amusement and pointed behind him, his grin growing a little wider.

"Sonic! Don't do that, creeping up on people, you're just as bad as Shadow can be." Michael called out in surprise and held his chest with his hand as his heart jumped at hearing Sonics sudden voice.

"Yeah, he hasn't been giving you lessons on creeping up on others has he?" Jason added as he too was recovering from Sonics surprise appearance.

"I've been here for two whole minutes so I don't class this as creeping up on you both. I'll show you both the way back if you are ready to go." Sonic shrugged as he spoke in a casual tone.

"Please, I'm sure you have figured out we are totally lost." Jason sighed out in defeat.

"Not a problem but it is going to take an hour to walk back to the house from here." Sonic said then began to lead the way home, wanting it to take as long as possible or he will be dragged to that tea party by his boyfriend.

Back at the house…

"What shall we do while the cake is in the oven baking?" Shadow asked as he bend down a little and looking at the cake through the glass oven door.

"Don't know, we cleaned away everything so I suppose we could set the tea party up. How about you keep an eye on the cake while me, Cream and Cheese get everything ready." Maria sweetly replied then she, Cream and Cheese left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Cake sure takes a long time to bake." Shadow sighed as he decided to sit down instead of bending down to watch, now comfortably sitting in front of the oven with his eyes constantly on the very slowly baking round cake.

 **(Sorry for the late up-date and thank you for reading. Please tell me your thoughts by a simple review and hopefully the next chapter wont take months to type and post.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**

Ten minutes into watching the cake non-stop, Black Doom appeared in the kitchen and was behind Shadow. He cleared his throat as he had something important to show Shadow. Shadow perked his ears up and spun himself around while still sitting on the floor by the oven. He looked up at Black Doom with wide eyes in shock and amazement.

"Wow, dad finished the cloaking device. I didn't think he was done with it yet." Shadow whispered out as he looked at a now black and deep red streaked hedgehog in front of him.

Black Doom looked almost identical to Shadow but a head and a half taller and he didn't have a patch of chest fur. Black Doom also didn't have his third eye in this form as it was invisible for all to see it. There would have been little point in changing his image if everyone figured out what he was so it had to go to appear like a regular Mobian hedgehog.

"Yes he did and I must say, I don't look half bad as a hedgehog. This walking thing is a little strange but adjustable, I will get better the more I practice. Also this mouth and talking through it is quite intriguing too." Black Doom smirked at his hedgehog son as he watched Shadow stand up.

"I know exactly what you mean, took me ages to gain a steady balance when walking and standing. Although running was way easier to do for some reason." Shadow smirked back with some amusement.

"Shadow we are all set up, how's the cake coming along?" Maria called as she, Cream and Cheese began to walk/float towards the kitchen.

Maria was the first to enter the kitchen then froze with wide eyes at, what she thought , was two Shadows. Cream and Cheese came in and too tilted their heads at seeing, what they also thought, were two Shadows.

"Erm…am I missing something here?" Maria asked with a puzzled expression.

"I finished the image changing device for Black Doom, one of my best mechanical inventions I must say." Gerald announced as he walked into the kitchen and explained why it looked as if Shadow suddenly had a taller twin.

"Oh right, you can definitely tell you are both related now." Maria smiled with a friendly tone.

"Indeed. I need to get going but I will visit soon, I have the sudden urge to see what this form can do. Call me if you need anything and I shall see you all in a few days." Black Doom said with an amused smirk then vanished using chaos control.

"Well he seems happy with his new image." Shadow shrugged with a grin on his muzzle then went back to cake watching, taking his previous position on the floor in front of the oven.

"You know Shadow when we said to keep an eye on the cake we didn't mean to actually watch it constantly, just to check on it every now and then to make sure it doesn't burn." Maria giggled as Shadow gave an intense look at the cake baking in the oven through the glass door.

"Check on it, watch it…basically the same thing." Shadow casually said as he never removed his eyes from the slowly baking sweet treat.

"Actually no it isn't." Maria sighed with a shake of her head and left it as that.

"Yes it is." Shadow stated with a matter-of-fact tone and smirked as he heard Maria sigh.

"Guess who's back?" Sonic called as he entered the house with Michael and Jason behind him, both humans looking a little tired from their wonderings.

"I would guess you obviously and just in time to help watch the cake bake." Shadow called out as he still kept his eyes looking inside the oven.

"Yeah but why are you watching it bake for?" Sonic asked as he walked into the kitchen and stopped beside his boyfriend, raising a brow in question.

"I'm keeping my eyes on it so it doesn't burn duh. Honestly Sonic you really need to use that brain of yours." Shadow teased with a playful tone as he quickly glanced up at Sonic then went back to his duties.

"Right you do know keeping an eye on it doesn't mean constantly watch it right?" Sonic rolled his eyes as he spoke back to Shadow.

"That is exactly what I said but he was not having any of it." Maria said with a smile.

"Yes it does now hush or your presence is going to upset the baking process." Shadow said with a light chuckle as Sonic lightly pushed him with a foot.

"Your constant watching is going to upset the baking process, I'm surprised it has the courage to rise with you starring at the poor thing intensely Shads." Sonic teased back with amusement as Shadow just moved his mouth and mimicked his words in a childish manner.

"I'll leave you all to it, I need to organise some things. Oh Shadow not too much cake, we do not want a repeat of what happened up on ARK." Gerald announced then grinned down at Shadow.

"I will never hear the end of that will I? It happened one time dad, one time." Shadow groaned as he crossed his arms with a frown, slightly narrowing his eyes at the almost baked cake.

"No, no you wont my son so not too much." Gerald said with high amusement and chuckled to himself as he left the kitchen.

"I get one sugar high and it is with me for all eternity." Shadow complained with a sigh.

"Besides that was chocolate cake not plain cake." Shadow pointed out with a smile as he did have to admit he had a whole lot of fun running about at top speed around the space station.

He even made a game of it which was called dodge the residents after getting as close as possible to them without crashing into them. Lets just say he kept that up for almost half an hour before he took a turning and crashed into Gerald, who was ready for him with padded protection all over.

"I am glad you girls decided to not do chocolate." Jason whispered over to Maria and Cream, amusement in his tone as he could remember watching the security cameras of Shadows little sugar rush and guiding Gerald to where Shadow was heading so he could be stopped.

"Yeah it was only because we didn't have chocolate to add into the mix." Maria thought as she giggled, she did plan to make chocolate cake and only give Shadow a very, very small slice of it.

"Did you find anything interesting on your walk?" Cream sweetly asked the two adult humans, smiling happily at them both.

"We saw some unusual orange flowers that we don't have back on Earth. I think that was after we got lost and had to be escorted back." Michael answered with a grin.

"Maria is the cake supposed to be going that brown in the oven?" Shadow called out as he gave the cake a concerned expression, unsure how this kind of cake was supposed to look.

Maria smiled and went over to Shadow and kneeled down to have a look.

"Seems like it is done." Maria sweetly said as she stood up and grabbed a towel to get it out.

Shadow moved and stood up, watching his human sister carefully as she opened the oven, grabbed the cake and placed it onto the side while closing the oven door shut with a gentle push with her foot.

"I do love the smell of freshly baked cake, it makes the whole place smell sweet." Cream said with a bright tone as she looked at the sweet treat they were going to use for their tea party.

"Yeah I second that comment, well since you are all fine I'll just…" Sonic said as he slowly backed away from Shadow who was smirking at him deviously.

"Oh no you don't, we are going to spend some lovely time together." Shadow said as he quickly grabbed Sonics wrist into a deadly tight hold.

"Aw but I don't wanna play tea parties." Sonic whined as he was forced into the living room to wait with Shadow by Shadow.

"Tuff now sit." Shadow smirked as he pushed Sonic down onto the sofa.

"You cannot keep me here, this is kidnapping." Sonic complained with a small pout.

"Kidnapping you say." Shadow said with a dark look in his red eyes as he had a brilliant idea on how to make Sonic play.

Twenty minutes later…

"More tea Cream?" Maria asked as she held the teapot and gave the rabbit a sweet smile.

"Yes please Maria." Cream happily answered.

"Sonic quit complaining this is not bad." Shadow rolled his eyes as he spoke to a gagged Sonic tied up on the floor in the sitting position next to him.

Sonic was squirming and making muffled noises as he tried to undo those tough knots Shadow tied but was having no such luck. He gave a groaning noise and decided to look at his cup in front of him on the coffee table, that was not yet filled with tea, real tea as Shadow pointed out it would be much better if they used real tea and not air.

"How about this, I take the gag off and feed you your cake." Shadow said with an innocent smile at Sonic.

Sonic vigorously nodded as he did not like all this fabric in his mouth. Shadow chuckled then tore off the duck tape gently, screwed it up and put it onto the coffee table. Sonic spat out the scrunched up cloth out of his mouth and feeling so relieved it was gone. Sonic took in a few deep breaths through his mouth and sighed in a depressing manner.

"Now open up for the choo-choo train Faker." Shadow smirked as he moved a slice of iced vanilla cake towards Sonics mouth.

"I will have my…" Sonic began then had to stop talking as Shadow shoved the cake into his mouth.

"Oh quit being such a baby Sonic and eat your cake like a good boy." Shadow smirked evilly as he placed the rest of the cake back on the tea plate.

The two girls were finding this display very funny and couldn't help the giggles from leaving their mouths, even Cheese was looking very entertained by the two hedgehogs.

"I will get you back Shadow just you wait and see. In fact I can make it so it wasn't planned at all and make it seem like a total accident." Sonic thought a he concocted a little plan to get his revenge using some of the information he has gathered about Shadow so far, chewing his cake in a slow fashion so no more would be shoved into his mouth.

"Shadow you look a little twitchy, you ok?" Maria asked as she noticed an eye twitch.

"Maybe I should stop eating cake." Shadow smiled innocently as he could feel the starts of a sugar rush from the icing on the cake.

"Yeah I think you had, how about some water to dilute some of that sugar?" Maria offered gaining a semi fast nod from her hedgehog brother.

Maria stood up and left the party to get Shadow a glass of water. Sonic on the other hand had figured out his plan and was going to execute it very soon, maybe not today but soon.

"Just you wait my lovable little hedgehog, just you wait." Sonic thought as he gave a smile and decided to except his fate of joining in with this tea party now that he had the perfect way to get revenge.

"Tea Sonic?" Cream asked with a smile.

"Absolutely Cream, I would love some tea." Sonic said with a friendly tone and inwardly laughing evilly at his fool proof idea.

"You've changed you tune, finally realised there is no escape?" Shadow grinned at Sonic as Cream poured tea in Sonics cup.

"Well I figured since I'm all like tied up right now, and these knots are tighter than Knuckles' bond with the Master Emerald, I'll join in and make the most of spending time with my lovely boyfriend and friends." Sonic said with an innocent smile back at Shadow.

"Here is your water Shadow." Maria announced her return and placed the glass in front of Shadow.

"Thanks Maria." Shadow replied then picked up the glass and drank half before placing back onto the coffee table.

"Yeah can we untie Sonic now please Shadow?" Cream asked with a sweet smile at the Ultimate Lifeform.

"But he will just run away as soon as I do." Shadow frowned with a sad look in his eyes.

"I promise I wont run and I am kind of want to drink my tea without the help." Sonic assured with that innocent smile at Shadow.

"Oh fine then but if you run then I'm dragging you back and tying you up again." Shadow seriously said then got with undoing those tighter-than-Knuckles'-bond-with-the-Master-Emerald knots.

"I wont run, trust me Shads." Sonic said with a cheerful tone as he could feel the knots loosen.

Sonic was now free and was true to his word, he didn't run off. He picked up his cup and sipped at the warm tea with a smile that masked the feeling of vengeance he was going to dish out on his boyfriend.

"Might do my revenge on Shadow tomorrow but I need to know what he is doing. How can I ask without it sounding suspicious?" Sonic thought then a light bulb lit up as he knew just how to do that, ask everyone of course.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow everyone?" Sonic casually asked as he sparked up a conversation.

"Well me and Maria are going to the flower fields to pick flowers." Cream cheerfully said with an innocent smile, Cheese cooing in agreement at that.

"Yep we thought the kitchen would look brighter if there was a vase of wild flowers sitting in the middle of the table." Maria said with her tone sounding excited with doing that.

"Well I don't have any plans since I'm stuck here until further notice." Shadow groaned with annoyance as he wanted to come with the girls but knew he couldn't.

"That's a shame, hey why don't we do something together tomorrow, what do ya say love?" Sonic said with a happy smile at Shadow.

"So you have no plans too then?" Shadow raised a brow at his boyfriend with slight suspicion.

"Nope, although I was going to go have a run first thing in the morning before breakfast. I suppose I can still do that then we can do something together." Sonic grinned as he could tell Shadow was starting to suspect something.

"I suppose it would be nice to have some company while stuck indoors…sure that sounds great." Shadow said as he gave it some thought then beamed out happily with a smile as he figured why the hell not.

"Perfect we can think of something to do later but right now I say lets have cake. Maybe not you Shads, you might want to stick with just tea or your water." Sonic chuckled at the disappointed frown on Shadows muzzle.

"Whatever." Shadow grumbled and hated the fact he was sugar sensitive still.

"I will rule the day my system stops being so damn sensitive to sugar. On that day I shall declare cake day where we will eat nothing but cake." Shadow thought as he picked up his glass and took a slow sip of water.

 **(Thank you for reading, still having an interest and being patient in waiting for this up-date. Please tell me your thoughts on this and all comments are welcomed. Until next chap and I do really believe this story is coming to an end soon.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six**

The tea party ended hours ago and most were busying themselves with this and that. Dinner was being grabbed by Sonic as they once again decided on takeout pizza and chilly dogs. Shadow was lazily laying on the sofa and looking over at Gerald and Tails playing chess as they waited for Sonic to return.

"Check." Gerald announced in a calm tone through the silence of the living room.

"Dad is so going to win." Shadow thought as he watched Tails move out of check.

"Check." Gerald said again as he was slowing winning the game.

"Tails move your king back towards your bishop then dad will be checked by your knight!" Shadow called over as he could see the pieces in play and found a move Tails clearly didn't notice as the fox was far too busy panicking on what to do.

"Huh? Oh yeah thanks Shadow…check." Tails said with a tilt of his head then finally noticed his move and executed it with a bright smile while also thanking the hedgehog.

"Shadow did you have more cake?" Maria called out as she and Cream walked into the living room.

"No, as tempting as it has been to sneak a slice behind everyone's back, it did not and thought better of it." Shadow calmly called back as he kept his eyes on the game at play, trying to see any more moves he could tell Tails about.

"Well alright, maybe we did have more than we thought huh Cream." Maria sighed as she knew Shadow would admit if he did take some that and the hedgehog would be bouncing off the walls and not calmly laying on the sofa watching chess.

"Maybe we did, I think next time we should make a bigger cake. With three stacking on top of each other and cover it with icing then decorate it with piped flowers." Cream said with a bright voice as she and Maria went and sat on the other sofa.

"We could turn it into a wedding cake and have Shadow marry Sonic." Maria teased as she looked over at her hedgehog brother for his reaction.

"I await the proposal still so no marriage." Shadow casually said then sat up as he never removed his eyes from the chess board that was now looking very interesting to him.

"Dad you are wide open, protect your king and move your knight instead." Shadow called over as he tried to be neutral and help both.

"So a wedding will happen in the future?" Cream asked as she was looking hopeful for she did love weddings and other special occasions.

"Yeah, yeah sure…Tails move your king to the right before dad checks you and you lost an opportunity." Shadow said as he wasn't really listening to the girls and was now pretty much playing the game by calling out moves.

"Shadow we know what we are doing so you really do not need to…" Gerald began to say then stopped as he looked at the board with wide eyes.

"Checkmate! Thanks Shadow I never would have moved my piece there. I didn't realise I was blocking a move to my other pieces by keeping it on that space." Tails beamed out with joy as he finally won a match against Gerald, this being their fourth game so far.

"I did and was hoping you wouldn't notice…well you win, congratulations." Gerald grumbled as he and Tails set the board up for another game some other time.

"I probably wouldn't have if Shadow never assisted me." Tails sheepishly smiled as he knew that was the case.

"Yes oh and Shadow, you might want to stop Maria and Cream from designing your wedding with Sonic." Gerald grinned teasingly as he caught a glimpse of the girls drawing and planning.

"Wait what!" Shadow shouted out with wide eyes of horror and turned his head to look at the two and yes they were planning his and Sonics wedding.

"Hey stop that I am not getting married." Shadow called over to them but was ignored as they seemed to not hear him as they quietly spoke to each other and jotted down notes and drawings.

"Aw what is wrong with marrying me Shads?" Sonic announced himself in the door way and carrying their dinner in both hands.

"Nothing I guess but it's far too soon to be planning a wedding when we have only been together for a short time don't you think? Besides I have no ring on my finger or had the pleasure in being taken out on a date." Shadow smirked as he moved around to look at his boyfriend and spoke in a playful voice.

"But you would like to marry me one day right?" Sonic asked with hope in his eyes as he and Shadow locked gazes.

"Propose to me and then you will get your answer wont you." Shadow replied with a suggestive wink then moved back around to sit properly on the sofa.

Sonic rolled his eyes then headed further in to the living room to place the boxes and chilly dog bag onto the coffee table. He then dashed out to tell Michael and Jason dinner was here and to get some quick before it vanishes, returning a few minutes later with both humans behind him.

"Nice drawing of a cake and is that Sonic and Shadow on the top? Wait that's a wedding cake isn't it?" Michael commented then realised what the girls had done.

"Yep we are doing some future plans for their wedding but taking a short break. Hey Shadow what kind of flowers would you like?" Maria sweetly said with a bright smile at the adult human then turned to look at her hedgehog brother with a teasing expression.

"I am not even going to bless that question with an answer." Shadow calmly said as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms and looked away from all.

"Roses, we will have white and peach roses." Sonic answered instead with a grin at Maria, winking as he was going to go along with her teasing.

"Sounds wonderful and where would you like the wedding to be held?" Maria said with a smile at Sonic, speaking loud enough for Shadow to hear.

"Not sure I know a few nice places it can be held." Sonic replied with a small shrug then took a bite out of his chilly dog.

"Shadow come on have something to eat." Gerald said as he noticed his hedgehog son had yet to grab anything.

"I'm not all that hungry right now but I would appreciate it if one of those chilly dogs were saved for me." Shadow calmly replied as he refused to even turn his head around to look at his creator.

"Sure thing future husband." Sonic chuckled as he spoke, hearing a low growl coming from Shadow.

"Keep it up Sonic and you will find yourself never getting the pleasure in marrying me." Shadow said with all round seriousness then finally turned his head around but only to glare dangerously at his boyfriend in a warning to stop or else.

"Ok Shads chill, I'm only teasing you." Sonic casually said with a shrug, not at all bothered with the look he was being given then ate more of his beloved food.

The next morning…

"Shadow it is time to wake up." Maria sweetly called out as she walked over to the bed at seven thirty in the morning.

"No you are wrong it is not time to get up." Shadow mumbled and covered his head with the covers.

"Sonic has been making us all breakfast and as his boyfriend you should get your lazy hedgehog butt out of bed and eat his cooking. He has slaved in that kitchen since six forty this morning and…" Maria said with a firm tone but had to stop talking as she was cut off from finishing.

"Alright, alright I get it. I am now up ok." Shadow groaned as he threw the covers off him and crawled out of bed until he was standing in front of Maria, looking a little bedridden.

"Guilt tripping me wont work forever you know." Shadow grumbled as he and Maria began to leave the bedroom.

"Yes it will." Maria confidently said as they both walked down the stairs.

"No it wont." Shadow muttered back, both reaching the end of the stairs and was now making their way into the kitchen.

"Yes it will infinity." Maria smugly said with a grin at Shadow.

"No it wont infinity plus one." Shadow smirked playfully as he knew he won this.

"Plus two." Maria grinned a little deviously, both now entering the kitchen.

"Plus three." Shadow said with a frown as he had a feeling no matter what he said Maria will only add an extra digit to it.

"What are you both arguing about this time?" Gerald asked as he looked at his two children with some amusement as usually Shadow's and Maria's arguments were a little funny and somewhat childish.

"Just another piece of evidence to show Shadow is still very innocent I suppose." Gerald thought as he smiled at both Shadow and Maria.

"Oh it is nothing grandpa…infinity plus four Shadow." Maria sweetly said to Gerald as she took a seat then grinned at Shadow as she added yet another digit to the infinity sum.

Shadow took his seat with a small frown and looked at Maria, debating whether or not to just admit defeat for now. Sonic smiled and came over to him, hugging him from behind and moving his mouth to Shadows ear.

"Say infinity plus infinity babe." Sonic whispered quietly as he hugged Shadow.

Shadow soon began to smirk deviously at Maria as he was now not going to back down yet. Sonic broke the embrace and went over to start dishing out breakfast he made.

"Oh yeah Maria, beat this one. Infinity plus infinity." Shadow said with a victory smirk at his human sister, looking confident she wont be able to top that.

"Oh no I do believe you have won…not, infinity plus infinity plus one." Maria said back, starting off in a fake defeated tone then soon changed it to a playful tease as she simply added one more digit.

"Oh for the love of chaos ok, you win. It doesn't matter what I say you will only better it." Shadow said as he gave up.

"Now you are getting it Shadow." Maria laughed with a joyful tone.

"Ok breakfast is served, hope you all like it. I don't usually do a lot of cooking but I do know my waffles are the best. In fact it is the only thing I know how to cook." Sonic announced with a grin while placing a large plate in the middle of the table that held two dozen homemade waffles.

"So does that mean I will need to learn for the future when we like get our own place together?" Shadow questioned as he glanced at his boyfriend with a small frown.

"Yep now lets dig in." Sonic winked with a grin back at Shadow.

Sonic then rushed over to the side where the sweet syrup was and placed it on the table before taking his seat next to Shadow. Everyone got a couple of waffles onto their plate and soon all had a helping of syrup, well all except Shadow that is.

"You don't want a small amount of syrup babe?" Sonic asked as he held the bottle out to Shadow and moving it side to side in a go on have some sort of way.

"I suppose it wont hurt to have a very small amount, right?" Shadow muttered as he glanced at the tempting sweet sauce one would put on pancakes, waffles and on/in cake/biscuits.

"That's the spirit babe, here I'll pour you some." Sonic smiled innocently then tipped the bottle upside down and squeezed.

"Thanks, hey that's enough ok." Shadow said then began to panic as there was more than he thought he should have being squeezed onto his waffles.

"Oops sorry Shads, It came out a little too fast, just try not to eat too much then." Sonic lied while he chuckled as he stopped the syrup from coming out any more and placed the bottle down then began to eat his breakfast with a level of innocence.

"With that amount of sugar there is no way Shadow will not get hyped. This is going to be so fun." Sonic thought as no one else seemed to be paying attention to how much sweet sugary syrup Shadow actually had on his waffles.

"These waffles are so good Sonic." Maria happily said with a look of bliss on her face.

"Sonic's waffles are always a good treat." Cream happily said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, I'll do them again another day. How are they Shads?" Sonic spoke back in a bright voice then looked at Shadow with a smile.

"Well I am not keeling over with stomach pains so there is that."Shadow smirked as he looked back at Sonic then ate a piece smothered in sweet, sweet syrup.

"Funny love very funny." Sonic rolled his eyes but did find some amusement at his boyfriends comment.

"But on a serious note they are very tasty and I am shocked you are capable in making something this good. You sure you made these?" Shadow said as he kept smirking.

"Are you even able to give a good review without making a sly teasing comment in there?" Sonic dryly asked back but never took all of Shadows words to heart.

"Yeah of course I am, I am simply in the mood to make fun of you and up my teasing. Don't look at me like that we both know you love it." Shadow said with a wink then ate more of his sweet waffle.

"Yeah sure I do, just eat your waffles or I will never make them for you again." Sonic said with a grin as he watched Shadow give him a wide eyed expression while swallowing his mouthful slowly.

"You don't actually mean that right?" Shadow asked with a sad expression, his eyes gaining some moisture as he locked eyes with Sonic, completely putting on this look.

"You admit you love my waffles then Shads?" Sonic asked as he used a smug tone not once fooling for Shadows sad look.

Shadow sighed as he wasn't fooling Sonic with the over dramatic looks and settled with a simple smile at Sonic.

"Of course I love them, it is mostly to do with how sweet they are and they tasty really sweet but also because you put a lot of effort into making them for us and for that I thank you." Shadow warmly said as his smile grew a little.

"Aw thanks Shads, I'm glad you like them and just for what you said I'll make them again for ya." Sonic happily said and was touched by Shadows words.

"Ha! A soppy heart warming compliment works every time." Shadow thought as he continued with his almost finished breakfast, his smile still present for all to see.

 **(Oh dear Shadow is full of sugar thanks to Sonics little innocent looking revenge but will he go super crazy? Who knows but me of course, well not just yet I will as soon as I plan out the chapter and get it typed up for you all to read. Thanks for reading and I do hope you are still liking this story, review so I know ok…)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven**

Breakfast was all finished and cleared away with, with most gone off to do what they planned to do today. Shadow was currently sitting up the table with Sonic and he just couldn't be still. He was trying to fight against leaving the house and running off all this extra buzzing energy he felt but knew if he did then Gerald will be mad therefore his house arrest will be extended.

"You ok there love? You look as if you need to run around or do something physical." Sonic softly said as he inwardly grinned as his plan to get Shadow high on sugar had worked.

"I-I am fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" Shadow replied with a shaky fast tone as he looked at Sonic sitting next to him with twitchy eyes and an overly happy smile.

"I don't know babe, you just look like you could do with some exercise to burn off some energy." Sonic said as he faked concern while looking back at Shadow with a fake worried frown.

"I know, I will see dad and find out what he is doing today." Shadow excitedly said in a fast tempo as he very quickly stood up, his chair falling backwards onto the floor, then he dashed out very fast to the underground lab.

"This ought to be very entertaining to watch." Sonic thought as he grinned while standing up.

Sonic picked up the chair and pushed it into the table, along with the one he was sitting on, then ran off to catch up with Shadow. When Sonic reached down stairs he sniggered to himself as he watched the chaos unfold. Shadow was dashing from one place to the other while pointing and asking what things were, not waiting for an answer before dashing to something else. Tails and Gerald were getting a little frustrated and panicking slightly as they tried to stop Shadow from touching things and breaking them as the air from his sudden fast dash was knocking things over.

"Shadow you need to stop!" Gerald called out as he rushed to save a glass beaker from smashing onto the floor, catching it just in time before it fell off the workbench.

"What does this do?" Shadow asked and was barely understood as the speed of his words made it seem like it was an unknown language.

"Shadow put that don please, it is very fragile and dangerous!" Tails shouted as he ran over to take his shrink ray from Shadow.

"No wait I wanna know what that is." Shadow speed spoke then dropped the ray gun and dashed to the opposite side of the lab, picking up something that looked like a walky-talky device.

Tails sighed in relief as he caught the shrink ray and very gently placed it back where Shadow picked it up from.

"Got ya." Gerald said as he grabbed Shadow from behind and lifted him up as Shadow held the device in one hand.

"Chaos control!" Shadow said in that fast tempo then vanished out of Gerald's hold, appearing next to Sonic by the bottom of the stairs.

"Ha-ha! I win, I win…can't catch me." Shadow called out as he laughed, waving the walky-talky looking device up in the air for the two geniuses to see.

"Shadow we are not playing a game ok now please give that back to Tails before you break it." Gerald slowly yet calmly said while carefully approaching his hedgehog son.

"Chaos control!" Shadow called out fast then vanished, reappearing on the other side of the lab behind Gerald and Tails.

"I win again!" Shadow laughed with joy as he watched both Tails and Gerald turn around to face him, both looking a little fed up with this game.

"Shadow you need to calm down and give that back before it gets broken." Tails said with a deep frown as he and Gerald began to approach Shadow.

"Oh man this is so funny." Sonic thought as he did nothing by watched the show.

"Chaos control." Shadow quickly shouted out with a laugh in his fast tone, vanishing from the lab altogether.

Gerald and Tails groaned as they turned to face Sonic, both looking annoyed at the blue hero.

"What? I didn't make Shadow do anything." Sonic said as he made out he was totally innocent in all of this.

Suddenly they heard a crash then a scream then finally Shadow laughing that was also followed by another crash.

"How much syrup did he have on his waffles?" Gerald asked with a suspicious look at Sonic.

"I don't know but I suspect enough to get a sugar high." Sonic shrugged as he kept playing the innocent party in all of this, while also looking it too.

"SHADOW GET BACK HERE NOW!" They heard Michael cry out with anger.

"SHADOW STOP RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE!" They heard Jason shout out then another crash of something falling and breaking on the floor.

"We better go and help them before Shadow completely wrecks the place." Gerald sighed with a shake of his head then the three walked up the stairs.

"CAN'T CATCH ME!" Shadow laughed as he kept running around at a fast pace, avoiding the two slower humans as they tried to catch him.

"This is Shadow Robotnik requesting back up, I repeat this is Shadow Robotnik requesting back up now!" Shadow shouted into the walky-talky looking device as he pretended that he was on a mission for some galactic federation, doing this all while avoiding capture.

"Back up has arrived Shadow what's the stats?" Sonic called as he ran next to Shadow with a playful grin.

"I have two humans after me and they want me to surrender this." Shadow smirked with a twitch of his eye while holding up something in his walky-talky free hand.

"Oh my chaos you didn't." Sonic laughed as he looked at what Shadow was holding out in the palm of his hand.

"That looks like a pleasure ring." Sonic thought as he knew what one looked like but this definitely was homemade.

Shadow had dashed into the room where Michael and Jason were occupying, while the two humans were inside, and snatched out of Michaels hand something Michael had been working on. It was something secret that no one was meant to find out about which is why Michael was desperate for Shadow to return the item in question before all saw it.

"Yeah no idea what this is but Michael sure wants it back." Shadow sniggered then jumped over the sofa to avoid crashing into it, Sonic following his movements.

"Ahh human and fox, swerve and separate!" Shadow called out then he and Sonic avoided Gerald and Tails, both going in different directions.

Unfortunately for Shadow he wasn't looking where he was going and had his eyes behind him. He crashed into Jason who was very quick to grab Shadow and Michael rushed over and got his item out of Shadows hand then put it in his pocket before anyone saw it.

"No I have been captured!" Shadow cried out as he struggled to break free.

"Sonic help!" Shadow called into the device he held but right after saying that Tails took it from his hands.

"Good you didn't break it and it is not a walky-talky Shadow." Tails said as he inspected his device for any damages.

"Chaos…" Shadow began to say but Gerald was over there in a flash and covered Shadows mouth to stop him from finishing that sentence.

"Sugar rush?" Jason asked as he was struggling a little to keep a firm hold on a wiggling Shadow.

"Yes it appears so…Shadow please stop wiggling about, you have lost." Gerald said with a level of seriousness in his voice as he kept his hand over Shadows mouth, well tried his best to.

Shadow refused to stop and eventually managed to uncover his mouth by shaking his head from side to side.

"Chaos control!" Shadow very quickly said and vanished, appearing behind everyone and looking smug with breaking free.

"Ha! I am the Ultimate Lifeform and cannot be captured for long." Shadow claimed with a look of victory at the three humans, fox and hedgehog.

"We're back and look what we have." Maria sweetly said as she and Cream, as well as Cheese, walked into the house with a bunch of flowers each.

"Maria!" Shadow called out with a hyperactive tone then dashed over to her and threw himself at the poor surprised human girl.

"Sh-Shadow." Maria said as Shadow hugged her tightly around her torso.

"Be a dear and don't let him rush off again, he is experiencing a sugar high." Gerald sighed as he looked at his slightly confused and shocked granddaughter then after talking he walked off to get a sedation so Shadow could sleep off the sugar without any more mishaps.

"Oh right, could you take these please Cream." Maria said then handed the rabbit the flowers she held with one hand, and only managed to keep a hold of them as she was bombarded by Shadow.

Cream sweetly smiled with a nod and took the flowers from Maria leaving Maria with both hands free. Maria then proceeded to hug Shadow back and refused to let him go but it seemed Shadow didn't want to and was happy with just standing there hugging the life out of Maria, well for the moment anyway. Gerald returned and began to approach Shadow and Maria but made the mistake in allowing Shadow to see the needle.

"Chaos control!" Shadow quickly said then vanished, appearing behind Sonic and using Sonic as a hedgehog shield.

"No!" Shadow called out making Sonic pin his ears back from the loud shout.

"Do I have to get the blow pipe out or are you gong to be a good boy and allow me to give you this erm…special serum that will er…make you invisible." Gerald said as he tried to think of something to stop Shadow from vanishing again.

"Invisible?" Shadow questioned with an expression of thinking this through while poking his head out from behind Sonic.

"Yes that's right, you do want it don't you?" Gerald said as he inched closer and needle at the ready.

"Well it would be pretty cool…yeah I wanna be invisible." Shadow excitedly said with a wag of his tail, letting go of Sonic and dashing to in front of his human father, still very high on the sugar in his system.

"Great but it will take some time to start working ok." Gerald said with a grin then took Shadows arm and gently stabbed the sharp needle into Shadow, ejecting the sedation slowly.

"There all done you might want to…" Gerald said as he caped the needle but never finished his sentence for Shadow dashed away and began to jump on the sofa.

"I'm going to be invisible…I'm going to be invisible…I-I'm going…to…to…b-be…" Shadow repeatedly said and was dramatically slowing down until he was knock out and fast asleep, falling onto the sofa with his head dangling over the edge after landing on it.

"Finally he is out," Gerald sighed with relief then soon began to frown when he realised the house was a wreck.

There were cushions on the floor, the chess pieces were scattered around the table where they fell, a broken vase was also a concern. If this is what this area looked like they were all dreading what state everywhere else was in.

"I'll put the chess pieces back." Tails said with a smile then went over to do that.

"I'll sort out that vase." Sonic cheerfully said then dashed into the kitchen to get the dustpan and broom.

"He was running about in the kitchen too!" Sonic called out as he looked at the tipped over dining chairs and bin.

"Right new rule for him when he wakes up, no sugar until he can handle it better." Gerald seriously said as he walked over to Shadow to move him into a more comfortable position.

 **(There you have it the next chapter all done, hope you enjoyed the read and next chap will be up soon. If there are mistakes I am sorry, I did try to correct them all.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight**

A good few hours later and Shadow groaned while he slowly opened his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Shadow muttered as he took his time in sitting up, looking around the living space only to find he was the only one there.

Shadow moved to sit properly on the sofa, shuffled to the edge and placed his feet on the floor. He was trying to recall how he ended up on the sofa asleep but the memories were a little fuzzy right now.

"Ok, ok I had breakfast then stayed in the kitchen for a little while with Sonic then we…I think we went down to the lab and erm I fell asleep maybe and was put on the sofa?" Shadow thought as he stood up.

Shadow was about to walk away from the sofa but suddenly got pushed back down on it. He looked up at a very amused looking Sonic then raised a brow in question of the others actions.

"Man when you get a sugar high babe, you really do get a sugar high. You were so out of control and like pretending to be some secret agent on a mission. You took one of Tails' invention things and used it as a walky-talky even though that is not what it's for. You also went and took something from Michael and wouldn't give it back, he has it back now. He isn't all that happy with you for grabbing that thing from his hands and running about, refusing to return it, so I'd keep a distance for a little while if I was you." Sonic grinned widely as he explained all that transpired hours ago.

"Right and I crashed on the sofa I take it." Shadow sighed while bowing his head down a little in shame.

"Nope Gerald had to sedate ya and the only way he could do that was to trick you. He told you the sedation was a magical formula that would turn you invisible. You were totally up for that, got the shot then jumped on the sofa shouting, I am going to be invisible over and over until you dropped. You know the only down side to all of this is I didn't film any of it." Sonic said with sniggers here and there as he spoke.

"Yeah that's a total let down." Shadow sarcastically said as he lifted his head up and gave Sonic a dry expression.

"Anyway you are wanted in the lab for that jab thing. It's almost like one o'clock and we don't want certain things happening right?" Sonic said with a wink then grabbed both of Shadows hands and dragged him to his feet.

"I do hope there really is not many more after this one. It's been like, how long now?" Shadow complained lightly as he and Sonic walked out of the living room together holding hands.

"I think a week maybe just over, I don't really remember when you had that first jab." Sonic replied while he tried to remember when this all started.

Shadow rolled his eyes and was just going to agree with Sonic for now. They both walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, looking over at Gerald and Tails who were quietly talking to each other and pointing to something on a Tablet in Tails hand.

"So you want to call out to them or should I?" Sonic whispered over to Shadow while keeping his eyes on the two brainiacs.

"I kind of want to see how long it will take them to notice we are down here with them, maybe even jump scare them both." Shadow whispered back as he slowly began to smirk at the idea of making both Tails and his human creator scream like little girls.

"You want to annoy them knowing you are going to be at Gerald's mercy with a sharp long needle jabbed into your vein?" Sonic whispered as he glanced at Shadow with a raised brow.

"Ah well when you put it like that…I think maybe a nice calm hello will do." Shadow said with a nervous look as his smirk dropped from his muzzle.

Sonic chuckled lightly then began to walk over, dragging Shadow with him by the hand. They stopped right next to Gerald who was now sliding a document up on the Tablet until a chart appeared.

"What is that?" Shadow asked as he moved to look at the Tablet screen.

"Ah, oh well it is nothing." Gerald said with some surprise while turning to look at the two hedgehogs, Tails quickly taking the Tablet and placing it on standby.

"Nothing huh?" Shadow raised a suspicious brow as he didn't believe it was just nothing.

"It was simply a document I did a year back about chaos energy and the results on a little experiment I did with an emerald that's all." Tails said with an anxious smile at the two hedgehogs.

"Really? I don't remember you doing an experiment on a chaos emerald." Sonic raised a brow as he and Tails locked eyes.

"Be fair Sonic you are not always around besides it's nothing and doesn't need bringing up." Tails shrugged as he tried to act casual.

"Uh-huh sure." Sonic rolled his eyes as he replied, able to read the lies very clearly now.

"Right lets go over here Shadow and get this injection over with." Gerald said in a slightly loud voice then took Shadows hand and led the hedgehog to a chair to sit on.

"Can this be the last one?" Shadow asked as he sat down and watched his human father get the case that held the injections inside.

"It might be best to have one more after this dose then we can see if it is all over with." Gerald calmly said as he unlocked the case and grabbed a syringe out filled with that hormone controlling serum.

"Right…be gentle please. I am still feeling a little sensitive from my sugar high and I am so sorry for how I behaved. I'm not like extra grounded am I?" Shadow said with a very guilty look in his eyes as he watched Gerald walk to him with the uncapped needle getting very close to him.

"You are not extra grounded Shadow, just be a little more careful how much sugar you are eating. Now be very still and this will be over in seconds." Gerald grinned as he took Shadows arm then very carefully began to slide the sharp needed into Shadows arm, hitting a vein before slowly releasing the serum into Shadows system.

Shadow of course looked away and tried to ignore the sting of the needle. He looked at his boyfriend who was having a whispered argument with Tails about that so called chaos energy experiment that clearly didn't happen and was just a made up lie. Shadow was so consumed with trying to lip read that he didn't even notice the needle was out of him and his arm was dropped gently.

"Ok I seriously need to practice reading lips." Shadow thought with a frown and decided to look to see if his human father was finished.

"Oh you done?" Shadow said out loud as he noticed the needle gone and Gerald dispose of it in the sharps box.

"Yes Shadow, finished like thirty seconds ago. What had caught your attention that much you didn't notice hmm?" Gerald said as he walked back to Shadow and grinned down teasingly.

"Them two arguing about something over there, I was trying to lip read. It is clear to me I need a lot of practice in that department." Shadow calmly said as he pointed a finger at the slowly getting heated argument between brothers.

"Uh-huh, a skill I am sure you will master one day just not today. Now off you pop, me and Tails still have some work to do down here." Gerald said as he ushered his hedgehog son up and towards the exit.

"Fine but I do not have anything to do, is there nothing I can help you with?" Shadow said as he stopped near the stairs and turned to face his human father.

"Not today I am afraid, sorry Shadow. You are just going to have to find something to occupy yourself with but please do not break any of the house rules." Gerald said with a soft smile then turned to walk over to Sonic and Tails.

"Great." Shadow thought as he frowned unhappily while turning to leave the underground lab.

Ten minutes later…

"So bored." Shadow sighed as he laid on the floor in the kitchen next to the cooker.

"Shadow if you are that bored and have nothing to do you can always reconsider joining me Cream and Cheese with drawing." Maria sweetly called down as she turned her head and looked at Shadow staring up at the ceiling while stretched out on the floor.

"I will not partake in wedding planning's thank you very much." Shadow muttered as he glanced at Maria with a small frown while talking then looked back up at the ceiling when he finished.

"Suit yourself Shadow but we are not doing that any more. We are just drawing pictures of things." Maria sweetly said then got back to her drawing.

Shadow glanced over at the table then groaned loudly. He then moved to get on his feet and went over to the table.

"Alright." Shadow sighed as he pulled a chair out then sat on it.

"Here you are Shadow." Cream happily said as she reached out opposite her and placed a plain white sheet of paper in front of Shadow.

"Chao-chao." Cheese cooed as he floated over then dropped a pencil in front of Shadow then returned to Creams side.

"Thanks…ok now what to draw?" Shadow brightly thanked the rabbit and floaty thing while picked the pencil up then went into thought as he didn't know what to draw, tapping the end of the pencil on his chin, lent back in his seat and once again looking up at the ceiling.

"I could draw that butterfly I held the other day, that was very pretty and colourful." Shadow thought as he hummed out loudly.

"Yeah I'll draw that." Shadow suddenly said a little loudly then sat up and put pencil to paper.

Both Maria and Cream looked up from their drawing then smiled as Shadow was now busy concentrating on getting his picture right. After all he was drawing from memory alone and that can be hard at time so concentration was needed.

An hour later…

Shadow was still neck deep in his drawing and so were the girls. They were so deep into what they were drawing/colouring that no one noticed when Sonic snuck in.

"What ya all doing!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs, making all three yell out in surprise.

"That was not funny." Shadow growled then looked down at his drawing and gasped out in horror.

There was a dark blue line going across his neatly drawn butterfly that must have happened when Sonic jumped him while he was colouring a section of the butterfly. Shadow soon emitted a low threatening growl then slowly turned his head to glare at Sonic.

"YOU MADE ME RUIN MY PICTURE!" Shadow shouted with anger then laid the dark blue colour pencil down and moved to stand up.

"Shadow I am sure it wasn't done on purpose." Maria said with a gentle voice while looking over at her very angered hedgehog brother, still growling threateningly and looking ready to attack Sonic at any given second.

"Er…Ahhh!" Sonic nervously said while taking a few steps back then cried out in surprise as he was being charged at by a very enraged Ultimate Lifeform.

"Shadow stop!" Maria called out as she watched Shadow try to get at Sonic in a not so friendly way.

Of course she was ignored so she sighed with a shake of her head and got back to drawing.

"There is no point in trying to get his attention, he is clearly to engrossed in trying to punish Sonic for an accident." Maria sighed then put pencil to paper while also keeping her ears pealed for any overly dangerous happenings behind her.

Cream was a little bit unsure but knew Sonic could, if he wanted to that is, stop Shadow from huring him. So she went back to her colouring, every now and then glanced at the hedgehogs on the floor with worry in her eyes.

"You insensitive jerk!" Shadow cried out as he tackled Sonic to the ground and now he was wrestling with the hero on the floor.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean to...and how am I insensitive?" Sonic defended himself as he tried to stop Shadow from wrapping those strong hands around his neck and strangling him to unconsciousness.

"That took me an hour to do and I was not finished. You could see I was busy but no you didn't care and now my picutre is ruined!" Shadow seriously said loudly as he put in more effort to get to his boyfriends throat to wring his little blue neck until he fell very still and lifeless.

"Hey, hey, hey what is gong on in here?" Jason questioned as he chose the wrong moment to enter the kitchen.

"He is going to suffer for destroying my picture." Shadow growled as he continued to wrestle with Sonic.

"Y-yeah and I…I said I was, was sorry." Sonic said as he put in all his effort and strength in stopping Shadow reaching his goal.

"Ok break it up." Jason sighed with a shake of his head then attempted to drag Shadow off Sonic.

With a bit of patience in the task and some luck, Jason finally separated Shadow from Sonic. He of course knew better than to let Shadow go straight after and knew just what to do to diffuse the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Come show me and we will see if we can fix it." Jason softly said as he made Shadow back away from Sonic with him and turn around to face the table instead, approaching the table after all that was done.

Sonic sighed in relief and shot to his feet. He too walked over but chose to stand away from Shadow at the opposite side of the table where Cream was.

"It can't be fixed…it is ruined for life." Shadow said as he was now starting to get a little teary over this as he and Jason stood by where he was sitting moments ago, both looking down at the drawing with that dark blue line running across the page in the middle.

Jason hummed as he took a moment to think of a solution to this then he began to grin.

"Did you attempt to rub it out with an eraser?" Jason asked calmly then bravely let go of Shadow.

"A-an eraser? Shadow asked as he looked up at Jason with tears in his eyes and they very almost ready to fall.

Sonic gave a look of guilt when he saw the first tear fall down Shadows cheek that was followed by another when Shadow blinked. He honestly didn't know this was going to happen, he thought Shadow would just jump in surprise then playfully chase him around the house for a bit.

"It's ok Sonic, Shadow will get over it." Maria whispered as she had happened to glance at Sonic and noticed the sad guilty look.

"It was an accident." Sonic whispered while he watched Jason grab the eraser and attempted to rub out the dark blue line as carefully as he could, without ruining the picture more, with Shadow watched him.

"We all know that and deep down he does too. He just gets a little overwhelmed with negative emotions and it comes out as aggression to start with then when he is a little more calm, the sadness takes over making him teary at times. That and he is still mentally in his child-like stage so he will get upset over these kind of things." Maria explained with a soft voice as she kept looking at Sonic.

"It's, it's not working." Shadow said with a sniffle at the end, more tears flowing out of his eyes.

Sonic couldn't take this any longer and walked over to Shadow. When he got there he turned Shadow around then embraced him tightly.

"I am so, so sorry Shadow. I really didn't mean to ruin your picture." Sonic said softly as he hugged Shadow.

Shadow sniffled some more then slowly began to return the hug, burying his face in Sonics neck.

"I-it was an accident." Shadow whispered as he was starting to calm down.

"Aw you both are so adorable." Maria said with a soft voice as she watched the display of hedgehog affection in the form of a loving hug.

"Damn straight we are adorable." Shadow calmly said as he moved his head a little to look at Maria, showing no signs in wanting this hug to end.

"Yeah we are like ultra adorable." Sonic said with a more cheerful voice while hugging a tiny bit tighter.

"Ultra adorable indeed." Maria giggled as she spoke.

"Very ultra adorable right Cheese." Cream happily said with a bright smile while also feel relieved the two werent fighting anymore.

"Chao." Cheese cooed in agreement to the rabbit.

"Well if everything is all sorted now I'll make us all some nice calming tea." Jason said with a grin at the hedgehog couple, who were still hugging mind you, then went to the kettle.

 **(I apologise for the very long waiting update, one week let to another then bang a month. Thanks for being so super patient and thanks for reading too. Until the next update…)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine**

Two days later…

"Dad can I go out now!?" Shadow called our from the open lab door.

"Shadow you are still under house arrest so no!" Gerald called back as he stopped what he was doing with Tails.

Ten minutes later…

"Dad can I go out now?" Shadow asked after appearing down in the lab with an innocent smile.

"No Shadow." Gerald replied as he looked at the computer screen at some of the results Tails recorded months ago.

Shadow sighed and chaos controlled away again appearing by the sofa where Sonic was sitting with a grin.

"I'm telling ya love he will not give in." Sonic said with amusement to Shadows latest plan in having the house arrest lifted.

"I will annoy him so much he will say I can, just you wait and see." Shadow smirked back as he believed his plan had no errors within it.

Half an hour later…

"Dad can I go out now?" Shadow asked, after appearing from his chaos control, with his innocent smile up at Gerald as they stood in the kitchen.

"No Shadow." Gerald said with a small frown down at Shadow then watched Shadow as he groaned then vanish.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Dad can I go out now?" Shadow asked as he appeared next to Gerald sitting up the kitchen table with Tails, Michael and Jason, all having a quick coffee break before going back to work.

"No Shadow now please stop asking." Gerald calmly answered as he was starting to get annoyed but didn't let is show for he knew exactly what Shadow was up to and he didn't need Shadow knowing he was slowly being worn down.

Shadow muttered under his breath then vanished, appearing in his and Sonic shared bedroom.

"Shadow I do not see why you don't just give up and find something else to do." Sonic casually said as he laid on the bed with his eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head.

"Never I will never give up. I am the Ultimate Lifeform and I will be free!" Shadow shouted with determination in being let free from this house then vanished from the bedroom.

"Yep he is in for a huge let down when he fails and ends up having days added on." Sonic said to himself.

Twenty minutes later…

"Dad can I go out now?" Shadow calmly asked with a smile at his human father.

"Shadow you listen and listed well. You are not going out and if you asked me one last time then I will add three more days to the two you have left." Gerald firmly said as he turned his head and looked down at his hedgehog son while sitting on a stool in the lab.

"So can I go out now then?" Shadow grinned as he could now tell he was very close with making his dad crack and say yes.

"Last warning Shadow stop asking to go out." Gerald seriously said and was now officially looking very annoyed with the constant asking to leave the house.

Shadow frowned and stayed where he was and Gerald turned back around to restart the blueprints to the house the four of them were now planning. Shadow inwardly smirked as he planned to wait a couple of more minutes before asking again.

Three minutes later…

"Dad can I go out now?" Shadow asked with innocence.

"Shadow no you cannot!" Gerald shouted as he turned around and glared down at Shadow.

"Can I go out now?" Shadow smirked up and was not effected by his human fathers anger.

"Grrrahhh…not you cannot!" Gerald shouted with not only anger now but frustration as he and Shadow locked eyes.

Those in the lab were looking at the scene and were cringing as they all could see Shadow was about to ask again.

"So can I go out now then?" Shadow asked with a devious look in his eyes and his smirk grew wider with amusement.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You cannot leave and now I am adding four days to your sentence!" Gerald cried out as he was losing his mind with the constant asking of the same question.

"Four more days huh, well that just means I now have six glorious days of asking you the same question over and over and over again." Shadow said as he knew by the horrified expression Gerald was now displaying that he had won.

"Six more days of you asking to leave the house…" Gerald whispered as he imagined that and he shuddered.

"Yep so I will see you in ten minutes to ask you again ok dad." Shadow happily said with a bright innocent smile up at his dad.

"Six whole days." Gerald thought then sighed deeply.

"Fine go on, I here by free you of house arrest. Just don't wonder off too far and be back in time for dinner at six." Gerald said in defeat and turned back around.

"Thank you dad, you are the best ever." Shadow happily said with joy then chaos controlled away to announce the news to his boyfriend.

"I have created a teen that can get anything he wants with very little effort." Gerald sighed with a slight bow to his head.

"Well you did want him to be cleaver and learn things very fast. He just figured out how to get his way by using what he knows about a person." Michael said with a sincere tone, inwardly grinning at how Shadow behaved just to get that yes.

"He is a determined one that's for sure and clearly does not give up." Tails sighed as to him Shadow was similar to Sonic in that sense.

Meanwhile…

"I still can't believe that actually worked." Sonic said as he and Shadow walked our of the house together.

"Point one to the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow smugly said with a smirk on his face as they walked further away from the house.

"Nope still can't believe constantly asking professor G the same question over and over again worked. What did you say to him?" Sonic grinned as he was sure Shadow said something other than can I go out now.

"He put four days onto my sentence so I kindly reminded him he will gain six wonderful days of me constantly asking to go out. He soon caved in after that." Shadow said pridefully and still looking very smug.

"You basically threatened you own dad, you do know that right?" Sonic said with a grin at Shadow.

"It was stating facts Sonic not threatening him." Shadow rolled his eyes at what his boyfriend just accused him of doing.

"Threatening facts babe, same thing." Sonic chuckled as he teased a little.

"Whatever, lets jump scare Maria and Cream." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head then went all devious as he planned to jump scare the girls.

With Maria, Cream and Cheese the Chao…

"It's such a lovely day." Maria calmly sighed with a smile as she and Cream sat on the grass under a tree and over looking the sweet smelling flower field in front of them.

"Uh-huh and Cheese is having so much fun smelling the flowers and chasing butterflies." Cream agreed with a smile up at Maria.

Sonic and Shadow stopped running by the trees near both girls and were keeping very quiet as they looked at the peaceful two lightly chatting without a care in the world or having knowledge of what was about to happen.

"Ok now chaos control and we can scare them babe." Sonic whispered quietly with a devious grin, loving this plan Shadow came up with.

Shadow smirked in the same fashion and took Sonics hand into his then both vanished.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese called out as he came floating over with two flowers for Maria and Cream.

"Aw thank you cheese." Maria smiled happily as she took the flower from the Chao when he reached to them.

"Yes Cheeses thank you." Cream happily said as she took her flower then smelled it.

"GUESS WHAT!" Shadow shouted out as he and Sonic appeared in front of the three.

"Ahhh!" Both Maria and Cream cried out and even Cheese looked very scared with the hedgehogs sudden appearance in front of them.

Both hedgehog burst out laughing as their jump scaring the girls worked wonders, breaking hands and hugging their sides from the amount of laughing they were doing.

"Shadow, Sonic that wasn't not very nice!" Maria firmly called out with some anger in her eyes.

"Yeah but it was funny." Sonic said as he was starting to calm down.

"Y-yeah so damn funny." Shadow chuckled as he too was calming down but still held amusement in his eyes.

"Wait what are you doing out of the house Shadow?" Maria said next as she now looked suspicious that her hedgehog brother snuck out.

"Wore dad down and he let me out." Shadow smirked with a wink at his human sister.

"So it actually worked and grandpa lifted your house arrest just to get some peace from you." Maria said with some shock as she, like Sonic, didn't believe that that would work.

"He wasn't too mad at you was he Shadow?" Cream asked as she hugged Cheese, who was still a little shaken up from the jump scare.

"Nah not by too much. Right now I think he is very happy he wont have me constantly bugging him to leave the house, for the next six days." Shadow smirked as he looked at Cream, having an amused tone of voice.

"You got him so mad he gave you four more days didn't you Shadow." Maria dryly said with a raised brow at Shadow.

"That might have happened at some point." Shadow smiled a little too innocently in everyone's opinion.

"Might? It so totally did happen then you go and threaten him with spending those six days asking him to leave over and over again." Sonic said with a grin at Shadow then lightly nudge him playfully.

"Shadow you do not threaten others just to get your own way." Maria sighed with a shake of her head and was a little shocked Shadow did that.

"CHARMY STOP MESSING ABOUT WITH THE FLOWERS!" Vector shouted as he and Espio chased after the hyperactive bee.

This made Maria and Cream look and the two hedgehogs turn around to look.

"Oh my God bees can get that big!?" Shadow shouted with horror as he watched that bee get closer and closer towards him.

"Hey Sonic, who's your new friends!" Charmy called out as he flew faster towards the four.

Maria and Cream stood up and walked to stand with Sonic and a still horrified Shadow.

"Hey chill love he isn't a bumble bee you saw the other day and a Mobian bee. There is a huge difference but Charmy does like flowers." Sonic whispered as he grinned and watched the Chaotix approach them.

"Oh right." Shadow whispered back then smiled faintly.

"Hi I'm Charmy who are you?" Charmy asked with a huge smile as he hovered right up in Shadows face, making Shadow take a step back to avoid a face full of bee.

"We apologise for Charmy's unique behaviour." Espio said with a small frown as Vector grabbed the bee and kept a hold of him.

"Hey let me go, let me go!" Charmy complained and tried to get out of the crocodiles strong grip.

"Er yeah definitely unique." Shadow said with a raised brow while looking at the bee trying to get free but epically failing.

After introductions, and Charmy calming down from his hyperactive mood, they sat down before all departing in different directions.

"Wow so you all solve crimes and mysteries." Maria said with amazement in her eyes, smiling cheerfully too.

"That's right Miss, if a crime has been committed then the Chaotix is on the case." Vector said with a proud tone.

"I've got something for you to solve, it's a mystery for sure." Shadow smirked with a devious look in his eyes.

"Yeah go on then share the mystery." Vector replied and gave Shadow his full attention.

"Alright…you can drop me from the tallest building and I will be fine but if you drop me in water I die, what am I?" Shadow said with his smirk widening with glee at the puzzled looks coming from Vector, who was also looking like he was thinking.

"Hmmm. Drop you from a building and you live, drop you in water and you die…hmmm." Vector said as he was really trying to think what this could be.

"Huh Vector it's…" Espio began to say what the answer was but ended up getting Vectors hand over his mouth.

"I will figure this out so don't tell me Espio." Vector said seriously then removed his hand.

Ten minutes later…

"Oh come on this is like a totally easy one." Shadow whined as Vector was still trying to think of the answer.

By now Maria and Cream were with Charmy smelling and picking flowers, Espio was meditating under the tree and Sonic was lying on the grass close to Espio napping in the sun with Cheese sleeping on his stomach.

"I've got it!" Vector shouted out and got everyone's attention.

All eyes were on the crocodile and looking eager to hear the answer they all, but Vector, knew.

"You are a pin." Vector proudly said with a grin.

Everyone moaned and carried on doing what they were doing.

"No I am paper, paper for chaos' sake!" Shadow shouted out with frustration.

"No you are not you are a hedgehog." Vector said in a matter-of-fact tone, still grinning at Shadow.

"Ugh I give up!" Shadow cried out then flopped down onto his back and looked up with utter disbelief that someone could be that dense.

 **(Thanks for reading and I apologise for the late update, hope you enjoyed the read. Until the next update…)**


End file.
